A ridiculous destination
by shinalove
Summary: Un año después del enfrentamiento contra Barasuishou, todos viven sus vidas normalmente y en paz. Pero esa pacifica vida acabara cuando nuevas y extrañas muñecas comiencen a aparecer, declarandole la guerra a las Rozen maidens y creando un nuevo Alice Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno,este es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad! xD lo hice muy apurada y con cero motivación así que por eso esta medio aburrido... pero por favor léanlo y denme una critica constructiva para poder mejorar en el siguiente cap. si? muchas gracias de antemano.**

**Cap.1: **

Un año ha pasado desde que el último Alice Game termino. Las Rozen Maiden habían muerto en manos de Barasuishou, la muñeca creada por Enju, uno de los aprendices de Rozen. Pero incluso cuando parecía que todo había acabado, la copia que Enju creó se desmorono. Rozen apareció y trajo a la vida a todas las que habían sido derrotadas por Barasuishou...pero no a Souseiseki y Hinaichigo...

Pasaron por muchos problemas desde entonces pero luego de una leve pelea con Laplace, quien tenía las dos rosas mysticas faltantes, lograron quitárselas y devolverlas a sus respectivas dueñas. Las cuales fueron recibidas con gran alegría.

No mucho después de eso, Jun volvió al colegio y Nori podía irse a cualquier lado sin tener que preocuparse por su hermano menor. Eso dejaba a las Rozen Maiden completamente solas en la casa Sakurada, o al menos a una de ellas.

Ahora que Souseiseki había vuelto, Suiseiseki va constantemente a pasar el día en casa de los abuelos. A Kanaria aparecía de vez en cuando y eso era raro, Hinaichigo empezó a ir y venir de la casa de Tomoe así que tampoco se la encontraba muy seguido. Suigintou? a esa no se la ve desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que nos deja a Shinku, quien ve tele o lee algún libro para no aburrirse mientras esta sola en casa. Ella ayudo en gran parte a recuperar las rosas mysticas de sus hermanas pero ahora que ese problema por fin se solucionó...estaba más solitario que antes.

Incluso en medio del dolor por haber perdido a dos hermanas queridas, todos estaban juntos en eso de tratar de traerlas de regreso. Jun, Kanaria, Suiseiseki...porque ahora cuando todo se supone que está bien, ella se siente tan mal?

Quizás solo sea un sentimiento temporal...si quizás lo sea...por lo tanto, solo tiene que ignorarlo y desaparecerá no? eso es todo.

–Que egoísta… –Dijo en voz baja.

Ahora que todos están felices y contentos con sus respectivas vidas, ella tenía que sentirse feliz por ellos y dejar de pensar, al menos una vez, en sí misma.

Con eso en mente, siguió con la lectura de su libro.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche...

–Vaya, Shinku-chan, parece que cenaremos solo tú y yo esta noche…– Nori estaba poniendo el mantel en la mesa, preparándose para servir la cena. Shinku estaba en el sofá haciendo zapping.

–Porque? – pregunto desinteresadamente.

–Bueno, veras...Jun acaba de llamarme y me dijo que se quedara a cenar en casa de Tomoe-chan así que no volverá hasta más tarde. – Contesto con una sonrisa.

Shinku apago la tele. – Ya veo.-

–Muy bien, ya está todo listo. A cenar! –

* * *

En casa de Tomoe:

–Yaaaaay! Jun! Jun cenara con nosotras nano!– Gritaba alegremente Hinaichigo mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa de Tomoe.

–Está bien que ella ande libremente por tu casa de esa manera? – Pregunto Jun con una gota en la cabeza.

Tomoe rio un poco. –No importa, mis padres no están en casa hoy... –

Jun estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Hina;

–Jun, jun! vas a quedarte a dormir nano?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras lo jalaba de su camisa.

–Claro que no! tengo casa sabes? –

–Buuu, pero Hina quiere que te quedes a dormir!-

–No lo hare! Ahora sueltame!-

Jun y Hinaichigo comenzaron a discutir, se veían tan tiernos. Tomoe no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse. Era raro verla sonreír (muy raro) así que Jun tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

* * *

Nori salió del baño, lista para irse a dormir. Sin embargo, noto que Shinku seguía viendo tele en la sala.

–Shinku-chan...no iras a dormir todavía? – pregunto un poco preocupada, la quinta muñeca estaba quedándose hasta tarde últimamente y no se iba a dormir hasta que llegaba Jun.

–No...No tengo sueño. – dijo sin sacar la mirada del televisor.

–Está bien, por favor no te quedes hasta muy tarde si? yo ya me voy a dormir. –

–Buenas noches, descansa Nori. –

–Igualmente, Shinku-chan. – Con una sonrisa cerró la puerta y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

La rubia quedo sola en la sala, con el televisor como único acompañante. No quería admitir que tenía sueño pero no quería irse a dormir tampoco.

Saco su reloj de bolsillo y le echó un vistazo a la hora.

–11:45...Jun llegara tarde otra vez... – Apago la tele y empezó a subir las escaleras a paso lento, estaba cansada y quizás dormir sea la mejor solución aunque no quiera hacerlo.

Entro a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro y lo único que evitaba que Shinku se tropezara con algo era la brillante luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella paso directo a su maleta, la abrió y antes de entrar en ella dio un profundo suspiro, como si se estuviera preparando para enfrentar algo y de cierta forma lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando derroto a Suigintou, podía soñar con ella atormentándola todas las noches. Son sueños feos y desagradables que no quiere recordar, pero al menos en esos sueños la imagen moribunda de Suigintou no podía atacarla, solo se quedaba en su lugar, le decía unas cosas y no mucho después era consumido por las llamas. Eso era todo el sueño.

Pero ahora era peor. Estaba empezando a tener pesadillas de nuevo, pero no acerca de Suigintou o de alguna de sus otras hermanas. Si, era una muñeca la que aparecía en esos sueños, pero no la reconocía de ninguna manera. Una extraña muñeca que siempre la molestaba diciéndole cosas hirientes, distorsionaba su N-Field y en más de una ocasión la ataco causándole leves cortes con los que despertaba pero que después desaparecían gracias a Hollie.

Cerró la tapa de su maleta y se acomodó un poco dentro de la misma.

Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y luego cerró suavemente sus ojos, rezando por no tener que soñar nuevamente con eso.

* * *

**fin del capitulo 1.**

**el siguiente cap. se subirá apenas lo termine y tratare de hacerlo mucho mas largo e interesante que este, lo prometo! :) así que dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este (aburrido) fic...**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP2: mörgen

Jun parpadeo un par de veces, una vez que se despertó completamente intento levantarse de la cama. Corrió un poco las sabanas y puso los pies en el suelo, agarro sus lentes poniéndoselos enseguida, acto seguido sintió un leve hundimiento a su lado lo cual indicaba que alguien se acababa de subir a la cama.

Cuando volteo la mirada se dio cuenta de que era Shinku, ella le tendía una taza vacía mientras lo miraba algo molesta como si le quisiera dar a entender algo.

No muy seguro se rasco un poco la cabeza y se dispuso a ver la hora.

Eran las diez de la mañana...el pego un salto y grito; –Mierda! me dormí! tenía que encontrarme con Tomoe a las 9:30 en la biblioteca! –

Se cambió a la velocidad de la luz y tomo su mochila antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de su habitación, ignorando completamente a Shinku...

El muchacho bajo olímpicamente las escaleras y se metió a la cocina para ver si podía coger algo para desayunar antes de correr hacia la biblioteca pero...no fue necesario. Nori y Tomoe lo estaban esperando en la sala, la última se rio un poco al verlo tan apurado.

–Sakurada-kun, te dormiste! –

–Lo lamento, es que no sé qué paso pero me dormí...la alarma no sonó. –Trato de excusarse de mil maneras.

–Jun-kun, tendrás que pagárselo de alguna manera no lo crees? – Aporto Nori a la conversación.

–Umm...si, lo lamento. Te hice perder tiempo al venir hasta aquí... –

–No te preocupes por eso, son vacaciones y no tengo mucho que hacer. – Dijo mientras se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. – Ahora vámonos antes de que sea más tarde. –

Jun asintió y salió con ella de la casa, vigilados desde una de las ventanas de la planta alta, siendo más exactos donde se encontraba la habitación de jun. Una muñeca carmesí se asomaba desde la misma mirándolos en silencio, ella se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta cerrando las cortinas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya era hora de almorzar, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki ayudaron a Nori con la preparación de la comida. Las gemelas habían llegado hace menos de una hora a la casa, los abuelos se sentían bien el día de hoy así que ambas jardineras decidieron darse un descanso y dar una vuelta por la residencia Sakurada.

Mientras esperaban con ansias que la comida termine de cocinarse para finalmente ponerla sobre la mesa, Suiseiseki se sentó en el sofá para hacer tiempo, su gemela por otro lado se dispuso a ver el clima; estaba nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría la lluvia.

–Souseisekiiii~ no quieres ver tele conmigo desu? – Propuso la muñeca de verde.

La aludida negó con la cabeza. -pasó de eso, esperare aquí.-

–Ya casi estará listo todo, chicas! Souseiseki-chan, podrías llamar a Shinku?– Dijo Nori mientras ponía algunos platos en la mesa.

–Claro, donde esta? en la habitación de Jun-kun?-

–Si...tráela por favor, ok?-

La muñeca subió las escaleras en camino a dicha habitación, una vez que llego a la puerta y la abrió, pudo ver que todo era un completo desastre y lo que le llamo más la atención es que todo este desorden fue hecho por Shinku y no por el dueño de la habitación. Era inusual, por lo general la quinta muñeca era bastante estricta con respecto al orden pero ahora solo habían libros y hojas de los mismos tirados por todos lados. Su hermanita se encontraba sentada en la cama de jun, con otro libro grande apoyado en sus piernas, ella estaba con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

–Shinku, la comida esta lista, puedes bajar?-

La rubia siguió ahí sin darle la mas mínima atención a su hermana mayor, esto le pareció raro a Souseiseki así que volvió a llamarla para pedirle que baje a comer. El resultado fue el mismo.

La cuarta Maiden se preocupó y puso una mano sobre el libro que estaba encima de las piernas de su hermana, esto pareció hacerla reaccionar ya que dio un pequeño salto y la miro con sorpresa. La otra muñeca suspiro, que acabo de pasar? quizás se quedó dormida mientras leía el libro y por eso no respondió a sus llamados, era lo más probable.

–Souseiseki? cuando llegaste? – pregunto algo confundida.

–Eso no importa ahora, solo ven a comer de una vez...la comida está servida. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

–No iré...no quiero comer. – Susurro, apenas audible para ella misma pero la jardinera logro oírla.

–Cómo?-

–No bajare, no tengo hambre... – Repitió, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte y serio.

–estas segura?...-

No recibió respuesta, en su lugar, solo obtuvo una mirada furiosa. No se hizo de rogar y salió de allí, por lo visto la rubia no había tenido un buen día.

Cuando bajo tuvo que explicarle a Nori y a Suiseiseki que comerían solo ellas tres, debido a que Shinku no se ''sentía muy bien'', la jardinera mayor insistió en ir a verla pero Souseiseki se lo impidió y casi la tuvo que arrastrar hasta la mesa para que no suba las escaleras corriendo.

* * *

Una vez que comieron, Nori dijo que tenía que salir a buscar unas cosas en casa de una amiga y que volvería dentro de un rato, para entonces les pidió a las gemelas que se queden allí hasta que Jun regrese o al menos hasta que Shinku se digne a salir de su cueva.

Empezó a llover al rato, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro ni parecía que era de día. La menor de las gemelas observaba la lluvia desde el sofá con aburrimiento, por lo general cuando se quedaban todas solas en la casa Sakurada, ella y Shinku tomaban té mientras Suiseiseki y Hina correteaban o veían Kun-Kun.

Pero la muñeca de rojo se rehusaba a salir del cuarto de Jun y eso preocupaba a la jardinera... que habrá sucedido durante todo este tiempo que estuvieron ausentes? sea lo que sea, iba a descubrirlo.

Bajó del sofá y empezó a ir en dirección a las escaleras...

–A dónde vas? – pregunto su gemela.

–A ver a Shinku...quiero hablar con ella.-

Suiseiseki no le dio mucha importancia y se dio la vuelta volviendo su atención a la tele.

* * *

Ahora estaba parada frente a Shinku, algo decepcionada pues la rubia estaba profundamente dormida en la cama de su médium. La muñeca de azul le tomo del hombro y la sacudió suavemente tratando de despertarla pero resulto ser inútil, la otra ni se movió.

De no ser porque estaba respirando, Souseiseki la daría por muerta.

Estaba por tratar de vuelta pero justo antes de que pudiera acercarse, una puerta se abrió.

–Ya estoy en casa! – Anuncio, claramente se trataba del muchacho humano.

La jardinera le dio una última mirada a Shinku y salió de allí, era hora de volver a casa. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se topó con jun, quien estaba medio mojado...

–Oh! Souseiseki, así que aquí estabas…– Dijo. –La muñeca loca de tu hermana ya te está esperando afuera...se van a ir tan temprano?-

–Eh? acaso ya termino de llover?- Pregunto algo sorprendida, en efecto, había dejado de llover hace nada más que unos minutos.

–Vámonos ya~ desu! – Grito su gemela desde afuera con un claro tono de impaciencia en su voz. Souseiseki rio y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero no sin antes tomar bruscamente la mano de Jun.

–E..eh? Que sucede?– Se asustó el joven, nunca antes la había visto actuar de esa forma.

Ella cambio su mirada tranquila a una bastante seria.

–Ve a ver a Shinku y habla con ella...– Le dijo antes de soltarlo. –...hasta mañana, jun-kun.-

Una vez que ambas gemelas se fueron, él se quedó parado un buen rato ahí afuera.

_-Porque Souseiseki hizo eso?...- _pensó antes de meterse de nuevo en la casa_._

* * *

**Aqui esta el intento de cap2 xD no pude hacerlo mejor...pero si lo hice mas largo! algo es algo :'D como sea, agradezco el apoyo en el cap. anterior y tratare de no defraudarlos con los siguientes caps. Gracias! **

_*rozen maiden no me pertenece, todos los creditos a sus respectivas autoras... _


	3. Chapter 3

CAP3: ''Einsam''

Si bien Souseiseki le dijo que hable con ella...No sabe por qué razón se lo dijo pero sea cual sea, no era tan fácil como parecía. Cuando él fue a despertarla la rubia le aventó un libro a la cara! y apenas pudo esquivarlo, al final ella termino echándolo de su propia habitación.

–En serio...Shinku da miedo cuando quiere.– dijo Jun mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–Qué sucedió?-

–La encontré durmiendo en mi habitación y ella...se despertó de muy mal humor.-

–Ya veo...-

–Ajá... – No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando. –EH!? KANARIAAA? Que haces aquí? como entraste? –

La peli-verde soltó una carcajada, no podía creer lo divertido que resultaban ser los humanos.

–Yo la más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden, no necesito una llave para entrar kashira! Ojojojo!-

–…..Entraste por la ventana no?-

–Si...– respondió vagamente. La había descubierto. –Pero yendo a lo importante, donde esta Hinaichigo?-

–Hoy tampoco vendrá, si quieres verla porque no simplemente vas a la casa de Tomoe?-

La muñequita hiso un puchero infantil y cruzo los brazos en señal de descontento, hacía tiempo que no veía a la pequeña fresa solo porque esta se la pasaba el día en la casa de su antigua medium...no era justo! todo es más aburrido de esa manera!

–Umm...como sea, estas solo ahora?-

–Shinku se encuentra arriba pero no parece estar muy contenta...Asi que respondiendo a tu pregunta, sip, estoy solo.-

Kanaria sonrió, siempre había ido a la casa Sakurada para jugar con Hina o pasar el tiempo con sus otras hermanas pero casi nunca había interactuado con el medium y esta era una gran oportunidad para hacerlo! si tan solo fuese tan fácil hacer nuevas amistades...

Quedaron en silencio un rato, jun prendió la tele y se quedaron ambos allí aburridos. A veces intercambiaban una o dos palabras pero eso no los llevaba a ningún tema de conversación, cosas como; ''Que tal tu día?, Todo bien por aquí? o Que me cuentas?'' solo aumentaban más la incomodidad.

* * *

En la habitación de Jun...

La muñeca de rojo se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos, estaba bastante inquieta y no sabía porque. A medida que iba de un lugar a otro, recogía y trataba de arreglar el desorden que había hecho inconscientemente...

Últimamente estuvo perdiendo el apetito, se molestaba con cualquier cosa, en más de una ocasión quiso golpear a alguien sin razón alguna y dormir solo era una opción bastante mediocre. Se la pasaba todo el día, todos los días, encerrada en la habitación de Jun y si alguna de sus hermanas quería hablar con ella solo las evitaba o les levantaba la voz para que la dejen tranquila. Incluso reconocía que a veces llegaba a tener ataques de pánico en los que rompió varios libros, hasta hubo veces en las que se hiso daño a sí misma.

No sabía que le estaba pasando, una parte de ella pensaba que algo estaba mal pero la otra parte solo lo ignoraba y lo tomaba como algo irrelevante. Trataba de no dormir en las noches y si lo hacía entonces trataba de dormir el menor tiempo posible, eso no hacía más que empeorar su situación pero aun así ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de no ceder ante sus pesadillas.

Pero parecía imposible, a lo que se enfrentaba no era una simple ilusión y ella estaba consciente de ello, solo que no lo admitiría...No quiere admitirlo.

Era horrible, ella en serio se siente tan sola... y lo peor de todo es que a nadie parece importarle. Es algo solitario, triste y sofocante.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pedir ayuda…a quien sea! Pero…

_''No puedes.''_

Una voz femenina le susurró al oído, pronunciando las palabras de una manera tan suave que hiso que la muñeca de rojo sintiera escalofríos.

* * *

–Oh! pediste pizza kashira~!–Gritaba alegremente kanaria mientras perseguía a Jun hacia la mesa.

–No soy muy bueno cocinando sabes? Nori me llamo diciendo que hubo un inconveniente y que llegara tarde así que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer...-

La segunda maiden hizo caso omiso de los comentarios del joven y se empezó a engullir todas las porciones que caían en sus manos, hiso una pausa y lo miro algo dudosa...

–Jun, Shinku no vendrá a comer con nosotros?-

–Eh? ah, no...no tiene hambre por lo visto. – respondió distraídamente.

–...Ya veo, entonces solo seremos tu y yo esta noche kashira~! ahora come antes de que me lo termine todo yo sola.-

El chico se resignó a sentarse en la mesa y comer algunas porciones de pizza mientras escuchaba aburridas historias y comentarios infantiles por parte de la muñeca amarilla.

* * *

Al rato...

–Ah~ fue una buena cena, gracias por eso kashira!-

–Lo que sea, ahora vete que ya es tarde y quisiera irme a dormir...tengo cosas que hacer mañana. – dijo con desgano. Kanaria sonrió con picardía.

–Tienes que hacer cosas ''Importantes'' con la chica del lunar kashira?-

–Eh?- Jun se sonrojo. –De...de que estas hablando? yo no...-

–Si, si...es entendible, a tu edad pasa de tooodo~ jeje-

El intento darle un golpe pero fue rápidamente esquivado por la pequeña, quien se subió al techo de la casa vecina y le guiño un ojo en señal de burla. El joven solo se encerró en su casa bastante irritado, tratando de ignorarla, mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta principal.

Por pasar tiempo de sobra junto a su mejor amiga, Tomoe, todo el mundo lo molestaba con ella. Hasta algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que ellos dos estaban saliendo, lo cual era mentira! Él no la veía de esa manera! solo la quiere como una amiga y a pesar de que lo dijo varias veces no puede convencer a los demás...era una situación molesta saben?

Por otro lado, Shinku era un verdadero problema. De un día para otro se puso así y ahora no había absolutamente nadie que pudiera acercarse a ella, con cada día que pasaba se ponía peor. Trataba mal a TODO el mundo y eso molestaba mucho al médium.

No podía creer lo malditamente egoísta y embustera que llegaba a ser la quinta rozen maiden…

* * *

**CAP3! por finn! dios...fue el cap que mas me costo escribir! no sabia como terminarlo (y a pesar de que me tome mi tiempo de igual manera le di un final soso) :( como sea, yo deberia estar estudiando pero bue...las mejores ideas nacen cuando estoy en pleno estudio no tengo la culpa! :'D**

**espero que el cap. les haya gustado y si no pues...hay tabla :( okno. gracias de todas formas xD**

**haré**** lo posible para que el cap4 tenga mas escenas emocionantes! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP.4: ''kränk''**

Ya había pasado una semana, los días pasaban tranquilos y en normalidad como siempre habían estado antes de que apareciera Barasuishou, aunque con una leve excepción;

La manera en la que actuaban Jun y Shinku…

Al principio todo parecía normal, después se fue haciendo más evidente a medida que pasaban los días… Jun pasaba ahora menos tiempo en casa y solo volvía para comer o dormir, el resto se lo pasaba afuera ya sea solo o con amigos. En más de una ocasión se quedó a dormir en el sofá, solo para no tener que verle la cara a Shinku, si alguien preguntaba por ella él solo cambiaba el tema de conversación o se levantaba y se iba a otro lado. Si se llegaban a cruzar por alguna casualidad de la vida, se intercambiaban miradas de odio puro y luego seguían con lo suyo, a veces ni siquiera eso. La creciente tensión preocupaba a todos los demás miembros de la casa, especialmente a Souseiseki quien había empezado a ir a la casa Sakurada con más frecuencia….y no solo para ver a Suiseiseki.

La quinta Maiden había empezado a salir de su cueva y a veces bajaba para pillar algo de comer o beber, también se ponía a ver tele cuando no había nada de su interés en la nevera. Aun así no dejaba que nadie se le acerque mucho y apenas soltaba unas cuantas palabras si alguien quería armar una conversación con ella, solamente hablaba bien con Hinaichigo o con Nori pero si se llegaba a topar con Jun enseguida se levantaba y se iba.

Claramente había ocurrido algo entre esos dos…

Ese día Nori, las gemelas y Hinaichigo se encontraban bastante ocupadas haciendo postres, había sido una tarde divertida ya que Suiseiseki y Hina trabajaron juntas y no compitieron como siempre solían hacerlo. Nori las felicito por su gran trabajo en equipo y les dijo que, como recompensa, les haría su cena favorita. Sip, hablamos de las hamburguesas florales que tanto aman nuestras doncellas.

–YAAAAY! – gritaron al unísono, muy emocionadas.

–Hacía tiempo que no comía una de esas desu! – dijo la castaña.

–Bieen! Quizás de esa manera podremos hacer que Shinku venga y coma con todas de nuevo! – festejo la pequeña rubia.

Eso dejo calladas a las otras tres, no porque la idea de Hina allá sido extraña sino porque era bastante buena. Sin más tardanza la humana partió hacia el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes.

En eso, las muñecas se quedaron solas en la casa. Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo partieron hacia el sofá en una carrera para ver quien llegaba más rápido a encender la tele. Souseiseki se les quedo mirando con una gota en la cabeza mientras ellas peleaban evitando que alguna llegara a tomar el control remoto.

Al final se retiró del lugar yendo escaleras arriba.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jun y la abrió suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido ya que nunca se sabía que podía estar ocurriendo detrás de esa puerta. Además también corría el riesgo de que Shinku la reciba lanzándole una enciclopedia a la cara.

Pero nada de eso paso, cuando entro pudo ver a la rubia sentada en la cama de su médium leyendo un libro que estaba posicionado encima de sus piernas. Cuando la vio abrir la puerta levanto la vista y la saludo de buena manera…

Souseiseki se sorprendió al principio, parecía ser la vieja Shinku que todos conocían…eso la alivio y mucho. Ahora parecía que estaba mejor.

–Como estas Shinku? Te sientes mejor hoy?-

Ella asintió. –Si…no hay nada de qué preocuparse en primer lugar, no soy tan débil.-

–Bueno, me alegra ver que estas de mejor humor…- Sonrió y le tendió una mano. –Vamos, Nori está por hacer hamburguesas florales.

Le tomo la mano aceptando la invitación al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama, estaban por irse las dos de la habitación pero entonces la jardinera se detuvo bruscamente, volviendo a mirar algo incrédula a la rubia.

–Sou….Souseiseki? pasa algo malo? –

–Shinku, tu….-

–Que sucede?-

La muñeca de azul se acercó más a ella pero con la mirada fija en otro punto que no era la cara de Shinku, esta se alertó por un momento. Souseiseki tomo su lazo y se dispuso a observar la joya que estaba en su centro, donde anteriormente había una pequeña rosa.

–Un broche…? Pensé que nunca volverías a usar uno de estos…- Dijo seriamente.

La muñeca de rojo estaba usando un broche con forma ovalada de color rojo muy oscuro y finamente decorado con lo que parecía ser oro y plata, de donde lo había sacado?

–…Bueno, sobre eso…yo solo…– Estaba dudando bastante, hasta casi empezaba a temblar.

–Porque lo estas usando?-

–….Era bastante lindo, por eso no pude negarme a aceptarlo. – Respondió al cabo de unos minutos.

La jardinera no dijo nada más, soltó a la quinta y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa. Cosa que tranquilizo un poco a Shinku, sin más nada que decir continuaron con su camino hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí, las otras dos muñecas detuvieron su discusión.

–Ehhh…pero miren quien está aquí! Por fin saliste de tu escondite, vaya…parece que lloverá el día de hoy desu!- Comento sarcásticamente la jardinera mayor.

En cambio la pequeña fresa se puso contentísima y se le tiro encima a la otra rubia dándole un abrazo.

–Shiiinkuu! Hacia tanto que no te veiaaa, porque evitaste todo este tiempo a Hina?-

–Perdón…bueno es que yo…– No pudo terminar la oración, pues Hina la abrazo con más fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin pudo librarse del agarre de la sexta muñeca pero no de las miradas de asombro que estas le dieron al ver el accesorio que esta llevaba en su lazo.

–Unyuu? Un broche?...-

–De donde lo sacaste? No era que odiabas los broches?-

Shinku se llevó una mano al mismo tratando de taparlo. –Bueno…es que…fue…un regalo.-

Esa respuesta solo hizo que las preguntas aumentaran.

–Quien te lo regalo? Fue Jun?- pregunto inocentemente la muñeca de rosa.

La rubia bufo molesta. –No les interesa eso y no, NO fue Jun…-

Antes de que siguieran preguntando la puerta se abrió y entro Nori con unas bolsas.

–Ya llegue! Quien quiere ayudarme con los preparativos?-

–YOOOOO!- gritaron Hina y Suiseiseki mientras corrían hasta donde estaba Nori.

–No tienen remedio…- Souseiseki y Shinku dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo, la mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada y la comida servida. Las muñecas comenzaron a comer mientras que la única humana presente en ese momento las observaba felizmente, todas charlaban y reían al momento que también disfrutaban de la comida.

Incluso Shinku estaba disfrutando de la cena allí con ellas, hace unos días de seguro se hubiera negado firmemente a bajar de la habitación de Jun y hasta quizás alguien habría salido herido por el simple hecho de preguntarle, pero gracias al cielo ahora ella estaba sonriendo y junto con las demás o al menos hasta que….

–Estoy en casa…– Anuncio un chico, obviamente Jun.

–Con permiso. – Dijo una chica, en ese momento todas dejaron de comer para ver de quien se trataba. Para sorpresa de todas, era Tomoe.

–Oh! Tomoe-chan! Que te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Nori mientras se ponía de pie.

–Tomoe, Jun! Bienvenidos! – Saludo Hinaichigo, las gemelas también los saludaron.

Y entonces, un fuerte golpe dado a la mesa hiso saltar a todos.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver asustados que había sucedido, Shinku los miro despectivamente.

–Gracias por la comida. – Dijo rápidamente y se retiró del lugar yendo para la habitación del espejo.

Jun se molestó tanto, casi corrió detrás de ella. Esa maldita muñeca…

Pero entonces Souseiseki se metió en su camino. –Iré a buscarla así que tranquilízate por favor…– Pidió antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Ahora estaba parada en la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento, frente a ella estaba Shinku sollozando.

–Shinku… –Dijo con lastima.

–Porque….? Porque yo? – Balbuceo sin sacar sus manos de su cara. –Lo lamento…lo lamento! Yo no quería pero es que ELLA…!–

''Ella''? a quien se refería?

La jardinera se acercó y la tomo por los hombros. –Dime que es lo que te pasa…Te ayudare, prometo que voy a hacerlo así que por favor….dime, que te pasa? –

Ayuda…eso era todo lo que quería, que alguien la ayudara! Pero…si le contaba a alguien lo que estaba pasando lo más probable es que todos…

_''No puedes…''_ Escucho esa terrible voz otra vez en su cabeza.

–Maldición…– Susurro, si no hacía algo por su propia cuenta y rápido pondría en peligro a todo el mundo.

Alejo lentamente las manos de Souseiseki y le dedicó una triste sonrisa…

–Puedes…dejarme sola un rato? –

* * *

**Sinceramente no era lo que esperaba escribir...pero bueno fue inspiracion instantanea(?**

**MAAs drama por parte de shinku! (Ya se deben estar cansando no? Dx) Como sea, tengo que estudiar asi que no estare activa hasta finales de febrero :( pero cuando vuelva prometo subir mas caps como loca y hasta incluso publicar mas fanfics! xD tengo como tres bien raros y comicos (a mi parecer) para subir.**

**Hasta entonces agradezco el apoyo que me dieron con los caps anteriores. Saludos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP.5: ''je zur Hälfte ''**

Toda la tensión permaneció entre los miembros de la casa después de la escena por parte de Shinku en la hora de la cena, después de eso la rubia se fue a dormir y no salió de su maleta en todo el día. A pesar de la constante insistencia de Souseiseki para que salga y hable con ella, se negó una y otra vez. Hina y Sui se quedaron fuera de esto, los bruscos y rarísimos cambios en el humor de la quinta Maiden eran preocupantes pero ambas sabían que si Souseiseki no la hacía hablar entonces ellas mucho menos.

La menor de las gemelas dejo de intentar convencer a la rubia de hablar acerca de sus problemas o lo que sea que la esté poniendo así, no tenía una idea clara…mejor dicho no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana menor pero si de algo estaba segura es que no es nada bueno. Shinku no es de exagerar mucho, de hecho, ella siempre trata de tomarlo todo con calma pero ahora parecía estar realmente perturbada como si algo o alguien la estuviera amenazando.

Si ese era el caso, trataría de averiguar quien fue.

* * *

Souseiseki llevo a Jun a la sala de almacenamiento.

La jardinera se paró frente al espejo, se quedó quieta mirando su propio reflejo con una expresión indiferente.

–Entonces…..para que me trajiste aquí?- Hablo con cierta incomodidad el chico de lentes.

Ella se dio la vuelta para así estar frente a frente con el muchacho. –Que paso con Shinku? –. Fue lo único que dijo y a juzgar por la manera poco amistosa con la que lo miraba él supo que iba enserio y que no toleraría ningún tipo de mentira.

–Aishh, porque justamente tenemos que hablar de ella? Si lo que quieres es preguntarme que le pasa pues no lo sé! Ella se volvió así de un día para el otro!-

Souseiseki levanto una ceja. –No necesariamente Jun-kun…. Solo tengo curiosidad de saber por qué están evitándose el uno al otro. –

Jun se vio claramente molestado por esa pregunta, él se cruzó de brazos y miro a la muñeca frente a él con angustia.

–Es demasiado para explicar…-

–Bueno….– Dijo y se sentó encima de una de las miles de cajas que habían en esa habitación. –Tengo mucho tiempo libre sabes?-

El joven dio un suspiro y procedió a contarle a la muñeca lo que había pasado hace unos días;

***Flashback***

Jun llegaba exhausto del colegio ese día, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación como normalmente lo hacia todos los días. Al entrar se encontró con Shinku…

Ella estaba sentada en su cama como siempre pero esta vez se veía un poco rara; ella estaba con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo y parecía estar bastante alterada ya que estaba destrozando un libro con sus propias manos. Habían restos de hojas hechas pedazos alrededor de ella, Jun se asustó por un momento…no era normal que Shinku hiciera eso con sus queridísimos libros!

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de la mano, deteniéndola.

Ella dio un pequeño salto y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, miro con sorpresa el actual estado del libro que estaba siendo destrozado y luego se voltio a mirar a Jun, quien a su vez le dedico una mirada preocupada.

–Ju…Jun? Que…?-

–Shinku? Que sucede? Porque estabas…– alcanzo a preguntar, la muñeca solo lo miraba como si no lograra entender lo que estaba pasando.

–….ah, lo lamento…hice un desastre. –

Él negó con la cabeza. –No, está bien…ya lo limpiare yo pero…por qué lo hiciste?-

–No…no estoy muy segura….– Dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama. –Lo lamento, creo que me iré a dormir por ahora….-

Él no la dejo ir tan fácilmente, maldita sea porque tuvo que insistir!? Eso es algo que después ni el mismo entendió porque.

–No, espera. Que fue lo que paso? –

La carita asustada de Shinku enseguida se cambió por una de enfado absoluto. Ella golpeo la mano de Jun;

–NO ES NADA QUE TE TENGA QUE IMPORTAR! – Grito con una ferocidad que sorprendió no solo a Jun sino también a ella misma.

La paciencia del chico voló por los aires en ese mismo instante. –Qué demonios te pasa!? – él también le levanto la voz.

–Acabo de decirlo no?... no tiene porque importarte. – Le dijo de manera cortante mientras lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de bronca.

Por supuesto que él no se dejaría intimidar por una muñeca así como así.

–Soy tu médium, tiene que importarme.- le dijo con seriedad.

La rubia soltó un suspiro. –Créeme que en serio no te importara en absoluto… aunque te lo cuente lo más probable es que te olvides al día siguiente, yo…– Ella bajo la mirada.

–Shinku…porque dices eso? –

No recibió respuesta, la muñeca solo le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Aunque se quedó un rato ahí, cabizbaja.

–Jun, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.– Y una vez que dijo eso con seriedad absoluta (aunque en realidad no era más que pura hipocresía) se fue de la habitación, dejando a un molesto chico allí.

***Fin del flashback***

–….Sigo sin entender porque estas tan enojado con ella. – Dijo Souseiseki después de un tiempo.

–Pero eso no fue todo! Se mostró muy hostil conmigo después de ese día! –

–Jun-kun, por favor entiende que quizás hay algo que la está molestando y tenemos que averiguarlo a cualquier costo, incluso aunque ella no quiera.-

–Ya lo sé pero…– El médium se acomodó un poco los lentes, tratando de evitar el tema.

–Estas seguro de que me dijiste toda la verdad? – Insistió la jardinera. –Lo que me contaste no explica el porqué la estas evitando o porque se miran feo cada vez que se encuentran. –

–Ella es la que me mira así! Y no quiero tener que acercarme a ella si esta en ese estado, tienes idea de cuantos libros me vino lanzando a la cara? Para colmo esos libros no vienen con pocas páginas…– dijo un poco perturbado por recordar todas las desgraciadas veces en las que tuvo que dormir en el sofá solo para no molestar a Shinku.

La muñeca de azul sonrió un poco, sabía que Jun no mentía, ahora si estaba 100% segura.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Shinku se había quedado dormida en su maleta así que ahora se encontraba en su N-field, lamentablemente no estaba sola.

Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba de su té, había una gran ventana abierta que permitía que el lugar este totalmente iluminado gracias al hermoso cielo de ahí afuera, por dicha ventana también entraban algunos pétalos de las rosas que estaban en el jardín.

Todo parecía estar bien, hasta tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que quizás _ella_ no este…

Pero todas sus pequeñas esperanzas se destrozaron al ver como el cielo se comenzaba a nublar lentamente y los pétalos que entraban por la ventana se ponían cada vez más y más podridos.

Shinku dejo de beber su delicioso té y se levantó para hacerle frente a la muñeca que surgía de un agujero de conejo en el suelo.

–Hola, hola, hola! A pasado un tiempo! Como te trata la vida? – Anuncio alegremente la extraña muñeca.

–Tú de nuevo…..– dijo con cansancio. –Basta, porque no dejas de venir? –

La otra la miro con decepción. –Vamos! Solo busco divertirme! Y tu mi querida Shinku pareces una fuente inacabable de diversión! –

–…..–

–Además…. Ya sabes lo que en realidad quiero de ti. –

Shinku bajo la mirada. –No tengo idea de que es lo que estás buscando pero sea lo que sea… no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con alguna de mis hermanas. –

–Claro que si! Eres una de las más hermosas creaciones de Rozen! Ehh…también esta otra opción pero estoy segura de que si me acerco a esa tipa terminare con más agujeros que un queso…– Dijo sarcásticamente. –Como era su nombre?...sui-gin-tou? Lo que sea, esa me da miedo. –

–….Pero porque yo? – Se cuestionó la rubia, de todas las Rozen Maiden existentes porque solo la persigue a ella? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando la otra muñeca se desvaneció en el aire solo para volver a aparecer MUY cerca de ella.

La tomo del cuello y la levanto, Shinku entro en pánico y trato desesperadamente de liberarse pero la fuerza de su adversaria era demasiada.

–Basta de juegos tontos. – Dijo con una expresión terrorífica y luego la soltó.

Entonces Shinku pego un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con la tapa de su maleta. Cuando se dio cuenta solo pudo sentirse aliviada de haberse despertado… _Keiko_ se la hizo fácil esta vez.

**fin del cap.5**

* * *

**WOW! he vuelto!...aunque deberia estudiar TwT **

**al demonio! por fin termine este cap. me tomo varios dias saber que final le pondria xD pero bueno, ahora aparecio la primera OC!**

**Confesion (no me peguen D: ) ; los supuestos"Oc" de este fic no estan 100% inventados por mi, yo solo les di personalidades a cada una de las muñecas que veran en los proximos caps. Yo solo queria hacerlas populares!**

_**¿Alguna vez oyeron hablar acerca de las "enju maidens"?**_

**como sea, muchas gracias por el apoyo con todos los caps. anteriores! me hacen feliz saben? xD**

**saludos! y hasta la proxima!...creo D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP.6:''abgetrieben ''**

Shinku acababa de despertar de otra pesadilla, se había golpeado la cabeza con la tapa de su propia maleta al hacerlo. Soltó un pequeño chillido pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca, no quería hacer ruido.

Le dio un vistazo a la habitación para ver si había alguien allí, lo que encontró fue la misma escena de siempre; la computadora encendida sin nadie que la estuviera utilizando, la cama hecha un desastre y una de las ventanas estaba rota desde que Suiseiseki entro por allí en la mañana. Nada de qué preocuparse, no había monos en la costa.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y se sacudió un poco el vestido. Saco el reloj de bolsillo el cual indicaba que eran las 8:45, estaba bastante oscuro y la luna era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto en ese momento. Ella se sorprendió…había dormido un montón!

Se subió a la cama de su médium, se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el cielo estrellado. Apoyo su rostro en sus manos y se dispuso a pensar en cómo las cosas se habían vuelto de esa manera.

No lograba recordar con exactitud en que momento paso, ella solo supo que de un momento a otro su pacifica vida termino. A pesar de que ya pasaron varios días, meses incluso, ella solo trato de mantenerlo oculto a los ojos de sus seres queridos….pero de mucho no le sirve eso ya.

De vez en cuando pierde la conciencia y cuando eso pasa tiende a hacer cosas extrañas, en más de una ocasión se encontró destrozando un libro o haciéndose daño a ella misma. No estaba segura de porque hacia todas esas cosas pero si sabía que todo eso tenía que ver con una sola culpable.

Cierta muñeca extraña de procedencia dudosa estaba realmente muy obsesionada con ella, tanto así que hasta comenzó a seguirla en sus sueños. Siempre hablaba de "algo" que quería pero nunca especificaba de qué se trataba.

Shinku estaba aterrada, sabía que Keiko no la dejaría en paz. Pero no había que dramatizar, si llegara a romperse o a contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando... de ninguna manera, prefiere hacerse cargo ella misma de sus propios problemas sin tener que meter a alguien. Por eso va a derrotar a esa muñeca y hasta entonces solo deberá actuar fríamente como siempre lo hace. No le va a contar a nadie, por el bien de todos…

* * *

**En la sala…**

Ambas gemelas, la pequeña fresa y el joven humano se encontraban allí, no tenían mucho que hacer debido a que Nori fue a comprar los ingredientes para la cena hace bastante tiempo y hasta ahora seguía sin volver.

–AHHH! Esa humana se tarda mucho! Qué demonios hace? – expreso su inquietud y desesperación la muñeca de verde.

–Nori es una persona muy sociable, no es raro que se quede charlando con la gente que se encuentra en la calle… solo esperemos un poco más, a lo mejor ya está en camino. – Intento calmar las cosas la gemela de azul.

Jun y Hinaichigo estaban callados desde hace rato y la razón era porque los dos estaban inertes (xD). ninguno tenía siquiera fuerza para levantarse del sofá o hacer algo productivo, incluso Suiseiseki había estado haciendo de las suyas en el cabello de la pobre muñequita rosa pues este estaba todo desarreglado y llenos de accesorios raros o una que otra cosa enredada entre sus mechones de pelo rubio. Aun así no había reacción alguna de esos dos.

Por lo visto el hambre los afecta mucho.

–Buuu… ni siquiera esta Shinku como para divertirme un rato molestándola a ella ~desu.-

Souseiseki volteo a mirarla. –No creo que esa sea una buena idea Suiseiseki…- dijo con un tono preocupado.

La jardinera mayor parpadeo un par de veces, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. –Porque desu?-

–Ya sabes… ella no está pasando un buen momento, actuando de esa manera…..–

_"Que es lo que realmente le pasa?"_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su hermana dejo de hacer comentarios, por una parte tenía razón... la actitud bipolar y rara por parte de la quinta muñeca últimamente estaba preocupando a todo el mundo incluso a ella, pero de cierta forma le molestaba al mismo tiempo, Shinku siempre recibía la atención de todo el mundo.

_"Lo que faltaba…ahora hasta Souseiseki va a prestarle más atención a Shinku que a mi…"_

Trato de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se retiró del lugar, no le parecía tener ganas de escuchar algo que tenga que ver con la quinta Maiden y la verdad no sabía porque…

Camino hacia el pasillo principal. Le dio un vistazo a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, se quedó deliberando si subiría o no… al final opto por rendirse y volver a la sala, donde estaban todos los otros, pero freno en seco cuando algo filoso y pequeño le rozo la mejilla ocasionándole un corte poco profundo.

Al caer al suelo pudo ver con claridad de que se trataba. Era una pluma negra…

Y detrás de ella se pudo escuchar una risita bastante conocida.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en un N-field desconocido…**

El conejo antropomorfo que todos conocemos como "Laplace" apareció desde la divina nada en medio de un campo lleno de flores rojas y blancas, el cielo de ese lugar estaba completamente oscuro y tormentoso. Los alrededores estaban llenos de gigantescos y horribles árboles que parecían sacados de algún tipo de película de terror.

Una mansión estaba en el centro de ese lugar. Grande, elegante pero también bastante tétrica. Tanto, que ninguna persona normal se atrevería a entrar.

Laplace abrió una madriguera de conejo y se tele transportó inmediatamente al interior de dicho lugar, una vez dentro empezó a caminar directamente hacia unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sillón. Donde yacía dormida, de manera muy poco femenina, una muñeca de cortos cabellos rubios vestida de negro.

Parecía estar profundamente dormida, pero antes de que el pobre conejo haya podido siquiera dar un respiro ya se encontró con una brillante espada apuntándole al cuello.

Pero sin siquiera inmutarse por eso, le hablo con voz normal y tranquila. –Veo que se levantó de buen humor, señorita…–

Ella guardo la espada. –Oh, pero si solo es el conejo tonto….que es lo que quieres? – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

–Nada en especial…solo quería ver cómo le iba con los preparativos para su _juego_.–

Sonriendo con picardía, ella se alejó de él, claramente feliz.

–Me alegra que preguntes por eso! – junto ambas manos y amplio su sonrisa. –Porque después de todo no estas invitadooo~.-

A Laplace le salió una gota en la cabeza.

–Es una lástima que sea de esa manera, señorita. Por actitudes como esa su padre prefirió a Barasuishou antes que a usted.–

La sonrisa inocente cambio a ser una sonrisa bastante diabólica. –Que te den, maldito conejo. –

–Con gusto me dedicaría a contarle durante horas todas las quejas que tenía sobre usted y todas sus hermanas… quiere que le especifique como s-…? –

No pudo terminar la oración, con un rápido movimiento de espada por parte de la muñeca el sombrero de Laplace se hizo añicos.

–Algo más y esa podría ser tu cabeza…– Dijo severamente y le dio la espalda. Dejando al conejo completamente paralizado.

Se quedó mirando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana que estaba cerca. –Ya casi….cada vez falta menos.– Murmuro y sonrió para ella misma.

_ "Sera mejor que estés preparada...Shinku."_

* * *

**Y Aqui lo tienen! recien salido del horno! :D (por eso esta mal hecho) **

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi...o perdido el interes en este fic :( como sea, agradezco de todas maneras el apoyo en los caps anteriores y todo review sera bienvenido! **

**No se porque, pero me gusta la idea de hacer que la primera creación de Enju (_Keikoutou_) tenga algún tipo de ''rivalidad'' con Laplace xD**

***(supongo que tendre que empezar a escribir capitulos mas largos a partir de ahora no creen?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP.7:''Umarmung ''**

Una ráfaga de plumas negras le ataco. La jardinera apenas pudo reaccionar y pego un salto antes de que todas se le clavaran en el cuerpo, levantándose inmediatamente para hacerle frente a la muñeca que estaba frente a ella cruzada de brazos riéndose.

–Es una verdadera lástima que no te hayan hecho daño, pensé que no te moverías…– dijo fingiendo lastima.

–Suigintou! Que haces aquí!? – Grito con sorpresa. Haciendo que la otra gemela, que estaba en la sala, saltara del sofá.

La aludida solo rio nuevamente. –Obviamente no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo con alguien tan débil como tú…–

Suiseiseki frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, "débil"? a que se refiere con eso?

Estaba a punto de invocar su regadera para devolverle el ataque a la muñeca alada pero Souseiseki interrumpió en el momento justo.

–Suiseiseki! – Dijo y se puso delante de su gemela, como intentando protegerla. Suigintou la miro con disgusto pero no la ataco.

–Donde esta Shinku? – pregunto secamente. Souseiseki se puso seria.

–Que es lo que quieres, Suigintou? –

Ignorando la pregunta, la muñeca albina solo paso directamente a la sala con ambas gemelas por detrás de ella intentando inútilmente detenerla.

Jun y Hinaichigo quedaron completamente tiesos cuando la vieron allí. Ella simplemente paseo la mirada por el lugar, al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando se dirigió al médium.

–Hey. Donde esta Shinku? –

Él solo la miro un poco confundido. –No…no sé, no la he visto en todo el día. –

Ella bufó con impaciencia. Es que nadie sabía dónde estaba? O…quizás no querían decírselo? De alguna manera, la segunda opción le parecía más fiable. Bueno, a decir verdad, nadie en esa casa confiaba en ella.

–Miren, no he venido con intenciones de luchar… díganme donde esta Shinku hay algo importante que debo decirle. – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque en realidad estaba bastante desesperada.

–AH!? Si crees que puedes excusarte con eso pues no hay manera! no voy a creerte desu!-

Suigintou se giró bruscamente para hacerle frente a la jardinera, su paciencia se había acabado y estaba tan histérica en este momento que golpearía a alguien y ese alguien tranquilamente podía ser Suiseiseki.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose con odio, si las miradas hablaran…

La jardinera menor trato de calmar un poco las cosas sujetando a su gemela por temor de que esta se le venga encima a Suigintou. Hinaichigo miraba todo aterrorizada desde detrás del sofá, esperando que alguna de las muñecas suelte el primer golpe. Jun arrugo un poco la frente.

–Y qué es eso "tan importante" que tienes que hablar con Shinku? – Comentó.

La albina empujo fuertemente a la gemela mayor, casi la hace caer debido a la cantidad de fuerza pero gracias a Souseiseki no lo hizo. Miro al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

–Solo…– trago saliva, interrumpiéndose. –Llévame con ella por favor. – Concluyo.

–Porque? Acaso vas a confesártele? Vamos, mujer! Suéltalo de una maldita vez desu! – Cuando no, Suiseiseki lanzando más leña al fuego.

Souseiseki se vio obligada a taparle la boca a su gemela, si seguía hablando quien sabe que tan mal podrían terminar las cosas.

–Está bien. Pero si llegas a hacer algo raro, no, si llegases a siquiera intentarlo… no tendré piedad Suigintou.– Todos, con excepción de Suigintou, miraron con sorpresa a la muñeca de azul. Últimamente estaba siendo bastante sobreprotectora con Shinku…

–Van a llevarme con ella o no? –

Todos se intercambiaron miradas incomodas y luego asintieron.

* * *

**En la habitación de Jun**… bueno, frente a la puerta de la misma:

–Está aquí dentro? – Pregunto con indiferencia la muñeca alada.

–Si…estuvo encerrándose mucho aquí en los últimos días, rara vez sale… es casi igual a lo que hacía el enano humano hace un año desu! – Comento sarcásticamente la muñeca de verde, recibiendo un leve golpe por parte de Jun.

–Hum…lo que sea, voy a entrar. Tengo que hablar con ella a toda costa.– Dijo cortantemente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Jun, Hina y Suiseiseki se alejaron.

–Una cosa Suigintou.- Advirtió Souseiseki antes de dar un paso atrás. –Cuidado con los libros.-

–Ah? Libros? De que-…!– Justo cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar, un libro se le aventó a la cara.

Apenas logro agacharse justo a tiempo solo para que el objeto pasara de largo e impactara con una tremenda fuerza en la cara de Suiseiseki, quien no tuvo suerte ni siquiera de reaccionar.

Suigintou miro con una súper cara de WTF? A la (desafortunada) muñeca tumbada en el suelo. La muñeca azul solo se limitó a actuar rápidamente y le metió una patada a la pobre albina haciendo que esta entrara de golpe en la habitación y luego, con esa misma rapidez, cerró la puerta. Lo que sea con tal de que nadie más salga herido.

Cuando levanto su cara del piso, pudo ver a Shinku parada frente a ella. La mirada que llevaba la muñeca rubia era una que Suigintou desconocía demasiado; Sus ojos, que por lo general siempre son de un alegre azul brillante, estaban muy oscuros casi parecían ser negros.

–S-s-s-Shinku? – Pregunto nerviosamente.

Ella no le respondió nada, solo se quedó mirándola en silencio. Daba algo de miedo.

Levantándose del suelo y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, continuo tratando de armar conversación. –He oído que….más bien, he visto que últimamente estas con un pésimo humor…s-se puede saber porque? –

Bajando un poco la mirada, respondió con apatía. –No me pasa nada.–

–Sí, seguro que no.– insistió con tono sarcástico. –No me engañaras de esa manera…–

–y porque quieres saberlo? –

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, porque? Bueno, no lo había pensado. –Bu-bueno…ya sabes…..puedes contármelo, yo…quizás…pueda ayudarte.–

–Eh?– Shinku le dedico una mirada confusa. –Qué? –

Suigintou se sonrojo un poco, miro a otro lado molesta. –Dije que….puedes contarme lo que pasa….de-después de todo no voy a burlarme de ti o algo parecido. –

La rubia levanto una ceja, acaso Suigintou estaba ofreciéndole ayuda? Porque? Acaso no la odiaba? Mostro una triste sonrisa, a pesar de que tal vez esto sea una especie de malévolo plan por parte de la muñeca alada, algo en su interior le decía que suelte todo de una vez.

No pudo contenerse…su cuerpo solo se movió y al hacerlo rodeo con sus brazos a su hermana mayor. La otra muñeca casi pega un salto, Shinku le estaba abrazando! Sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante. Ahora, con la cara más roja que un tomate, intento apartarla pero no pudo…es más, las palabras ni siquiera lograban formarse en su boca.

Luego de unos segundos, Shinku se dio cuenta de lo que hiso (y con quien lo hiso) soltándose de inmediato. Al tomar un poco de distancia se disculpó. –Lo lamento! Fue un impulso…–

–N-no…no te preocupes….– tartamudeo algo incrédula. –Co-como sea! Vamos, dímelo…no tengo todo el día. – Lo que había hecho la muñeca rubia fue simplemente demasiado tierno, tanto, que casi no podía seguir manteniendo esa mirada molesta en su rostro.

Shinku parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero entonces solo callo y camino en dirección a la puerta. La abrió con ayuda de su bastón, al salir de la habitación se paró en frente de Jun, quien estaba sentado en el pasillo con las otras tres muñecas, él pensó que iba a golpearlo o algo parecido y por eso le dio una mirada entre confundido y desesperado.

Pero ella solo le dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa;

–Puedes prepararnos algo de té? –

* * *

**En algún otro lugar….**

Shirosaki, la forma humana de Laplace, se encontraba de pie en una habitación totalmente oscura. Estaba parado junto a un sillón donde estaba acostada la primera creación de Enju; Keikoutou. Esta miraba con total aburrimiento una esfera de cristal que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra jugaba con su cabello. La única fuente de luz en ese lugar era la ya mencionada esfera que reflejaba lo que estaban haciendo cada una de las rozen maidens en ese momento.

Al aparecer la imagen de Shinku en la esfera Keiko hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

–Sucedió algo, señorita? –

–Tsk! Ella va a contarle…– Bajo el tono de su voz hasta un murmullo, con tal de que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.

El hombre no entendió bien que estaba sucediendo pero dedujo que sería mejor no darle importancia a la situación. Buena idea.

Keiko lanzo con una tremenda y brutal fuerza la esfera de cristal hacia un lugar incierto al tiempo que gritaba "MALDICION!". Esta se hizo mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared.

Una vez que todos los pedacitos se esparcieron por doquier, la rubia peli-corta solo se llevó una mano a la boca con cierta sorpresa y arrepentimiento. –Ups…era eso caro? –

Shirosaki se hizo un facepalm. –Señorita, deberá tener algunas clases para controlar su furia….–

–Jejeje~ perdón, soy medio torpe con las cosas frágiles.– Dijo sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, haciéndose la tonta.

* * *

**De vuelta en casa de Jun:**

Ambas muñecas, Suigintou y Shinku se encontraban encerradas en la habitación del chico de lentes. La muñeca de rojo le conto todo lo que le había estado sucediendo durante los últimos días, los múltiples encuentros con cierta muñeca y la cantidad de veces que estuvo actuando raro. La mayor solo escuchaba todo atentamente sin dar ningún tipo de comentarios, de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a la taza de té que sostenía con delicadeza entre sus manos.

Cuando Shinku termino de dar los últimos detalles de lo sucedido miro a su hermana para comprobar que esta le esté escuchando. La albina solo tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

–Todo esto…lo que me contaste es verdad? –

–Lamentablemente si…– Estaba tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, las cuales amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. –Yo…tengo miedo….que quiere de mí? –

Empezó a temblar ligeramente, algo que preocupo a la otra muñeca. La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho, tapando el extraño broche rojo que obtuvo de manera misteriosa.

* * *

**Los decepcione con el cap. anterior, lo siento! en recompensa les traigo nuevos caps. que subiré a lo largo de la semana y tratare de hacerlos mas largos ok? todo bien? gracias! **

Tengan en cuenta de que a partir del próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán feas... ;)

**Si ven que el cap. esta medio raro y todo eso es porque recibí ayuda de mi primita para escribirlo... ella tambien es fanatica de la serie y me ayudo bastante...demasiado diria yo xD **

**como sea, gracias como siempre! en especial a Nadaoriginal y a Nanis4816! xD (creo que asi eran sus nombres...ok, si los escribi mal tienen derecho a pegarme) **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP.8:''gross dich? ''**

Si todo esto estuvo pasando de verdad… no había más dudas, había encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas! El único problema era que esa extraña muñeca parecía estar detrás de Shinku ahora….

Suigintou se quedó pensando en la situación. No dijo nada por unos momentos, aunque después dio un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

–Entonces esto era…– dijo con tranquilidad. –Estuvo molestando por aquí también eh? Esa maldita…–

Shinku la miro con curiosidad. –A ti también se te apareció?...–

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Fue hace varios días, sin embargo…no pensé que sería tan insistente.–

La otra muñeca no dijo nada. Solo la dejo continuar….

–Veras…apareció en mi N-Field y trato de luchar conmigo, peleamos por un buen rato y luego simplemente dijo que se daba por vencida. A la noche siguiente paso lo mismo.–

–Y…y entonces? –

–La derrote dos veces seguidas y dejo de aparecerse por allí… por lo que puedo ver ese no es tu caso.– le dirigió una mirada severa a la rubia, quien no dejaba de temblar.

Esta solo bajo la cabeza con cierto temor. –Yo…intente luchar contra ella pero…–

–"pero…"?–

–E-ella…ella….– empezó a tartamudear. Es que era bastante vergonzoso decir algo como "me da miedo" y más frente a Suigintou! De ninguna manera, tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Era mentira por supuesto. Ella nunca había intentado siquiera hacerle frente a Keikoutou, desde el principio esta se había mostrado bastante hostil así que no quería empeorar las cosas… además de que no era la única que estaba en peligro.

Miro nerviosamente a la albina, quien estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, tratando de hacer tiempo. La muñeca alada dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con la palma de su mano, haciendo saltar del susto a la pobre rubia.

–Dilo de una vez! –

–Bueno…emm…veras…..es todo un tema…– dijo fingiendo seriedad. –Como sea, estuvo acosándome en mis sueños y no encontré manera de alejarla, ella siempre vuelve! –

Suigintou se puso de pie. –Y me imagino que esa COSA que llevas ahí fue un regalo de ella. – dijo apuntando al broche rojo que Shinku llevaba en el centro de su lazo.

–Oh, lo descubriste.– admitió con poco entusiasmo. –Como lo supiste? –

–Bueno, era algo obvio. Por qué no te lo sacas? –

La muñeca rubia se estremeció, si se lo sacaba…

"Si te lo sacas me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrías durar siendo tú misma por última vez"

Al recordar esas palabras llenas de malicia, que fueron pronunciadas por aquella muñeca esa noche que le coloco el broche a la fuerza, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de terror. Qué pasaría si se lo sacaba? No quería saberlo, preferiría llevarlo puesto hasta que todo este problema acabe…después de todo no era por su propio bien, lo que en verdad le aterraba era lo que podía pasarle a todos sus seres queridos; A sus hermanas, a Jun…

La quinta Rozen Maiden podía considerarse como alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. No le importa el hecho de salir lastimada, le preocupa más lo que le pase a otra persona. Aunque por supuesto, nunca lo admitiría públicamente.

…..

–No…no vale la pena, hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos ahora no te parece? – contesto de forma tajante. –Ah! Mira la hora… no te has quedado ya demasiado tiempo? –

–Efectivamente dos horas y media, Shinku…pero ese no es motivo para…!–

–No se habla más!– le interrumpió y la empujo fuera de la habitación.

–Espera! – Grito, sosteniéndose de los marcos de la puerta. –Que no se te ocurra enfrentarte a ella sola! –

Shinku abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces Suiseiseki hizo aparición.

–…..–

–…..–

–Eh…que están haciendo ustedes dos desu? –

–Nada en particular. – dijeron ambas al unísono y siguieron por sus respectivos caminos, Suigintou se dirigió escaleras abajo y Shinku cerró la puerta de la habitación. Dejando a la jardinera sola en medio del pasillo.

–Interrumpí algo desu? Yo solo venía a decirles que la cena estaba lista…– pregunto con curiosidad a la albina mientras le perseguía hasta la habitación del espejo. –No vas a quedarte a cenar? –

La muñeca de negro solo negó con la cabeza y dijo en tono susurrante; –….Suiseiseki, puedo pedirte un favor? –

–Um? Dependiendo de lo que me pidas desu… si no es nada malo tal vez lo haga.–

–Bueno…..

* * *

**Más tarde esa misma noche…**

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, cenaron muy tarde ese día debido a que Nori se había quedado hablando con una ex compañera que no veía desde hace muchos años y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le fue de las manos. Al llegar a casa se había disculpado como pudo aunque eso no la salvo de todos los regaños por parte de Jun y las otras muñecas.

Souseiseki y Suiseiseki se quedaron a dormir en la habitación de Nori debido a que estaban demasiado cansadas como para ir hasta la casa de los abuelos, Hinaichigo estaba durmiendo con ella también pero en su cama.

Jun subió con pereza las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, la rubia se había ido a dormir hace ya un buen tiempo también. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las sabanas, estaba tan cansado…

Pero a pesar de estar súper cansado, no lograba pegar un ojo.

Daba vueltas en la cama, se tapaba, se destapaba…pero aun así no conseguía dormirse! Era realmente molesto, pasaban las horas y el sueño no mostraba ningún indicio de querer llegar.

Harto y aburrido, fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo para tomar. También pensó en quedarse a ver tele pero luego recordó todos los dolores de espalda que tuvo luego de dormir varias noches en el sofá. La idea fue eliminada inmediatamente.

Al volver a la habitación se encontró con Shinku. La ventana estaba abierta y ella estaba encima de su cama, observando el cielo nocturno.

–Lo siento, te desperté? – pregunto algo arrepentido.

–No te preocupes…no es eso.– Respondió con cierto cansancio. –No puedo dormir…–

–Yo tampoco…– Dijo y se sentó al lado de su muñeca, quien solo le dedico una mirada ligeramente sorprendida.

Se armó un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos, él se quedó mirando al suelo y ella volvió su mirada al cielo. Estuvieron así por varios minutos.

–Perdón. – Soltó de repente.

–Eh?...porque? –

Giro un poco su cabeza para verlo y lo miro con cierta tristeza. –Admito que estuve actuando de una manera muy estúpida, especialmente contigo.–

–…bueno, no es tan así…–

–Claro que sí, siendo tan egoísta como lo soy… siempre término hiriendo a los demás. Ser odiada por medio mundo no me resultaría extraño.– murmuro mientras ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo.

–P-porque dices eso? – Él se empezó a preocupar por las palabras de la muñeca.

–Acaso no es verdad? – respondió tajante y luego continuo. –Yo…sinceramente amo esta pacifica vida que estamos llevando en estos momentos, si algo llegara a pasar….–

Jun puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia, esta levanto levemente la cabeza.

–Si algo llegara a pasar no sería culpa tuya.–

–Como que no!? Yo sé que escuchaste todas y cada una de las cosas que le conté a Suigintou esta tarde…–

–Es por eso que digo que no será tu culpa. Lo único que me molesta es el hecho de que no me lo contaste directamente a mi o siquiera a alguna de las otras… porque? –

–"Porque" dices….. Ahora que le he dicho todo esto a alguien…– Comenzaba a bajar cada el más el tono de su voz mientras temblaba ligeramente. –Ella no va a estar contenta, seguramente me está esperando ahora mismo! –

–Si quiere atacarte aquí y ahora pues que lo intente!– dijo con determinación. –Shinku…no estás sola! Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que decirlo y entonces todos estaremos allí.–

–T-todos…?– balbuceo.

–Sí, todos. Tus hermanas, Nori…. Yo.–

Quizá no estaba expresando felicidad en este mismo momento pero por dentro estaba más que contenta por ese comentario, por ese apoyo que le estaba dando.

A ella nunca se le había ocurrido esa opción, bueno, lo había considerado en más de una ocasión mientras buscaba desesperadamente una solución. Aun así, el hecho de pedir ayuda le resultaba algo bastante arriesgado desde su posición. Ya sea por miedo o simplemente por orgullo, se negaba rotundamente a recibirla. Pero… de vez en cuando no estaría nada mal verdad? además de que la situación lo requería.

–Jun…– Ella le sonrió de manera tierna y tomo la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. –En serio me ayudarías? –

–Creí habértelo dicho en más de una ocasión. –

–Uh? Que cosa? –

–Yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase… no permitiría de ninguna manera que te llegaran a hacer daño.– hablo con seriedad. –Después de todo, lo prometí no es así? Jure por el anillo de la rosa que protegería tu rosa mystica.–

Shinku no pudo evitar sonreír más con las palabras de su médium. Él simplemente miro para otro lado tratando de mantener su postura seria, aunque sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas después de haberle mostrado esa sinceridad a su muñeca. Resultaba vergonzoso después de todo… haber dicho tales palabras.

…..

No mucho después de eso el joven de lentes finalmente cayo dormido…. La quinta Rozen Maiden, sin embargo, se quedó sentada al borde de la cama. No quería irse a dormir todavía. De alguna manera u otra tenía energía de sobra, se iría a descansar cuando fuera necesario.

* * *

Los días pasaban, la rutina volvió a ser la de siempre y nada, absolutamente nada, volvió a molestar a la rubia. Ahora comía normalmente, se iba a dormir normalmente y actuaba como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Sip, todo volvió a ser lo de siempre.

Jun y Suigintou eran los únicos que sabían acerca de esa tal Keikoutou, quien perseguía a Shinku todo el tiempo mediante sus sueños. Aunque últimamente dejo de hacer aparición.

La muñeca de rojo volvió a disfrutar del pasatiempo de molestar a Jun a cada rato con todo tipo de peticiones y a ver a su detective favorito, Kun-kun!, con más ahínco que antes. Incluso el broche raro que recibió de Keiko termino en la basura. Hinaichigo se veía bastante contenta con tener a su hermana mayor de vuelta y Suiseiseki también se alegraba de tener alguien más a quien molestar a parte de Kanaria o Hina. Souseiseki estaba feliz a su manera, por fin había vuelto la Shinku que todas conocían!

Pero no todos compartían la misma felicidad por el mismo motivo…

* * *

**En algún lugar…**

La primera Enju Maiden conocida como _Keikoutou_, daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas mientras no dejaba de maldecir en ningún momento.

–Ciertamente… tiene una boquita bastante sucia, señorita.– Hablo el conejo, apareciendo de la nada misma.

–LAPLACE! – Grito con furia. –Y TU DONDE CARAJ*S ESTABAS!? –

El simplemente se sacó el sombrero a modo de saludo. –Yo también me alegro de verla, como estuvo en estos días? –

–NO ES MOMENTO DE JUGAR! –

Ignorando el grito, el solo continuo hablando. –Una de sus hermanas quiere comunicarse con usted.–

–Oh? Oh? Quién es? Quién? – Con una bipolaridad al nivel Dios, la rubia peli-corta cambio por completo su tono de voz hablando con dulzura y emoción.

El conejo blanco se hizo a un lado y detrás apareció; Una muñequita de ojos turquesa y con un ondulado cabello marrón claro. Ella tímidamente avanzo hacia adelante.

–Keikoutou.– Hablo. –Vine aquí a hacerte algunas preguntas…–

–Garudaaaaaaaaaaa~! – (inserten corazoncitos aquí) se le abalanzo encima a la recién llegada.

La castaña suspiro y se corrió un poco más a la izquierda, haciendo que la pobre rubia pasara de largo y besara el piso.

–Keikoutou esto es serio.– Dijo con cansancio.

Frotándose la frente debido al golpe que se dio, keiko se levantó un tanto decepcionada. –En serio? Que sucede ahora? –

–Es sobre Aotenjou… no se encuentra en un buen estado.–

Ella no se mostró muy interesada en el tema, dejo escapar una risa de resignación y dijo; –Ja! Nadie la obliga a ser tan débil! –

La otra muñeca la miro con desconcierto. –Qué? Eso quiere decir que fuiste tú la que….!?–

–Entonces eso lo explica todo…– murmuro con furia. –Es culpa de Aotenjou después de todo. La razón por la cual no puedo salir de aquí…–

* * *

**Es cierto que en el cap. anterior dije ''las cosas se pondran feas'' pero sinceramente ahora ando un poco deprimida y no quiero hacer sufir a nadie! xD por eso dejemos lo siniestro para la proxima vale? no me peguen! DX**

**Y aclarando algunas cosas: Garuda hace aparicion! ella es la segunda enju maiden saben? y Aotenjou ... se los dire despues.**

**lamento que el cap. este aburrido, porque desde mi punto de vista si que lo esta! no se si pensaran lo mismo, como sea. Tomenlo como si fuera una especie de relleno (?**

**como siempre, gracias por el apoyo! por los reviews...por todo! los quiero! xD **

**hasta la proxima. shao**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP.9: "Müll"**

Ahora que todo había vuelto, aparentemente, a la normalidad. Jun ya no tenía que preocuparse más por el bienestar de sus muñecas y se dedicaría a volver a su rutina diaria; despertarse temprano en las mañanas e ir con Tomoe a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Nori iba siempre a la práctica de lacrosse, así que de vez en cuando tenían que comer comida comprada. Aunque ahora Shinku contaba con más compañía, Kanaria iba de vez en cuando de visita y Suigintou…iba por unas horas y luego se volvía a ir diciendo que solo estaba de pasada.

Con Tomoe tan ocupada en estos momentos, Hinaichigo ya no podía ir a su casa ni pasar el tiempo con ella. Así que se la pasa en la casa Sakurada al no tener nada más que hacer. Souseiseki esta yendo más seguido y por eso Suiseiseki ya no tiene por qué ir a visitarla.

Los problemas que se plantearon hace unas semanas se habían quedado como nada más que un mal recuerdo…cierto?

* * *

–Jun! Que paso con el té?– pregunto molesta la quinta rozen maiden.

–Ya voy! Maldición… no puedes esperar un minuto!? –

–Kun-kun ya empezó! Y no puedo disfrutar del capítulo sin mi taza de té!–

El muchacho le entrego la taza a la muñeca y se dispuso a salir corriendo de su casa, estaba llegando tarde por culpa de Shinku! Otra vez…

Una vez que salió del hogar, empezó a caminar rápidamente. No le gustaba hacer esperar a Tomoe, quien siempre llegaba puntualmente.

_"Por una parte es bueno que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad pero… también es molesto de cierta manera…"_ Pensó.

–Sakurada-kun! – llamo alguien detrás de él, era Tomoe. –Menos mal que te alcance…–

–Eh? No estabas en la escuela? –

–Me quede dormida… y me apresure a alcanzarte en cuanto saliste de tu casa…– hablaba haciendo una pausa a cada rato, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

Una vez que su compañera descanso un rato, ambos se fueron juntos rumbo a la biblioteca. Donde pasaron la mayor parte del día. Al atardecer empezó a hacer muchísimo calor, por lo que las muñecas y Nori se quedaron encerradas con aire acondicionado en la residencia hasta que anocheció. El joven médium, por otro lado, salió con unos amigos por allí…

Esa noche Jun llego no mucho después de que todos se hayan ido a acostar. Entro sigilosamente y subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

–Hey. –

Jun pego un salto. Al ver de quien se trataba, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. –Muñeca loca…casi me matas de un infarto! –

–Eso sería lógicamente imposible dado a que todavía eres joven. Como sea, estas no son horas de llegar a casa desu! – Lo regaño.

–Es que surgió una salida con unos amigos y no pude negarme y….porque rayos te tengo que dar explicaciones? Que haces despierta de todas formas? –

–Estaba despidiéndome de Souseiseki desu.– respondió dándole poca importancia a la pregunta. –Vamos a dormir antes de que Nori despierte y nos mate a los dos desu~–

–Buena idea.–

* * *

_***Todo estaba oscuro, apenas podía ver el suelo en donde caminaba. Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, él solo caminaba… luego de un indeterminado periodo de tiempo se dispuso a observar los alrededores; todo estaba desolado y seco, era un terreno muy amplio algo así como una especie de jardín. También había ciertas estructuras y edificaciones, todos abandonados y destruidos._

_–Este es…. El mundo de Suigintou?– Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta._

_No. Por el estado en el que se encontraba el lugar aquel tranquilamente podía ser confundido con el mundo de la muñeca alada. De no ser porque había claras diferencias entre ese y este lugar._

_El conocía el mundo de la primera rozen… en cambio, este lugar era uno en el que nunca estuvo. Ni siquiera se parecía a algún N-field conocido._

_Y entonces…***_

Jun se levantó sobresaltado, tenía el corazón a mil y sudaba. Lentamente se llevó una mano a la frente. Que había sido eso? Una pesadilla? Efectivamente.

Un ensordecedor grito de desesperación fue eso que lo despertó. Lo más…feo, por así decirlo, es que el grito era de Shinku. Luego de calmarse un poco, se dispuso a pensar que estaba equivocado. Después de todo, él nunca había la había escuchado gritar…aunque de cierta manera, algo le decía que se trataba de su muñeca. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse verdad? Porque ella seguramente estaba durmiendo ahora mismo en su maleta y nada pareció haberla molestado en los últimos días… eso que él tuvo, no fue más que un tonto sueño.

Con eso en mente, consiguió las agallas suficientes para dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en la sala:**

Todas las muñecas, exceptuando a Suigintou y a Kanaria obviamente, se encontraban bastante aburridas mientras esperaban por Nori para que les prepare el almuerzo. Estaban emocionadas ya que después de todo iban a comer hamburguesas florales!

–Shinkuuuu~– Canturreaba una muñequita vestida de rosa. –Estoy aburrida, ven a jugar conmigo! –

–Y desde cuando tengo la obligación de jugar contigo? – Respondió con pura indiferencia la muñeca roja.

–Solo por hoy nano! Por favor!–

–En ese caso ve a jugar con Suiseiseki entonces…–

–No, ella es mala con Hina nano! De ninguna manera!–

La pobre rubia dio un suspiro. –Hinaichigo…basta con eso, trato de leer este libro.–

–Eso es mentira! –

–Porque dices eso?–

–Porque agarraste el libro cuando me acerque a ti, nano! Y además lo estas sosteniendo al revés! – Le apunto mientras hacia una mueca de enfado. Shinku quedo completamente en blanco. Que más podía hacer? La había descubierto.

–E-entonces Hinaichigo…a que te gustaría jugar?–

* * *

–No puedo creer que nos haya arrastrado a Suiseiseki, Souseiseki y a mí para que juguemos a las escondidas con ella.– renegaba mientras subía escaleras arriba. La pequeña fresa se encontraba en la planta baja contando en este momento.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Jun, su supuesto escondite, algo hizo que se detenga. Un agudo dolor de cabeza provoco que perdiera levemente el equilibrio.

Sin darse cuenta, ella inadvertidamente apareció en una elegante sala bastante silenciosa…su propio N-Field. La luz del sol se filtraba por una gran ventana, iluminando los muebles de aquel lugar. Los pétalos de rosa flotaban por ahí. Estaba confundida, que había pasado? Hace un rato estaba subiendo las escaleras en camino a la habitación de Jun y de repente esto. Acaso se había quedado dormida? No puede haber otra forma de entrar a su propio mundo si no es así.

No paso mucho tiempo de tranquilidad. Al fijarse mejor en los detalles de su propio mundo pudo ver que los pétalos comenzaban a secarse y a marchitarse. El cielo se empezaba a descolorar, todo esto sucedía de manera lenta pero cada vez era más visible.

–Al fin puedo verte de nuevo…– Una voz femenina que conocía bastante bien hizo presencia.

Se volteó bruscamente para comprobar si lo que estaba sucediendo era de verdad. Lamentablemente lo era. A pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba había una figura entre las sombras, está ligeramente se movió al tiempo que soltaba una risita algo perturbadora.

Al avanzar un poco más, saliendo de la oscuridad, todo el cuerpo de Shinku se tensó.

–K-k-Keikoutou! – Dijo con miedo. –Que… que haces aquí? Se supone que tu…!–

–Pobrecita…en serio creíste que me había rendido? –

La muñeca de rojo retrocedió un poco. –V-vete… ahora mismo. –

–No quierooo~– Se burló. –He venido aquí a decirte algo importante sabes? –

–DEJAME EN PAZ! – Grito Shinku y le arrojo a la otra muñeca una taza de porcelana que se encontraba en una mesita detrás de ella.

Keiko no se sorprendió, es más ni se inmutó. Solo se quedó en su lugar. En un instante desfundo su espada. Fue cosa de un segundo pero antes de que la taza llegara a golpearle, se partió a la mitad en un corte limpio.

–Guarda esa energía.– Dijo con un tono serio y luego simplemente se desvaneció en el aire apareciendo al instante detrás de Shinku. –Porque tú y yo terminaremos con esto AHORA. –

–Que quieres decir? –

–Tú y yo lucharemos…Que te parece si nos encontramos mañana a la medianoche? la ganadora matara a la perdedora.–

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Ella se giró levemente para poder ver la cara de su enemiga, esta tenía una peligrosa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. La perdedora morirá? Si ese sería el caso entonces… no perdería por nada del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, aun con la duda persistiendo en su mente, ella simplemente acepto la propuesta.

–Está bien, que así sea. –

…...

Cuando recobro la conciencia se encontró a sí misma en la cama de Jun. Se levantó de allí con cierta pereza. Eso de recién…habrá sido solo un sueño? Imposible. Eso definitivamente había pasado de verdad. Mientras se encontraba deliberando sobre eso, Hinaichigo abrió la puerta.

–Unyuu…Shinku! Ya cena esta lista! – Anuncio alegremente y se acercó a su hermana mayor para tomarle la mano. –Vamos, apúrate o se enfriara! –

–Oh, si…vamos. – respondió algo distraída.

* * *

**En el N-Field de Keikoutou;**

Un agujero de conejo se abrió y de el salió Keiko, estaba terriblemente cansada…pues abrir un N-field de la nada misma es súper complicado, incluso para alguien con una fuente de energía inacabable como ella. Se lanzó a su sillón y se dispuso a dar una siesta.

–Como le fue, señorita? – pregunto Shirosaki.

–Aish… terriblemente mal! Lo único que quiero es dormir un poco…–

–Espero que no haya tenido que usar la violencia. –

–Descuida no lo hice…– respondió dándole poca importancia. –Ya sabes que no me gusta romper mis juguetes nuevos. –

El hombre sonrió a modo de complicidad. Luego él se disculpó formalmente y abandono el lugar, dejando a la rubia descansar tranquila.

* * *

Ya mientras todos almorzaban tranquilos, algunos comentaban lo que les había pasado durante el día. La más pequeña muñequita se quejaba de no haber podido terminar de jugar con sus hermanas al escondite, Jun daba comentarios sobre lo insoportablemente lleno que se encontraba el colegio ese día y Shinku… ella estaba inerte. No hacía nada más que mirar fijamente su plato de comida, las palabras de Keikoutou resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

–Shinku-chan?– Llamo Nori, tratando de hacerla volver a la realidad. –Estas bien? –

Eso hizo que Jun y Souseiseki dejaran de comer para observar a la rubia.

–Eh?...si, porque lo preguntas…? –

–No estas comiendo nada…–

–Umm….No tengo hambre, Hinaichigo si quieres acabalo por mi…– Empujo el plato hacia un costado y abandono la mesa. Eso resulto sospechoso para la jardinera menor y el médium.

Una vez que salió del lugar, se detuvo en el pasillo…miro hacia cierto lugar y se dirigió allí; a la sala de almacenamiento, donde se encontraba ese gran espejo que les permitía ir y venir de los N-field.

Ingreso al lugar y se quedó parada frente al espejo, observándose a sí misma reflejada en él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado de semi-panico , respiraba con dificultad y estaba temblando. Ella apoyo su frente en la superficie lisa del espejo, obligándose a calmarse.

Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y ella fue capaz de enderezarse…

–Shinku?– Una suave e inocente vocecita pronuncio su nombre. Al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Hinaichigo. Esta camino con cierto temor hacia su hermana mayor. –Te sientes bien? –

–Me encuentro perfectamente bien. No necesitas preocuparte por mi.– Le contesto en un tono gélido, lo que hizo que la menor se asuste un poco.

Tratando de impedir que eso le afecte, la pequeña avanzo un poco más hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Shinku. Quien tenía una expresión bastante indiferente en este momento.

–Te vas a ir? –

–No…no por ahora.–

–Si te vas….volverás?–

Ella cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a la pequeña. –No lo sé.–

–No quiero que te vayas!– levanto la voz a la vez que daba otro paso adelante.

Shinku se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Mucho menos a la pequeña fresa, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría si le llegara a contar todo lo que le estuvo pasando.

–Lo lamento…–


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que nada. Tengo tres cosas que decirles chicos...**

**1- Perdon por tardarme taaaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar, es que me dedique a escribir otras historias que supongo que terminare no subiendo al final :v**

**2- Soy un asco con eso de las peleas.**

**y 3- me estoy odiando por eso xD.**

**disfruten!**

**CAP.10: "Auf Wiedersehen"**

–Qué significa eso? –

—Hinaichigo…– dijo con voz apagada. –Yo… enserio tengo que irme…–

–No…Hina no quiere que te vayas! –

–No creo que sea algo que puedas evitar.–

La pequeña se alteró un poco con las palabras de su hermana mayor, bajo la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo en silencio. De verdad no podía hacer nada para evitarlo? Para empezar, a donde iría Shinku? No podía ser un buen lugar si la ponía de esa manera.

–A…a donde iras? –

–No es algo que tenga que ser de tu incumbencia.– dicho eso salió de la sala, dejando sola a Hinaichigo allí.

Eso fue difícil, no le gusto tratarla de esa manera pero no podía hacer otra cosa! Contarle implicaría meterla en este problema y no quería eso. Lo último que quisiera en este mundo, sería volver a perder a su querida hermanita.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y suavizo un poco su expresión. Dejo de caminar y levanto la cabeza para mirar al frente; donde estaba parada Souseiseki. Esta estaba de brazos cruzados y la miraba seriamente.

En menos de 5 minutos se encontraban ambas en la habitación de Jun.

–Y bien?– rompió el silencio.

–Que cosa? – respondió la rubia sin darle importancia a las palabras de la jardinera.

–Volvimos a lo mismo.– hablo de manera casi frustrada. –Siempre tratas de guardártelo todo para ti, deja de pensar en las consecuencias y habla! –

Casi termino sorprendiéndose por las palabras de la muñeca de azul pero, como siempre, termino poniendo una cara inexpresiva y se hizo la desentendida.

–No veo el porque me molestan tanto. Ya les he dicho que no me pasa nada malo.–

–Mientes. Quizás puedas engañar a Jun y a nuestras hermanas pero a mí no!–

La muñeca de rojo se sentó en la cama de su médium. –Me imagino que no tienes nada más que hacer no?– habló en un tono sarcástico, bastante raro en ella.

Ese comentario saco de quicio a la jardinera, como podía tomar su preocupación como objeto de burla?. Souseiseki abrió la boca para regañarla una vez más pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Suiseiseki quien las estuvo espiando desde detrás de la puerta escuchándolas todo el tiempo.

–Es hora de dormir desu! – Anuncio la jardinera mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Dormir?...pero si ni siquiera son las 8…– dijo mientras le daba un vistazo al cielo desde la ventana. Este apenas estaba empezando a oscurecer.

–Es hora de dormir porque yo lo digo! Y tú también Souseiseki! Tienes que irte yendo ya desu!–

Suiseiseki empezó a empujar a su gemela fuera de la habitación, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Apenas se fueron, apareció Jun. El joven le dio una mirada de preocupación pero la rubia solo evito mirarle a los ojos y se metió en su maleta con la excusa de estar muy cansada.

* * *

**Al otro día;**

Todo transcurrió de manera normal; Suiseiseki se la pasó toda la tarde haciendo tonterías con Hinaichigo, Nori salió a practicar una vez más lacrosse con sus amigas y Jun desapareció desde temprano en la mañana diciendo que tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer en la biblioteca.

Como era de esperarse, Shinku estuvo todo el día pensativa…cosa que preocupo a la menor de las gemelas. Souseiseki trato de acercarse a ella e intentar hacerla hablar de lo que le estaba molestando nuevamente pero la rubia solo le ignoro y evito durante el resto de la tarde.

Fue un día bastante gris y oscuro no solo para Shinku sino también para la pequeña fresa. La charla que había tenido con su hermana la noche anterior le había dejado bastante mal aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Estuvo todo el día tratando de olvidarlo, era un pensamiento bastante molesto que siempre volvía sin importar cuantas tonterías hiciese. No podía evitarlo, era una de sus hermanas más queridas y el hecho de que estuviera sufriendo internamente era algo lo suficientemente malo como para querer correr y directamente abrazarla con fuerza…pero si llegaba a hacer eso lo más probable es que Shinku le dé una bofetada.

"Sea lo que sea lo que la esté atormentando…Shinku podrá contra ello, ella es fuerte y yo confió en ella". Con ese pensamiento en mente lograba calmarse un poco y seguir jugando tratando de auto convencerse de que nada saldría mal.

…..

La noche había caído antes de lo deseado. Si bien el encuentro acordado era a la medianoche pero surgieron unas cuantas cosas que hicieron que su "plan de escape" se jodiera bastante pues para empezar; Souseiseki se había quedado a dormir así que lo más probable es que la vea cuando este en camino hacia cierto n-field y lo peor de todo es que podría seguirla. Así que se encerró en su maleta durante horas esperando pacientemente hasta cierto punto para poder recién salir. Le dio una leve mirada a Jun, quien dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a él y con el mayor cuidado del mundo le deposito un leve beso en su mejilla, le dio una sonrisa algo triste y se fue de la habitación.

Se aseguró de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido mientras iba por el pasillo y luego prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo en dirección a la habitación del espejo. Se paró frente al mismo observando su reflejo durante unos segundos antes de apoyar su mano sobre su superficie y murmurar algo.

–Espera.– Alguien detrás de ella hablo.

* * *

Aterrizo en una especie de salón de baile, era un lugar bastante extravagante y lujoso. Tenía un ambiente bastante cálido, estaba totalmente limpio y era bastante hermoso a la vista. La rubia miro a un lado y hacia el otro, buscando a alguien aunque no pudo ver a nadie a lo largo de todo el lugar.

Con un poco de desconfianza, avanzó unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Sin dejar de mirar a todas partes en la espera de algún ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Pero nada. Todo era silencio a su alrededor, el lugar era bastante bonito pero aun así no dejaba de darle cierto tipo de incomodidad.

–Vaya, no esperaba que te tardases tanto!– hablo en voz alta la otra muñeca.

–Dónde estás? Muéstrate! – Shinku se puso en guarda haciendo aparecer inmediata mente su bastón, mirando a todas partes sin saber de dónde provino la voz.

–Tranquila...– dijo Keiko apareciéndose por detrás de la muñeca de rojo, rodeándola con sus brazos en un intento por inmovilizarla. La contraria al darse cuenta de esto se alejó rápidamente.

–Basta de juegos Keikoutou!–

Al notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba su contrincante, la peli-corta no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas burlonas las cuales no le cayeron nada bien a Shinku.

–Pobrecita…haciendo todo esto por personas a quienes ni siquiera les importas.– Comento con malicia, sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado en la otra rubia; la cual solo frunció el ceño tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pero Keikoutou continuo; –Oye, Quizás los demás no se den cuenta pero yo lo veo claramente… a pesar de tu apariencia, en el fondo eres bastante frágil y delicada.– hizo una pausa para agrandar un poco más su sonrisa y mirarla de forma insana antes de continuar. –Sin importar lo mucho que trates de ocultarlo lo seguirás siendo! De esa manera, crees que serás capaz de proteger a tus seres amados? Alguien tan inútil como tú-…–

No pudo terminar la frase, pues un golpe bien dado la hizo caer al suelo.

–CALLATE!– Grito Shinku con bastante furia. –Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí!–

Se le abalanzo encima e intento golpearla con su bastón pero este fue frenado por la espada enfundada de Keiko.

–Y además te enfadas con facilidad…eres un libro abierto!– Se incorporó casi de inmediato y siguió luchando con su adversaria.

La batalla comenzó, los golpes volaban y se escuchaba constantemente el choque entre el bastón rosa de Shinku con la espada de Keiko. Lo único que le hacía rabiar a la rubia peli corta era lo bien que se defendía la otra muñeca; era como si leyera cada uno de sus movimientos y atacara según ello. Por supuesto que la doncella de Enju no se quedaría atrás, esta esquivaba y atacaba ágilmente pero aun así no fue capaz de acertarle ni un solo golpe.

Quizás no la tenía tan fácil como se esperaba que fuera…

Una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosa se dirigieron hacia ella, esta se deshizo de una buena cantidad de ellos con su espada. Acto seguido desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Shinku.

–Sinceramente no esperabas que fueses tan problemática!– Dijo al mismo tiempo que dirigía su espada hacia la nuca de la otra rubia.

Pero su espada chocó con una gruesa y rosa pared hecha de estos mismos pétalos, maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a lanzar otro ataque con la esperanza de deshacerse de esas malditas cosas y poder acercarse a su nueva enemiga. Pero Shinku fue más rápida. Le dio una potente patada en medio del pecho haciéndola retroceder, esta al ver como más de esos molestos pétalos se acercaban de forma peligrosa a ella los corto a todos de un rápido y único movimiento con su espada.

La Rozen Maiden se vio ligeramente sorprendida por eso pero no dejo que le afecte y siguió atacando a la otra sin darle un respiro o lugar para que esta pueda defenderse del todo bien. Por su parte Keikoutou estaba claramente frustrada al no poder acercarse lo suficiente a la otra doncella como para poder atacarla eficazmente con su espada. Mientras intento darle otro golpe con su espada, Shinku le esquivo con total facilidad y la golpeo con su bastón en la cabeza lo que la dejo sin sentido durante unos segundos, segundos que no fueron desperdiciados por la rubia vestida de rojo al darle un brutal golpe que lanzo a Keiko al suelo.

Con su enemiga caída, se le lanzo encima nuevamente para acabar con ella pero esta reacciono a tiempo y tomo su espada rápidamente, volviendo a lanzar otro ataque con la misma pero esta vez logro ocasionarle una buena aunque poco profunda cortada a Shinku en la parte del abdomen.

Después de haber sido herida, retrocedió casi inmediatamente dando un salto hacia atrás y luego más pétalos se esparcieron por el aire, estos rodearon a Keiko y en menos de un segundo estos cambiaron de forma volviéndose como pequeñas agujas que se dirigieron hacia ella antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear.

Sin poder esquivarlos o bloquearlos, solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos antes de sufrir la gran oleada de esas cosas filosas. Las cuales le produjeron múltiples cortes en el cuerpo y algunos hasta se incrustaron en su piel de porcelana haciéndolo peor.

…..

Shinku se paró frente a Keikoutou quien se encontraba tumbada en el suelo con múltiples golpes y cortaduras, tanto su cabello como parte de su vestimenta estaban hechas un desastre. Por supuesto que Shinku tampoco se veía perfectamente bien, pero había ganado y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

–Ugh…Santo cielo, esta es la primera vez en mi vida en donde conozco a alguien que haya sido capaz de causarme tanto daño de esta manera…– Se quejaba. –Aunque no es normal que me ataques sin piedad.–

La muñeca de rojo hizo desaparecer su bastón, pues su adversaria se veía bastante malherida y no parecía ser capaz de poder levantarse por su cuenta.

–Eso era todo lo que tenías? Por esto estuve preocupándome todos estos días? Que pérdida de tiempo…– Comento con tono furioso.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Dejando atrás a su enemiga. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la gran entrada del lugar todo se volvió negro de repente. Fue como si todas las luces se apagaran dejándola a ella sola en medio de la divina nada. Podía sentir el suelo debajo de ella pero no podía verlo! Todo negro, absolutamente todo.

Antes de que pudiera saber que estaba pasando sus brazos y piernas fueron tomados por gruesas cadenas las cuales aparecieron repentinamente y ni siquiera se veía de donde habían venido o donde terminaban.

–Pero que…. Que es esto!?– Trato inútilmente de librarse de ellas, con cada movimiento que hacia las cadenas comenzaban a apretarla más.

–Esto, cariño…– la voz de Keikoutou se escuchó en el aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció repentinamente frente a ella. Sus narices casi se tocaban…–Es parte de mi juego…–

La rubia de pelo corto lucia perfectamente bien, como si toda la lucha que había tenido con ella hace un rato no hubiera pasado nunca.

Shinku intento desesperadamente de alejarse de la mirada psicótica de la otra muñeca pero las cadenas volvieron a apretarla con más fuerza esta vez. Ella jadeo, el dolor en sus brazos y piernas aumentaba cada vez más…sentía como si estuvieran a punto de quebrarse. Se sentía enferma al mirar a ese par de oscuros ojos azules que la miraban directamente al alma.

La sonrisa enferma de Keikoutou se ensancho más antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

La muñeca de rojo se estremeció al sentir manos en su cintura. Podía sentir el aliento de su contraria en su cuello, esta le hablo con un tono venenoso;

–Sabes porque te quiero a ti en específico?... apuesto a que no.–

–Ba-basta… déjame… ir….– Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, estaba aterrada… ella había ganado el encuentro entonces porque? No iba a terminar todo ahí? Porque….?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El miedo se apodero de ella por completo, quería gritar… quería gritar y pedir ayuda pero a quién? El dolor que le causaban las cadenas en sus brazos y piernas se volvía cada vez más insoportable… este sería su fin?

_Porque cuando más te necesito…_

Keikoutou saco su espada.

_Ni siquiera estas allí… ni siquiera cerca…._

–Jun…– pronuncio débilmente, la voz se le estaba yendo y las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus parpados cerrados. Si ella lo llamaba él vendría verdad? Él es su médium, su sirviente…él la protegería de todo…verdad? Sin lugar a dudas…lo haría.

Que inútil.

_Alguien sálveme…_

Keiko levanto su espada en el aire, lista para terminar con la vida de la Rozen Maiden.

_Por favor…_

–JUN!–

Entonces la espada bajo y después de eso solo hubo silencio absoluto.

**Fin de cap. 10**

* * *

**Es posiblemente el cap. mas largo que habre escrito... espero que no se aburran a media lectura jeje...**

**diganme que les parecio el cap de hoy :) repito; perdonnn por tardarme tanto... es que me meti en cierto fandom y ademas de eso la escuela me tiene sin vida...**

**posiblemente el proximo cap salga en menos de una semana asi que nos vemos! **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP.11: "Schuldig**"

**En el N-field:**

Suigintou, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki y Jun se encontraban ahora dentro del espejo, en medio de miles de puertas flotantes en un espacio infinito.

–Alguien podría decirme que estamos buscando exactamente aquí? – Pregunto el muchacho.

–Que no lo ves? Estamos buscando a Shinku desu. Así de simple.– respondió amargadamente la muñeca de verde.

–Aquí? En qué lugar puede….–

–En este espacio sin fin hay un sinnúmero de puertas, cada una de ellas nos llevara a un mundo diferente…– Explico Souseiseki a medida que todos avanzaban por el N-field.

–Y se supone que dentro de alguna de estas se encuentra Shinku?– pregunto el muchacho dándole una mirada leve a su alrededor.

La muñeca de azul asiente con seriedad.

–Y como se supone que la encontraremos entre millones de estas ridículas puertas!? No terminaremos nunca!– Alzo la voz, era una locura… tendrían que revisar cada una de esas puertas para encontrarla? Sería imposible.

Suiseiseki solo dio un sonoro suspiro y se apoyó en una puerta de por ahí. –Supongo que la manera más fácil y rápida seria ir directamente a su mundo, verdad?– pregunto en tono cansado.

Suigintou, quien hasta entonces solo había callado, dejo de caminar para apoyar a la jardinera en eso. –Es una opción, me había olvidado de eso.– dijo. –Souseiseki, sácala….solo ella puede guiarnos hasta su puerta.–

Jun y Suiseiseki se intercambiaron miradas de confusión, no muy seguros de lo que las otras dos muñecas hablaban. En eso, la menor de las gemelas levanto una mano y llamo suavemente;

–_Hollie…–_

Enseguida, una lucecita roja apareció y comenzó a girar en círculos de manera muy intranquila.

Eso sorprendió mucho a la otra jardinera y al chico. Hollie? El espíritu artificial de Shinku? Como es que..?

Como adivinando sus pensamientos la muñeca gótica volvió a hablar. –Oh, cierto… con todo el lio de esta mañana nos olvidamos de mencionarlo no? Bueno se los explicare desde el principio….–

* * *

**Flashback: En la mañana.**

–Hey, alguien vio a Shinku? – Pregunto una muy preocupada Souseiseki mientras entraba a toda velocidad a la sala.

Nori negó con la cabeza. –No la he visto desde anoche…–

–No la encuentro en ningún lado…Y tu Suiseiseki? –

–NO.–

–….está bien…. Y que me dicen de Hinaichigo? Ella tampoco está en su maleta.–

Antes de que todos pudieran responder, un grito se escuchó a lo largo de toda la casa y la dueña de la voz era, obviamente, la pequeña fresa. Ambas gemelas y Nori se lanzaron a la carrera apenas lo oyeron.

–Vino de la habitación del espejo desu! – Señalo la jardinera mayor.

Una vez que todas estuvieron frente a la puerta, Souseiseki al abrir la puerta pudo ver que su hermanita se encontraba arrodillada mirando al espejo con total horror, con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas. Al darle una mirada más detallada se podía ver que su vestido no estaba en buenas condiciones, era como si alguien la hubiera atacado…Nori fue quien la levanto y le dio un ligero abrazo. El cual la pequeña correspondió desesperadamente…

–Que sucedió Hina-chan? ¿Dormiste aquí o…– Fue interrumpida por el llanto de la muñequita.

–_No pude….– _murmuro con una voz quebrada, no podía controlar sus lágrimas. _–Ella…se fue…–_

La humana solo comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente los cabellos, haciéndola calmarse. Las otras dos muñecas solo se quedaron a un costado mirando todo en silencio, tratando de entender la reciente situación. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la pobre Hina se quedara dormida nuevamente en los brazos de Nori.

Y justo cuando se disponían todos a salir del lugar, Jun bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Todavía con su pijama puesto y con una leve mirada de preocupación en su rostro él solo dijo: –Chicas… vean esto.–

Nori y Suiseiseki lo siguieron hasta el comedor pero Souseiseki se quedó en su lugar, el espejo comenzó a brillar detrás de ella y cuando esta se dio la vuelta una luz salió disparada del mismo. Acto seguido, Suigintou salió por el mismo lugar.

…

Una vez que (casi) todos estuvieron en el comedor, Jun le mostro su mano izquierda a sus acompañantes, más bien, les mostro el anillo de rosa que se encontraba en su dedo anular. El anillo que estaba quebrado. No era como esa vez en la que Jun y Shinku pelearon con Suigintou en el mundo de los sueños del muchacho, no, esta vez parecía ser mucho peor.

Suiseiseki enseguida entro en pánico. –El anillo! Cómo pudiste romperlo así!? –

–No fui yo! de acuerdo? Desperté esta mañana y ya estaba así!– Explico con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

–El anillo roto, la Hinaichigo asustada y el espíritu perdido…todo coincide con la desaparición de Shinku…no es eso algo raro?– Pregunto una voz conocida, Suigintou para ser más exactos.

Suiseiseki frunció un poco el ceño, lo que faltaba… este día no podía ser peor.

La muñeca alada fijo su mirada en Suiseiseki y directamente se dirigió hacia ella. La albina agarro ambos hombros de la jardinera mayor y la miro con desesperación. –Acaso no te dije muy bien que NO le quitaras los ojos de encima? –

–Pe-pe-pero eso fue hace un tiempo desu! Ella se veía bien después de eso así que por eso deje de prestarle atención! –

–Elegí a la peor persona para hacer ese trabajo…– Dijo con amargura y luego simplemente empujo a Suiseiseki hacia un lado antes de seguir hablando: –Y no la buscaron?–

–Hey, todos aquí acabamos de desayunar con la noticia okey? Danos tiempo para poder entender que está pasando!– defendió Jun.

–No hay tiempo! Prepárense y salgamos a buscarla, a estas alturas no pudo haber ido tan lejos! Ella solo tendría que aguantar media hora lejos de su médium.–

Luego de decir eso, ella solo tomo del brazo a Souseiseki y se la llevo con ella de vuelta a la habitación del espejo.

Todos los demás quedaron en silencio…

–Wow, soy solo yo o Suigintou de verdad está muy preocupada por Shinku desu?– Dijo con una total cara de WTF. Por favor, es Shinku de quien estamos hablando, ella puede cuidarse sola acaso nadie entiende eso?

Ahora sí que era una locura, primero Souseiseki, después Suigintou? Ahora que sigue? Hinaichigo?

Como si el universo entero hubiera conspirado para hacerle el día, la pequeña fresa se despertó inmediatamente y pegó el grito; –Hay que encontrar a Shinku nano!–

_Facepalm_.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**En el n-field nuevamente;**

–Y después de deambular por horas, negarle a Hinaichigo el venir con nosotros y buscar como IDIOTAS la mandita puerta, estamos aquí.– termino de contar la muñeca albina.

–Eso tiene sentido. Explicaría mi mal humor de estos momentos desu.–

Todo el grupo la miro con una cara de "es en serio?" pero luego la ignoraron.

El espíritu artificial volaba en línea recta a lo largo del n-field, el grupo la seguía de cerca.

–Muy bien, entonces encontraremos a Shinku en su mundo? – Pregunto con cierta esperanza, Jun. Tocando su anillo con preocupación.

–Bueno, es el lugar que más frecuenta… si no está allí….– Suigintou no quería terminar la frase.

La muñeca de azul volvió su mirada hacia al médium, mirando el anillo de este con atención.

–Jun-kun, tu contrato con Shinku está intacto pero… tu energía no está llegándole a ella de ninguna manera, hay que encontrarla y arreglar esto rápido.–

–Que…que le pudo haber pasado?–

–Lo más probable es que colapso al pasar más de media hora sin ti a su lado proporcionándole energía y quizás la encontremos en su mundo.– dijo con naturalidad, tratando de ocultar su propio nerviosismo también. Pero logro su objetivo, el cual era calmar al chico.

Lo único que esperaba era estar en lo cierto… si algo lo suficientemente malo le hubiera ocurrido a Shinku, el anillo tendría que haber desaparecido y su espíritu artificial también. Pero no. Hollie estaba bien, aunque obviamente muy preocupada por su dueña. Ella había llamado a Suigintou y la había guiado hasta la casa Sakurada.

–No puede ser…– dijo Suigintou, dejando de avanzar.

–Que sucede? – pregunto Jun con curiosidad.

La muñeca albina no respondió, en cambio, Hollie comenzó a girar y a girar indicando que algo faltaba en ese lugar. Suiseiseki entendió enseguida.

–Dice que la puerta de Shinku fue eliminada.–

–Cómo!? Las puertas no pueden desaparecer de la nada misma!– Exclamo la casi pelirroja.

–Claro que sí, pero para que desaparezcan el dueño del n-field debe estar….– la castaña no quería terminar la frase, decir algo como _"muerto" _ le ponía los pelos de punta.

Todos guardaron silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo del tema, el espíritu artificial rojo seguía dando vueltas incontroladamente.

–Emm…quizás la puerta se movió y este en otro lugar, no podemos simplemente irnos verdad? – Jun trataba de mantener la esperanza, pero ya era mucho.

–No lo creo. – Dijo Suiseiseki. –Las puertas flotan pero no se desplazan… al menos no constantemente ~desu.–

Ya con los ánimos bajos, el equipo de búsqueda decidió abandonar por el día de hoy.

**De vuelta a la realidad:**

Todos entraron por el espejo de la sala de almacenamiento, Nori y Hinaichigo los estaban esperando allí también. Al ver las caras tristes de los demás, las chicas dedujeron cual fue el resultado.

–Así que… no consiguieron nada?– Pregunto la humana, con una pizca de esperanza.

–No, nada. Buscar por los demás n-fields nos llevaría años! – Dijo el muchacho tomando asiento en una caja que estaba ahí.

–Tanto tiempo desperdiciado! – hablo molesta la muñeca de negro.

–Unyuu…que mal que la única manera de entrar al mundo de Shinku sea yendo por esa única puerta ~nano…–

Al oír esas palabras una idea paso por la mente de Suiseiseki. Al pensar con más detenimiento, una sonrisa maligna apareció por su cara.

–Eso es! – grito sorprendiendo a todos y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

Pasaron varios minutos y la muñeca loca no volvía, así que automáticamente todos tomaron su comentario como irrelevante y siguieron con lo suyo. Todos se trasladaron hacia la sala principal, donde Hinaichigo, Jun y Souseiseki se aplastaron en el sofá cansadamente y prendieron la tele con el fin de calmar sus nervios viendo algún programa interesante.

Suigintou tomo lugar en la mesa al igual que Nori, ninguna de las dos se puso a charlar pues no se tenían mucha confianza…bueno, Nori si pero la albina NO.

En ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, cuando todos estaban distraídos fue cuando paso;

De la divina nada y con una rapidez sorprendente, Suiseiseki salió de algún lugar con una sartén en la mano y le dio un fuertísimo golpe al pobre Jun en la cabeza, haciendo que este cayera inconsciente casi al instante de haber recibido el golpe.

Todos los demás presentes casi sufren un infarto por la repentina acción de la castaña. Y todas las miradas exigían lo mismo: explicación.

Suiseiseki solo sonrió triunfante. –Hey! Fue la mejor idea que tuve!–

–Qué demonios se supone que tenías en mente Suiseiseki!? – Grito Souseiseki corriendo a ver al pobre chico tirado en el suelo. –Casi lo matas! Es más, hasta quizás le ocasionaste un tumor cerebral o algo así…–

–Vamos no exageres… sé que tú también amaras la idea en cuanto te la diga desu~!–

Al terminar de decir eso, ella llamo a su espíritu artificial, Suidream, la cual inmediatamente abrió una puerta al mundo de los sueños. Todos quedaron atónitos.

–Suiseiseki?... –

–Así es! Jun es el médium de Shinku, por lo tanto, si vamos por sus sueños tal vez podamos llegar al mundo de Shinku a través de ellos desu! – Espeto. –El anillo está destruido pero el lazo sigue firme no es así? Vamos! –

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, el grupo se abrió camino hacia esa puerta recientemente abierta y entraron al mundo de los sueños de Jun. Hina y Nori se quedaron en la casa para poder ayudar desde allí.

Ahora. En el mundo de Jun, cuando este vio a Suiseiseki no le dijo cosas muy bonitas (xD) lo cual desato una pelea muy de ellos. Muy bien, habían entrado… solo faltaba abrirse paso entre el mundo de los sueños de Jun para finalmente llegar al de Shinku y poder traerla de regreso… si es que se encontraba allí.

Sin más preámbulos, todos continuaron con su misión. Les tomo tiempo, pero después de unas horas, de una manera u otra ahora se encontraban ante una puerta completamente blanca. La cual se presumía que llevaría al mundo de la rubia.

–Y ahora? – Pregunto impacientemente Jun.

–Tranquilízate! Todavía tenemos un obstáculo más ~desu! – Dijo molestamente la muñeca de verde apuntando a las zarzas llenas de espinas que cubrían por completo dicha puerta.

Souseiseki no lo dudo mucho e invoco a sus tijeras, no mucho después dio un fuerte y rápido movimiento que termino cortando una buena cantidad de ellas. Al menos fue lo suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando entraron no encontraron nada bueno.

_Todo estaba destruido._

Era un desastre! Era sucio, era…horrible. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando el paisaje con angustia y cierto asombro en sus rostros. Suigintou era claramente la más afectada, pues claro! Ella era la que visitaba este lugar con más frecuencia, ya sea para molestar a Shinku en sus sueños o solo para pasar el rato con ella mientras dormía… ya casi se tenía de memoria el lugar es por eso que ahora, para ella, este lugar estaba irreconocible.

El extenso campo de rosas rojas que se podía ver hasta más allá del límite no eran más que meros tallos y ramas podridos y marchitos, todo estaba devastado.

Y la enorme mansión en donde Shinku pasaba gran parte de su sueño en su interior? Ahora parecía una especie de casa embrujada, completamente abandonada con las paredes en un pésimo estado. Las ventanas rotas, paredes descoloridas… y su interior era mucho peor.

Decidieron separarse para poder ir a buscarla, Suigintou y Souseiseki por un lado, Jun y Suiseiseki por el otro.

El primer dúo comenzó a ir a través de un largo pasillo que terminaba con una gran puerta. Mientras caminaba, la muñeca gótica pisó algo.

Cuando bajo la mirada a ver lo que era, se sorprendió. Se trataba del reloj de bolsillo de Shinku! Que hacia aquí? En medio de la mugre?

**Con Suiseiseki y Jun:**

La gemela mayor hurgaba todos y cada uno de los lugares que encontraba; bajo los cuadros, levantaba macetas y hasta se fijaba debajo de las alfombras para ver si no había nada que les pudiera ser útil. El chico de lentes, por otro lado, solo miraba su alrededor con cierta tristeza.

–El mundo de Shinku es en serio tan…abandonado? –

–Tonto! Claro que no! El mundo de Shinku es uno de los más hermosos en mi parecer desu!...bueno, no en estos momentos. – dijo sin dejar de abrir cada cajón que encontraba.

–Ya veo, entonces esto también tiene que ver con su desaparición? –

–Me imagino que si… es por eso que no creo que ella este aquí desu.–

Jun volteo a mirarla con confusión. –Qué? Entonces qué haces hurgando entre todas sus cosas? Es más, para que nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar? –

–Bueno, no pensé que el lugar estuviera en estas condiciones y además…– hizo una pausa cuando encontró algo en uno de los cajones, pero se desilusiono mucho al ver que solo era un lazo sucio. Y continuo; –Bueno, por ahí encontraremos algo que nos sirva en futuras ocasiones, acaso nunca jugaste _amnesia_? –

–Que cosa? –

–Lo considerare como un no.–

**Con el otro dúo:**

Souseiseki ahora caminaba sola por la mansión, no supo en qué momento se separó de Suigintou, hasta hace un rato podía escucharla caminar detrás de ella y ahora simplemente desapareció, cuando volteo a verla no estaba ya y luego volvió por sus pasos para ver si quizás se había quedado atrás… pero nada. No había ni rastro de la muñeca de negro… con excepción de sus plumas las cuales no dejaban un rastro muy claro.

Mientras observaba perdidamente el suelo sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

–Suigintou? – llamo.

–_Ayúdame._

–Eh? – se volteó casi de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, apenas pudo ver una silueta conocida lanzándose a correr antes de volver a perderse por uno de los pasillos. Souseiseki quedo petrificada. Podía ser ella?

–Espera! –

Y salió corriendo detrás de esa figura.

* * *

**Después**** de muchos años, nuevo cap! ehhh! :D okno.**

**tenia miedo de subir este cap, estuvo terminado hace mas de una semana pero sinceramente no me sentia segura si subirlo o no... pero al final dije: ''Oh, que rayos... subamoslo!''**

**Hice una pequeña referencia al juego de ''Amnesia; the dark ****descent'' LoL (no me peguen)**

**Estaba algo confundida al respecto de la puerta de los sueños de shinku, no sabia si las muñecas tenian una, es mas, yo pensaba que solo los humanos tenian una. Pero luego recorde que en el manga Shinku menciono que Suiseiseki tenia una asi que Bueh, y si no es asi pues... imaginen que lo es :v**

**Gracias por leer el fic! gracias por dejar reviews! en fin, gracias por todo! los amo!**

**prox. cap estara listo despues de un buen tiempo...me están llenando de exámenes aquí. Hasta otra!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP.12: "Die Welt der Spiegel"**

–Espera! – Grito la muñeca de azul, corriendo detrás de aquella figura.

No podía alcanzar a ver por donde se metía, pues era bastante rápida, solo se guiaba por el sonido de sus zapatos con tacos resonando por los vacíos e interminables pasillos. Porque de repente la mansión de los sueños de Shinku se volvió una especie de laberinto?

Señalándolo como irrelevante, ella siguió persiguiendo a la sombra sospechosa. No estaba del todo segura que fuera Shinku aunque sonara como ella. Bueno, en el mundo de los sueños se puede hacer lo que sea…

* * *

**En la casa Sakurada:**

Tomoe había ido a buscar a Jun para ir juntos a la biblioteca esa mañana pero se había encontrado con una Nori muy preocupada y con una Hinaichigo bastante inquieta y aterrada.

Nori le había explicado todo lo que había estado sucediendo con Shinku desde el principio, le dijo que ahora se encontraba desaparecida y por alguna razón Hinaichigo había aparecido encerrada en la habitación del espejo. La pequeña fresa explico que fue porque quiso detenerla.

–Entonces… vas a decirnos que fue lo que paso realmente anoche en ese lugar? – Pregunto la adolescente, poniendo a la pequeña muñequita en su regazo.

Ella empezó a jugar con sus manos, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos a su ex-medium.

–….Shinku….no volverá….verdad? – Dijo con palabras inaudibles. Tomoe puso una cara seria y se acercó un poco más a Hinaichigo, a que se refería con eso?

–Hinaichigo-chan, si no nos cuentas no seremos capaces de ayudar a Shinku-chan…– Dijo Nori, mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Tomoe.

Otra vez, la muñequita dudo antes de hablar. Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior….

_..._

_Bajo las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, cuidaba sus pasos ya que sabía que al más mínimo ruido se delataría su presencia. Empezó a ir lo más rápido que pudo, Shinku había salido de su maleta en medio de la noche y eso fue demasiado sospechoso. Acaso tenía algo que hacer a esa hora de la madrugada?_

_Sea lo que sea, si Souseiseki o Suiseiseki no pudieron averiguar qué era eso que estaba molestando a Shinku últimamente entonces ella lo haría! Como la buena hermana pequeña que es!_

_Shinku entro en la sala del espejo…ella no necesitaría ir a un N-field a estas horas a menos que sea…un duelo. No, eso no. A ella no le gusta luchar, ella odia hacerlo! Entonces porque esta a punto de atravesar ese espejo!? Tenía que detenerla, había que pensar en algo para evitar que se vaya a donde sea que este por ir…_

–_NO! Espera!_ _– Grito, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de su hermana rubia, pero eso no importaba…tenía que gritar o ir a despertar a las gemelas antes de que Shinku…_

_..._

–Hinaichigo!– Ese llamado la saco de sus profundos pensamientos.

Tomoe la estaba mirando con preocupación ahora y no solo ella, Nori empezó a acariciarle el cabello de una manera un poco triste.

–Perdón… es…es que…– Trato de excusarse pero al final resultó inútil, nunca le gusto mentir y en especial a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo. –Shinku se fue…y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerla…–

–No vas a decirnos como fue todo lo que sucedió? – Pregunto la adolescente.

Hina negó con la cabeza. –Preferiría no hablar de eso nano~…–

–Porque? Acaso paso algo malo…? –

–Shinku….ella….– Murmuro y volvió a concentrarse en sus dedos. Cómo reaccionarían si les contaba todo lo que le hizo Shinku con tal de zafarse de ella?

–Dinos Hina-chan…–

–Ella me ataco.– Decidió soltarlo. Enseguida sintió como Tomoe se tensó cuando dijo eso.

Es casi imposible. Shinku ama a Hinaichigo! El solo hecho de hacerle daño ni siquiera se le pasaría por la mente! Ella…ella no podría ser capaz! No se atrevería…

Pero claro, no olvidemos la rara actitud que la muñeca de rojo empezó a mostrar últimamente. Había tratado mal a todo el mundo, a Jun, a ambas gemelas… a Suigintou…. Pero nunca, jamás se mencionó o se vio que Shinku haya tratado mal a la muñeca de rosa. Ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada fea o algo por el estilo…

Tomoe miro bien a la pequeña que tenía en brazos en este momento. No parecía tener una lesión de ningún tipo, ni siquiera parecía tener algún tipo de rasguño. Eso sirvió de tranquilizante, pudo haberla atacado pero por lo visto no fue muy enserio.

–Como que "te ataco"? Explícanoslo con más detalles…–

–No pareció Shinku en ese momento…me asusto verla así. – Comento con intranquilidad… todavía no podía sacarse esa sensación de temor al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellas dos. –Pero miren! A pesar de todo lo que me hizo… no tengo ningún rasguño! No fue tan serio como pensé…aunque dolió mucho. –

Ambas humanas solo callaron, sea lo que sea que haya hecho Shinku, tenían que encontrarla…o sino quien sabe donde terminaría.

Tenían que contarle esto a los otros cuando estos regresaran.

* * *

Suigintou solo voló alrededor de la mansión, estaba en busca de cierta habitación donde creía que podría encontrar más pistas que en todo el lugar en sí mismo.

Por lo general, ella siempre aparecía allí para encontrarse con Shinku durante los sueños de esta pero las cosas habían sido muy diferentes esta vez por lo que ahora era algo difícil tener que buscarle ahora. Quien se llevó a Shinku también estaba buscando deshacerse de su mundo y por lo tanto destruyo (o escondió) su puerta…pero ¿Porque?

Si de algo estaba segura la muñeca alada, es que ese "quien" no es cualquiera.

–_Keikoutou tiene definitivamente algo que ver en esto. –_ Pensó para sí misma.

Freno de golpe cuando vio, a través una ventana, la habitación que estaba buscando. Al entrar vio que todo lo que se encontraba allí estaba en las mismas condiciones que todo lo demás en este mundo; roto y sucio.

No le sorprendió, pues su propio mundo no era tan diferente después de todo pero aun así… a ella siempre le había gustado el n-field de la rubia, no porque ya de por si era hermoso, no porque todo estaba siempre lindo e iluminado… sino porque reflejaba todo lo opuesto al suyo.

Ahora, ambos lugares estaban en las mismas condiciones…e inclusive peor aún.

Se abrió paso por la ventana, la cual estaba rota, y se situó en el medio del lugar mirando lo que la rodeaba con una expresión ilegible. Le resultaba algo incómodo y molesto admitirlo, pero como iba a poder ocultar toda esa preocupación y desesperación por saber lo que había pasado con su hermana? Se sentía mal, vacía por así decirlo…

Era casi injusto, acababan de hacer las paces entre las dos. Porque los problemas no dejaban de venir? Puede que no conozca del todo bien a Keikoutou, es más casi ni la conoce, pero aun así ella se hace la idea de lo que esa desquiciada muñeca es capaz de hacer.

Esa Enju Maiden le había dicho esa noche que se conocieron, que tenía grandes planes en mente pero para poder ejecutarlos necesitaba ciertos ingredientes…

Y uno de ellos definitivamente es Shinku.

Para que la quiere? Que hará con ella ahora que la tiene? Si esas preguntas tienen respuesta pues trata de no pensar en ellas.

Volteo la mirada hacia cierto punto. Una mesita. Pero esta no era cualquier mesa, aquí era en donde Shinku se sentaba cada noche a disfrutar de una perfecta y aromatizada taza de té. Suigintou se encontraba con ella en esa habitación siempre de la misma manera.

Pero ahora esa mesita estaba tirada en el suelo, sus manteles estaban sucios y las tazas hechas pedazos. Que había pasado exactamente en este lugar? Porque todo parecía como si hubiera sido atacado por un huracán?

Habitaciones enteras, pasillos, pisos, objetos, ventanas, puertas…todo en las mismas condiciones. Las únicas cosas que pueden hacer cambiar los n-fields serían la muerte del dueño o los cambios en el corazón de este.

El primero no era una opción gracias a Dios, porque si Shinku estuviera muerta entonces este lugar ni siquiera existiría ya.

La segunda…era, obviamente, lo más probable. Pero, qué cosas en todo el mundo podrían hacer que Shinku cambie de un día para otro? Había algo, pero Suigintou no quería creerlo… no había manera de que..!

–_Suigintou. – _

Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por esa voz, esa voz que conocía bastante bien. Se volteó lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos casi sin poder creer que había alguien más allí con ella.

–…Shinku? –

* * *

Souseiseki se había cansado. Correr por un pasillo con múltiples puertas que parecía extenderse cada vez mas era muy cansador, no podía cazar a esa misteriosa sombra todavía. Era casi irritante! Si fuera Suiseiseki de seguro ya estaría en el suelo lloriqueando o pateando las cosas de la bronca pero no, ella tenía que mostrar más madurez que su hermana mayor. Así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Para colmo su supuesta "compañera" le había dejado sola… estupendo. Si tan solo Suigintou estuviera aquí, ella podría ir más rápido debido a sus alas y tranquilamente atrapar a lo que sea que este corriendo por allí.

Pero la muñeca alada había desaparecido. Para su mala suerte.

–Donde están todos? Cuantas horas hemos pasado aquí? Deberíamos volver por ahora y continuar la búsqueda mañana en la mañana…solamente Suiseiseki y yo. Los demás van a demorarnos…como ahora.–

Hablaba sola. A quien le importaba? No había nadie con ella de todos modos.

O al menos eso pensó.

Sintió como dos maños frías sostuvieron su rostro. Eso envió escalofríos por todo su ser, no solo porque eran otras maños de muñeca…sino porque vinieron desde detrás de ella… y ella estaba con la espalda en la pared…

–Qué cosa…!?– Trato de gritar para alertar a los otros, pero fue inútil. Esas manos la arrastraron y la obligaron a atravesar la pared.

Una vez que lo hizo, ella se levantó del suelo. Solo para ver que debajo de ella no había nada más que un espacio en blanco; las paredes, el suelo…todo! Si no fuera porque es una jardinera de los sueños diría que es algo aterrador.

Miro al frente solo para ver a una muñeca parada delante de ella.

–Quien…quien eres? – Pregunto con asombro. Nunca la había visto antes.

La muñeca delante de ella se dio la vuelta con gracia, apoyo sus pies sobre la superficie inexistente y abrió uno de sus ojos dorados para ver mejor a la cuarta Rozen Maiden.

Tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve sujetados por una cinta celeste que hacia juego con el vestido que llevaba y con los zapatos. Estaba sujetando una especie de espejo redondo con un marco de plata.

La miro por unos momentos antes de volver a cerrar su ojo.

–…Nadie me dijo nada acerca de visitas. – Hablo con una voz tan suave que tranquilizo un poco los nervios de la jardinera. –Tu eres….Souseiseki, cierto? La cuarta Rozen Maiden…–

Le tomo un poco de tiempo reaccionar a la menor de las gemelas pero cuando lo hizo cayo todavía más en el asombro.

–Cómo es que lo sabes? –

Dando una leve risita, mientras se tapó los labios con su mano, ella le respondió dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

–Porque no conocería a mi contraparte? –

–Contra….parte…?– repitió sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima la otra muñeca, había algo en ella que la estaba atrayendo…pero ¿qué?

–Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. –

–Dime que estás haciendo aquí!? Como entraste!? Y porque…tú tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Shinku? –

La otra continuo como si Souseiseki no hubiera dicho nada. –Sal de aquí.– Dijo con una voz más seria.

–Eh? –

–Cuantas veces más tengo que decirlo? – Le gritó, o al menos lo intento, ya que tenía una voz demasiado suave como para hacerlo. –Me asegurare de sacarlos de aquí…a ti y a todos los que vinieron contigo…así que, date prisa. –

Souseiseki no se movió de su lugar. La otra muñeca se abalanzo hacia ella y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos, prácticamente clavándole las uñas. La gemela menor soltó un leve quejido, pues su enemiga se negaba a soltarla. Que es lo que quería? Porque estaba en el mundo de Shinku en primer lugar?

–No lo entiendes, tienes que darte por vencida. – Dijo con un tono de voz apagado. Souseiseki trato de luchar para sacársela de encima. –Es inútil que sigas buscando. Tu hermana ya no está aquí y tu deberías irte yendo! –

Cuando la muñeca de celeste termino de decir eso, la empujo violentamente hacia un lado. Haciéndola caer en una puerta de los sueños, un enceguecedor brillo la obligo a cerrar sus ojos bicolores.

* * *

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Suiseiseki y Jun. La muñeca del vestido verde perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas dando un leve chillido al hacerlo. El muchacho se aferró a una pared.

–Un terremoto? – Se preguntó.

Acto seguido, un agujero se abrió debajo de ambos haciéndolos caer por los mismos. Los dos gritaron a medida que caían.

Todos empezaron a caer en el vacío y antes de que pudieran siquiera procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya estaban de vuelta en el mundo real.

Todos se levantaron adoloridos, Jun empezó a frotarse la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar algunas maldiciones por lo bajo. Las gemelas se miraron en confusión y Hinaichigo simplemente se le lanzo encima al pobre chico de lentes.

–Alguna suerte? – Pregunto Nori.

–Ninguna…es como si hubiera desaparecido desu~…– Dijo la castaña, haciendo un puchero.

–No del todo. – Intervino Souseiseki. –Creo que tengo un nuevo plan de búsqueda…–

–Te escuchamos kashira~!–

Todos quedaron en silencio con esa nueva voz salida de la nada. Al localizar a la dueña de dicha voz, Suiseiseki se levantó inmediatamente del suelo solo para hacerle frente.

–Y que RAYOS haces aquí desu!? Kanaria! –

* * *

**Buuuenooo, me extrañaron? yo se que me extrañarooon~ okno.**

**otro cap aburrido para tener algo de relleno hasta el proximo! la cosa es no hacerlos sufrir con cada actualizacion :v **

**la escuela me tiene mal! :( no se cuando podre tener tiempo para escribir mas caps... pero hasta entonces disfruten este! **

***La muñeca que aparece aqui es Aotenjou! la cuarta Enju! ...no sabia como describir mejor su vestimenta, perdon por eso.**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews, los amo! Nos vemos en el prox cap! Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP.13: "kernel"**

–AOTENJOU!–

La cuarta Enju Maiden se encontraba sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol de cerezo, acababa de despertarse con ese grito. A pesar de haberla escuchado fuerte y claro hace unos momentos, no podía ver a la dueña de la voz en ningún lado. Lo único que había a su alrededor era un campo lleno de estos árboles, los pétalos rosas estaban prácticamente inundando el suelo.

Pensando que había sido algo de propia imaginación volvió a acomodarse para continuar con su relajada siesta. No le duro mucho la tranquilidad, ya que alguien la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

–Aotenjou! Que haces aquí durmiendo tan tranquilamente!?– Dijo Keikoutou mientras la levantaba de un tirón. Por la expresión de pocos amigos que tenía, la muñeca celeste dedujo que estaba bastante molesta con ella…por alguna razón.

–No entiendo que quieres decir…–

La rubia la tomo de un brazo y la arrojó bruscamente. Aotenjou se golpeó la espalda con el tronco de otro cerezo que había allí, se levantó lentamente, adolorida por lo que la otra muñeca hizo. No se atrevió a decir nada más… quien sabe de qué más seria capaz Keiko?

–….Eso fue por no haber obedecido al cien por ciento mis órdenes.– Dijo con tranquilidad, ignorando lo que acaba de hacer. –Tengo que repetírtelo?–

La muñeca de celeste bajo la cabeza, tenía demasiado miedo de hacerle frente.

–Aotenjou.– repitió con bronca. –Me estas escuchando? –

–…Si… Lo lamento hermana…–

–Hermana? JA! Yo no podría ser hermana de alguien tan patética ¿no?–

–…..–

–Volviendo al tema. Creí haberte dicho que eliminaras a cualquier problema que se te presente en la misión… se puede saber porque no me escuchaste? –

–….Si, te escuch-…–

–Y entonces!? – Le interrumpió.

–No hubo ningún tipo de problema! No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto! –

Keikoutou no respondió. En vez de eso, solo le dio la espalda. Se quedó pensativa durante varios minutos, con una gran mueca de disgusto plantada en su cara.

–Porque no mataste a _Souseiseki_? – Dijo finalmente..

–…No lo sentí necesario, además, solo estaba ella! Así que la saque de ahí para que no interfiriera!– exclamo, poniéndose de pie. No quería que Keikoutou se pusiera loca de nuevo… pero si no se enteraba entonces todo podía estar en tranquilidad como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque, si alguna Rozen Maiden llegaba a colarse en su mundo….

Trago saliva. No quería pensar en eso… no ahora, por lo menos.

La rubia, por otra parte, simplemente volteo a mirarla. Ahora tenía una cara completamente diferente a la de hace un rato, la miro como si nada y sonrió.

–Así fue? Solo estaba ella? Menos mal! –

Acto seguido, un agujero de conejo se abrió a sus espaldas y ella se metió en el. Ambos desaparecieron dejando nuevamente sola a la muñeca de celeste en medio del jardín de cerezos…

A Aotenjou le salió una gota en la cabeza… apoyo la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella y se llevó una mano a la frente. En serio, la bipolaridad de Keikoutou estaba empezando a asustarla. Pero le estaba preocupando otra cosa en estos momentos…

Había mentido… Oh por Dios, había mentido! A Keikoutou! Si la rubia de pelo corto se llegaba a enterar de que le había mentido… estaría en graves problemas! Tantos malditos problemas!

–Oww… que podría hacer para recompensar eso…?– Se dijo a sí misma.

–A quién recompensaras? – Habló alguien detrás de ella.

Al voltear se encontró con la tercera Enju Maiden; Kokuyouseki. Una muñeca de cabellos marrones y lacios, vestida con un largo vestido negro con detalles dorados y con ojos ámbar iguales a los de Aotenjou. A simple vista se puede ver lo alta que es en comparación a cualquier otra muñeca.

Ella estaba sonriéndole cálidamente, y se agacho solo para estar más al nivel de Aotenjou.

–Y bien? No vas a decirme nada?– dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

La muñeca de celeste se apartó de ella y evito mirarle a los ojos. Simplemente la ignoro mientras se dirigía a la salida. La otra muñeca suspiro, al parecer su hermanita no estaba de humor… habrá hablado con Keikoutou? Después de todo la estaba buscando…

* * *

**Fuera del hospital;**

Suigintou se encontraba entre los árboles que separaban la iglesia abandonada del hospital en donde estaba Megu. Totalmente confundida, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Había estado hablando con "Shinku" en el N-field de esta y de repente se encontraba a si misma de pie en medio de la nada… ¿Por qué?

Una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que ocurrió en ese mismo instante, antes de simplemente haberse desvanecido de un lugar y luego aparecer en otro. Por lo que recordaba, la tele transportación no era una de sus habilidades.

No… tuvo que ser algo más. Trato de recordar lo que paso en el momento en el que se encontró con la rubia pero, justo en el momento en el que la imagen de la quinta muñeca apareció en su mente, sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

Agarrándose la cabeza en el dolor, dio un grito corto. Tan pronto como el dolor llego, se fue.

–Qué demonios…? – Pregunto en voz alta, todavía confundida.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, una nueva voz detrás de ella le dio una respuesta;

–Eso es un efecto secundario de los poderes de Aotenjou, mal por ti. –

La albina recupero el aliento bruscamente al notar que no era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar, alguien más estaba allí con ella a unos pocos metros de distancia. Se volteó rápidamente para hacerle frente a quien sea que estuviera allí. Poca fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró, sentada en la rama de un árbol, a Keikoutou.

La rubia sonrió ante la reacción aburrida de la otra muñeca. –Hey! No me mires así! Yo solo le dije que se deshiciera de ese N-field tan inservible! –

La albina se tensó un poco con eso, los n-field no son cosa fácil de eliminar así como así! –¿Donde esta Shinku? – Preguntó.

–Y ahora te preocupas por ella? Pensé que la odiabas! – Dijo dándole una simpática sonrisa pero enseguida la sonrisa fue cambiada por una mirada seria y desinteresada. –Ríndete, tu hermana ya no existe en este mundo…ni en ningún otro. –

–A que te refieres con eso!? –

Al ver como la muñeca albina se puso en guardia, la rubia solo dio un suspiro aburrido mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba sentada. –No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para atacarte…solo para advertirte, así vas y le cuentas a tus otras hermanas lo que tengo planeado para ellas…–

–Sí, claro! – dijo mientras invocaba a su espíritu artificial y sacaba su espada. –Como si fuera a caer en ese truco viejo! –

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – respondió tranquilamente. Luego lanzo una carcajada que le envió escalofríos a todo el cuerpo de Suigintou… que era tan gracioso? Keiko le dedico la mirada más insana que alguna vez haya podido ver en alguien…

–Después de todo le prometí a Laplace que no rompería sus juguetes nuevos! _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_!–

–Muñeca enferma… que le hiciste a Shinku!? – las manos de Suigintou estaban empezando a temblar.

La risa enferma de Keikoutou no se detuvo, hacia oídos sordos a todas las amenazas que le tiraba Suigintou. Eso termino por completo la paciencia de la muñeca de negro.

–Está bien…– Murmuro para ella misma. –Si eso es lo que quieres! –

Antes de poder reaccionar adecuadamente, con un rápido impulso de sus alas, Suigintou se le había abalanzado brutalmente.

La risa de Keikoutou se extinguió totalmente en cuando se encontró con la espada de la primera Rozen Maiden atravesándole el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en ese mismo momento. Suigintou estaba completamente perdida en la furia, no la soportaba, por culpa de esa maldita muñeca Shinku estaba….!

La mirada sorprendida de Keiko no duro mucho, pues nuevamente una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro.

–Mira que eres ingenua…– Comento como si nada. –Hagas lo que hagas, nunca serás capaz de recuperarla! Ella me pertenece ahora y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a buscarla pues les aguardara un destino peor al que se pueden imaginar!–

Acto seguido, el cuerpo de la rubia se desintegro en el aire.

Lo único que pudo hacer Suigintou ante esto fue caer de rodillas y clavar su espada con fuerza en el césped. Recapacito un poco las palabras que la Enju Maiden le dijo por unos instantes y luego simplemente lanzo un grito de frustración.

* * *

**En la casa de Jun;**

–Entonces…– comenzó Suiseiseki. –Ese es tu plan?...desu? –

Su gemela solo asintió con la cabeza. Todos en la habitación se intercambiaron miradas de confusión o miedo. Con excepción de Kanaria quien simplemente se encontraba ajena a todo lo que había pasado.

Ante el repentino silencio, el muchacho de lentes tuvo que hablar. –Así de simple? No tienes algo más en mente? Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal como por eje-…–

–ESTAS LOCA!? – interrumpió la muñeca de verde. –Shinku desapareció de la faz de la tierra, su N-field fue destruido y Dios sabrá qué demonios son esas malditas muñecas de las que hablas! Y solo vienes y nos dices que vayamos y nos metamos en un N-field totalmente desconocido en donde posiblemente Shinku no este y donde solo lograremos arriesgar nuestras vidas!? –

–…..sabes? ella tiene un buen punto, kashira. –

La pelirroja solo dio un suspiro cansado, ya era la tercera vez que se los explicaba.

–Miren, solo les digo que tenemos que darle un vistazo… no sabemos lo que puede haber allí ni a que nos estamos enfrentando pero… hay que traer a Shinku de vuelta. Sin importar que. –

Esas palabras, por más convincentes que sean, aun no lograban convencer a Suiseiseki…ni mucho menos quitarle ese sentimiento de celos hacia Shinku. –Huh, insisto en que eso es bastante arriesgado, incluso para nosotras desu! además, Shinku puede cuidarse sola. –

Esa última frase no le gusto a Souseiseki. Miro feo a su gemela pero la única reacción que recibió de la castaña fue una mirada aburrida.

Estaba un poco resentida, sí, pero no había razón para estar enojada con la rubia. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba siendo muy injusta. Shinku fue la que la ayudo incontables veces con sus problemas, también fue la causante de que Souseiseki y Hinaichigo estuvieran de vuelta. El hecho de que su gemela este aquí y ahora regañándola por ser tan egoísta es todo gracias a Shinku.

Claro que quería ir a buscarla! Más que nada en el mundo, la rubia merecía recibir ayuda de vez en cuando pero… tenía un orgullo que mantener, sin importar que. Es por eso que solo hacia oídos sordos mientras su gemela de azul le recordaba y le echaba en cara todo lo bueno que hizo la quinta Rozen Maiden por todos.

Por el otro lado de la habitación, Hinaichigo miraba a las gemelas. Ella solamente hundió su carita en el hombro de Tomoe, tratando de no llorar. Jun vio esto y se paró. Lo cual puso fin a la mini pelea de las jardineras.

–Muy bien, todo el mundo cálmense.– dijo, todos los demás pusieron su atención en él. –Sé que el plan de Souseiseki suena bastante loco y tal vez lo sea… pero, no se me ocurre otra forma de traer de regreso a Shinku. –

–Y deberían admitir que el hecho de que ese n-field raro aparezca justo después de la desaparición de Shinku es bastante sospechoso.– Comento la muñeca de amarillo.

–Y tú de qué lado estas? Eh!? – Suiseiseki grito bastante molesta mientras le daba una mirada asesina a la pobre peliverde.

–Lograron convencerme, kashira. – respondió. –Además, Mii-chan salió de viaje y yo estaré súper aburrida por el resto de la semana! Una buena aventura me vendrá de maravilla! Verdad Hina? –

La pequeña se bajó de los brazos de ex médium al oír su nombre, pero todavía estaba algo deprimida por lo que había pasado la otra noche. –Entonces… todos iremos? – pregunto esperanzada.

–Con excepción de ti, Nori y la novia del enano, sip, todos iremos desu! –

–QUE!? AHGG! Ella no es mi novia! – se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas, parecía un tomate… no podía creer que Suiseiseki tuviera el descaro de decirlo en voz alta.

A Tomoe, por otra parte, pareció no importarle el nuevo apodo que le había dado la jardinera.

–Porque Hina no puede ir nano? – pregunto Hinaichigo.

–Sí, porque no puede venir con nosotros? – Continuo Kanaria. Suiseiseki solo soltó un suspiro.

–Porque… en caso de que nadie más se haya dado cuenta desu, la enanita es la más débil de todas nosotras. Y si le llegara a pasar algo? No creo que Shinku este contenta con eso. _Si es que la encontramos_…– Dijo altaneramente, murmurando la última parte.

Se ganó unas miradas feas, ahora no solo de Souseiseki, sino también de Jun y Kanaria. Que rayos le pasaba el día de hoy?

Pero de cierta forma tenía razón.

Las muñecas a las que se enfrentarían podrían no ser amigables…y quizás sean bastante poderosas. Un poder tan inútil como el de la muñeca de fresa no podía ser de mucha ayuda en un combate de vida o muerte y mucho menos ahora que les faltaba a un miembro importante en el equipo.

Lastimosamente todos tuvieron que darle la razón a la castaña y le encargaron a Nori que cuide Hinaichigo por el tiempo que estuvieran fuera.

Ahora todos estaban en la habitación del espejo, (por todos me refiero a Jun, las gemelas y Kanaria) listos para saltar a través de él y dirigirse en una aventura no muy divertida y en donde probablemente haya heridos o muertos…

–Espera. – Dijo una tranquila voz detrás de ellos. Una chica de pelo corto y castaño se encontraba parada en la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento, con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

–Tomoe? Que sucede?– pregunto Jun, ganándose un codazo por parte de Suiseiseki.

–Que acaso no lo ves desu!? – exclamo la castaña. –Vino a despedirse de ti! Ya sabes, ve al objetivo y bésala desu! –

–QUE!? DE NINGUNA MANERA! –

–En realidad, no. – Dijo calmadamente la chica. –Vine a decirles que voy con ustedes.–

–Definitivamente no. Quien sabe los riesgos que correremos allí? No puedes venir con nosotros! – exclamo el muchacho.

La jardinera mayor se le unió. –Tiene razón desu, solo serás un estorbo y probablemente solo salgas herida. –

–Ya lo sé, pero aun así quiero traer de vuelta a Shinku! Ella hizo tanto por mí y Hinaichigo… no puedo simplemente quedarme ajena a todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. –

Luego de intercambiarse miradas entre todos, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki asintieron con la cabeza.

–Está bien… pero, asegúrate de no meterte en problemas. – Afirmo Souseiseki.

Luego de darles las gracias a todos y despedirse de Hinaichigo y Nori, todos saltaron a través del espejo, el cual ilumino toda la habitación.

El viaje comenzaba ahora…

* * *

**Aquí estoy! sigo viva! pensaron que habia muerto eh? eh? **

**los examenes son horribles! ya hasta olvide como se usaba una computadora D: lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, alguien aun recuerda esta historia verdad? pues déjenme decirles que estaré trabajando en le proximo cap. y lo subire probablemente este fin de semana...pero no prometo nada!**

**he puesto una escena extra entre las enju maiden para que las conozcan un poquito más. Para los que no saben, Kokuyouseki es la tercera enju maiden!**

**pido disculpas nuevamente por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo y gracias x leer! bye **


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota (pueden ignorar esto si quieren): Lamento muchísimo haber estado tan inactiva durante estas ultimas semanas, meses, años? okno. pero en serio, han pasado cosas y debido a esas cosas no he podido ponerme a escribir como se debe. Me robaron el celular y con el se llevaron todas las ideas que tenia almacenadas para este fic! (putos!) pero ya que hoy estaba aburrida y con tiempo de sobra, he escrito este capitulo y parte del siguiente! :D aunque creo que despues de subir esto me volvere a desaparecer... :/ como sea, sepan disculpar alguna falta ortografica y si me equivoque en alguna parte también. (hace ya mas de medio año que no he vuelto a ver rozen maiden! D: ) hasta me había olvidado de que iba esta historia xD**

**CAP.14: "garten"**

Un gigantesco bosque los rodeaba, ni siquiera se podría ver por donde entraron, solo aparecieron allí como por arte de magia. La luz del sol apenas podía filtrarse por las ramas de los inmensos arboles de allí. Suiseiseki fue la primera en levantarse del suelo y hablar.

–Así que… ¿Aquí estamos? –

–Tiene que ser, era la única puerta escondida que se encontraba entre las demás puertas de los sueños. – respondió con naturalidad su gemela mientras observaba el entorno con detalle.

–Vaya, cuando me dijeron que iríamos dentro de un sueño, no me imagine que se viera así…– La adolescente de pelo corto miraba bastante asombrada su alrededor. –Parece un bosque común y corriente. –

–¡Y parece ser uno muy grande kashira~!– exclamó la peliverde. –Podríamos perdernos fácilmente…–

–¿Cómo encontraremos a Shinku aquí? – preguntó Jun un poco preocupado.

–Concuerdo con el chibi humano, este es un N-field, es interminable desu! Nunca la encontraremos a este paso! –

Souseiseki la miro con curiosidad, ya entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermana. –Suiseiseki, ¿insinúas que debemos separarnos? – La castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del pequeño grupo.

–¿¡Estás loca!? Y si algo malo nos pasa estando separados kashira? –

–En ese caso, si nos separamos en grupos de a dos estaremos más seguros. ¿Quién está de acuerdo? –

–…..–

–…..–

–Suiseiseki. –

–Qué? –

–Somos cinco. –

–Ehh… Kanaria! Ve tu sola por tu cuenta y asegúrate de ser la primera en morir desu! – Dijo a toda prisa, tomando rápidamente el brazo de su gemela. –Souseiseki y yo iremos por el este, el chibi humano y su novia pueden ir por el oeste! Si lo entienden, vayan y piérdanse. Lo entienden? De acuerdo, okay, adiós! –

Jun tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza a la castaña, ¿Cuándo dejara de molestarlo con Tomoe!? Kanaria, por otra parte, parecía estar a punto de hacer un escándalo. Tomoe no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara, la muñeca de amarillo tenía mucho en común con Hinaichigo…

–De acuerdo. – Sentencio la muñeca pelirroja. –Hagamos lo que Suiseiseki dice, solo… asegúrense de no meterse en problemas, estamos en un territorio desconocido y posiblemente esa muñeca este dando vueltas por ahí. Si los ve, no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer. –

Ambos humanos asintieron y estaban dispuestos a ir cada dúo por sus respectivos caminos, Kanaria quedo en el medio sin saber qué hacer, solo miraba en todas las direcciones desesperadamente mientras las gemelas se alejaban del lugar, incapaz de decidir qué camino tomar.

–Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. – Ofreció amablemente la chica del lunar. –Si un enemigo aparece lo mejor será tener a alguien que nos defienda. –

Los ojos de Kanaria se iluminaron con esa propuesta ¡al fin alguien con corazón en el grupo!

Enseguida la peliverde corrió hasta estar al tanto con Jun y Tomoe, la joven seguía sonriendo ante la actitud de la muñeca, le resultaba adorable la ingenuidad de la pequeña… solo que Kanaria no era pequeña era cientos de años mayor pero su manera de actuar le hacía parecer una niña. No pudieron mantener mucho la sonrisa, pues el semblante oscuro del muchacho de lentes opacaba el poco aire alegre del lugar. Él no había hablado mucho desde que llegaron aquí, y ahora, durante su caminata, se encontraba mirando el suelo. Casi sin darle atención a las otras dos que lo acompañaban.

Las chicas se compartieron una mirada de preocupación… a lo mejor deberían solo seguirle en silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Por el lado de las gemelas, Suiseiseki se hallaba trepada en un árbol.

–Suiseiseki, ¿se puede saber que intentas hacer? – preguntaba su gemela.

–Pienso que encontraremos algo más rápido si lo vemos desde la altura…– Dijo sin darle importancia a nada e improvisando unos binoculares con sus manos.

Souseiseki solo dio un suspiro cansado. –Suiseiseki, podemos volar ¿sabes? –

–….Oh. –

* * *

**Volviendo con Jun y las otras…**

El muchacho siguió caminando en silencio, cabizbajo. Tomoe le daba una mirada de reojo de vez en cuando, ni siquiera sabían hacia donde se dirigían pero no quería preguntar nada. Era un silencio bastante incomodo…Kanaria los miro con fastidio.

–Basta! – Dijo, frenando a los otros dos humanos. –¿No podemos hablar de algo? ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos kashira! –

Tomoe no estaba muy segura de que decir al respecto. –Bueno, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto… Sakurada-kun, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora? –

Como si lo hubieran sacado de una especie de trance, el muchacho miro para todos lados mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco confundido. –Creo…que fue una mala idea separarse de las gemelas…–

–Esto es en serio!? Kashira!? – Era el colmo, toda esta caminata fue por nada?

La muñeca de amarillo saco su paraguas y lo abrió. –Que estas haciendo? – pregunto Jun.

–¡Encontrare un camino para sacarnos de este montón de árboles! – Dijo con fingido fastidio, acto seguido se abrió vuelo por los cielos. Una vez allí, podía ver todo… o al menos, gran parte del paisaje.

–Ves algo? –

–De acuerdo, esto parece ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé… –

–Acaso sucede algo malo? – pregunto el muchacho de lentes.

La muñeca de amarillo solo soltó un suspiro cansado y descendió para estar con los otros dos humanos. –Este mundo, o al menos gran parte de él, está cubierto por árboles y más arboles… están todos seguros de que Shinku está aquí? –

–Tiene que estar! – respondió casi al instante, un poco irritado por la pregunta. –Si no está aquí…entonces dónde estaría? –

–Pero… ¿porque traerían a Shinku a un bosque? – pregunto la joven de cortos cabellos, adoptando una pose pensativa.

Kanaria se cruzó de brazos.

–Quizás las jardineras se equivocaron de lugar? –

–No es posible…. – murmuro el muchacho. –Ellas no podrían….–

La chica humana y la muñeca se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, ninguno sabía qué hacer, Shinku podría ni siquiera estar allí y ellos solo podrían estar perdidos! La ausencia de las gemelas también era otro problema, separarse no tuvo nunca que ser una opción!

Al ver que no podían hacer mucho para poder salir del problema no encontraron otra solución más que seguir caminando. Tal vez de esa manera podrían encontrar algo, alguna pista del paradero de Shinku o tal vez un claro donde descansar o simplemente una salida. Lo que sea iba a ser mejor que quedarse varados en el mismo lugar.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque durante un largo rato, más de una hora y media según Kanaria, aunque Jun podría jurar que paso más tiempo que ese. Ya cansados y perdidos, estaban a punto de perder las esperanzas y dar marcha atrás cuando…

–¡AH! – el pie de kanaria había quedado atrapado en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol, causando que esta tropezara con la misma y callera cuesta abajo.

Los dos humanos no perdieron el tiempo y enseguida salieron detrás de la pobre muñeca para poder auxiliarla. Cuando la pobre al fin termino de rodar y ellos finalmente pudieron alcanzarla, otra cosa les llamo la atención.

Dejando a la muñeca de amarillo atrás, los dos aceleraron su marcha y corrieron hasta que la fila interminable de árboles quedo detrás de ellos. Se quedaron parados observando la imagen que tenían en frente;

Era un campo lleno de lavandas.

Y en el medio del mismo había algo, un cuerpo, una muñeca…

El muchacho de lentes fue el primero en correr hacia ella.

''_Tiene un largo cabello rubio, viste un vestido rojo, podría ser….?'' _

Tomoe y kanaria también se acercaron. Pero la emoción se fue como llego.

–Esperen… ¿Quién es esta? – pregunto la segunda Maiden con confusión genuina.

La muñeca inconsciente estaba bastante maltratada, se notaba que le habían dado una paliza y de las buenas; su vestido estaba hecho jirones y le faltaban algunos mechones de cabello.

Ahora fue el turno de los únicos dos humanos en intercambiar miradas de preocupación.

–Que… le pudo haber pasado? – pregunto Tomoe.

–Sea lo que sea, no tenemos por qué meternos kashira…– dijo. –Ahora vámonos antes de que nos encontremos con lo que sea que le haya hecho eso. –

Dispuestas a seguir con su búsqueda, Kanaria y Tomoe dieron la vuelta y siguieron adelante. O al menos dieron un par de pasos hasta que notaron que el único chico del grupo no estaba con ellas.

–Sakurada-kun? –

El muchacho solo se quedó en su lugar, observando a la muñeca inconsciente.

–Jun! Vamos! A que estas esperando kashira!? –.

–Aún tenemos que encontrar a Shinku…– respondió.

–Sí, y si te quedas parado no lo lograremos nunca! – le reprendió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Él se voltea a mirarla. –Entiendo. Entonces…–

Se arrodilla cerca de la muñeca y la recoge, con cuidado para no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Las otras dos lo miraron con sorpresa.

–Estás loco? Que haces? –

–La llevare con nosotros…no podemos simplemente dejarla allí ¿no? – dijo como si nada mientras caminaba con la muñeca en brazos.

Kanaria quedo boquiabierta. –QUE!? y si es una enemiga? Y si cuando despierta nos ataca o…!–

–Sakurada, ¿estás seguro de que deberíamos…?– pregunto Tomoe.

El muchacho las miro a ambas, dejando en claro de que no cambiaría de opinión. –Si ella es una de esas ''enju maiden'' entonces quizás debe saber dónde se encuentra Shinku…–

No hubo respuesta, ambas solo asintieron un poco dudosas. No había muchas opciones y ya no podían permitirse seguir dando vueltas en círculos… el tiempo se les acababa, Shinku estaba en peligro y todo en este gigante pero desolado lugar era terroríficamente misterioso. Nadie sabía cuántas Enju Maidens hay en total y por lo tanto deberían andar pendientes ante cualquier posible ataque…

Y mientras el pequeño grupo se alejaba del campo de lavandas, y escondida detrás de uno de los árboles, una muñequita de ondulados cabellos castaños los estaba observando. Ella espero lo suficiente como para darles tiempo a los otros en salir del lugar antes de simplemente salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario, hacia donde se encontraba la parte oscura del bosque…

–Ella no tiene que saber sobre esto… – Murmuro para ella misma con cierto temor antes de perderse entre las sombras.

* * *

**Por el otro lado del bosque:**

–Suiseiseki, por última vez… aquí no hay nada! – renegaba la gemela menor mientras caminaban por entre los árboles.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura desu? No tienes por qué dudar de mi sentido de orientación. –

Souseiseki suspiro con frustración. Todo este tiempo caminando y perdiendo el tiempo!

–Suiseiseki, los otro ya deben estar esperándonos en el lugar que acordamos ¿Por qué no simplemente volvemos y ya? – trato de convencerla, pero la otra la callo poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Y antes de que la cuarta Maiden pueda decir algo, Suiseiseki señalo hacia adelante.

–Mira! Es una casa! –

* * *

**podrán**** adivinar a que Enju Maiden han encontrado? c:**

**No les prometo subir el siguiente cap. pronto asi que BYEE!**

**Gracias x leer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soy toda una mentirosa! Deben estar odiándome!es más, seguro q ya nadie lee esta historia! D: perdon perdon! los otros fandoms no me dejan tranquila (?) jaja lo lamento. ya no tengo excusas para poder posponer estos capitulos. Se suponia que esto seria cortito, con no mas de 13 capitulos, pero lo alargue tanto... ni siquiera vamos por la mitad de la historia! lamento la ausencia. No tengo más que decir. **

**CAP.15: "Tiër"**

Las gemelas corrieron por el largo camino de cerezos para llegar hasta la casa que se encontraba al final, o más bien, Souseiseki intentaba detener a su gemela de llegar hasta allí.

–Suiseiseki! no puedes simplemente aparecerte por allí! Deberíamos primero buscar a los otros y-

–De ninguna manera desu! – la interrumpió. –Vamos a adelantarnos tres pasos más! – dijo y siguió corriendo a toda prisa por ese sendero, la muñeca de azul tuvo que detenerse en cierto punto para descansar, y se cuestionaba como era posible que su gemela corriera tan rápido sin tropezarse con ese vestido largo que tenía.

Al darse cuenta de que ahora iba sola, Suiseiseki freno y se dio la vuelta. –Hum? Souseiseki, por favor! No hemos hecho demasiado camino desu! –

–Llevamos todo el día caminando Suiseiseki, no tengo tanta resistencia como tu…–

La jardinera mayor simplemente dio un suspiro frustrado y regreso sobre sus pasos.

O al menos lo intento porque cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más, dos figuras altas se le pusieron en medio, la rapidez y brusquedad con la que aparecieron alerto a ambas gemelas; Souseiseki enseguida se puso en guardia, no sabía que o quienes eran pero si venían de este mundo entonces no significaban nada bueno. Suiseiseki cayó sobre su trasero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con dos rostros mirándola sombríamente, soltando un leve pero bastante oíble _''Que rayos!?''._

Eran altas, una vestía de negro y la otra de blanco, una tenia cabello largo y la otra lo tenía corto. La de blanco con cabello corto se giró para ver a la gemela restante. Souseiseki tuvo que retroceder un poco, esas dos parecían ser muy peligrosas.

Y no se equivocaba.

* * *

–¡Te lo dije kashira! – grito furiosa la Maiden amarilla. –Te dije que despertaría y nos atacaría! – dijo aferrándose con su vida a la pierna de Tomoe, quien también estaba escondida detrás de Jun mientras veía preocupadamente a la muñeca que tenían en frente.

La muñeca había despertado mientras Jun la llevaba en brazos hace unos cuantos minutos, eso fue suficiente para hacerla entrar en pánico y, ahora, en modo de ataque. Había sido tan rápida que nadie supo en que momento exacto se fugó de los brazos del chico pero se delato a si misma cuando fracaso considerablemente al intentar correr, y ahora mismo no podía dar un paso sin quejarse y por la expresión en su rostro se notaba que le estaba tomando un esfuerzo increíble el solo hecho de mantenerse de pie.

–Y ustedes…quiénes son? Que quieren…de mí? – pregunto entre jadeos.

La primera reacción de Tomoe y Kanaria fue mirar desesperadamente a Jun por algo de ayuda, una idea o cualquier cosa para sacarlos de esta pero él simplemente quedo allí, callado y tratando de mantener su semblante serio ante una posible amenaza.

Nada. No se les ocurría nada, ni una manera más eficiente de reaccionar ante la situación, correr o atacarla no eran opciones ni mucho menos quedarse parados allí.

La muñeca pareció notar el efecto amenazador que tenía en ellos así que solo se dejó caer de rodillas, ya incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo de pie. Ante esto, Jun no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante con preocupación, obviamente fue detenido por Kanaria y Tomoe.

–¿Eres una de esas _Enju Maidens_…verdad? – pregunto la chica humana.

La muñeca solo asintió. –…quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y como se las arreglaron para llegar aquí? –

–Emm… bueno, veras kashira… estábamos, más bien, estamos buscando a alguien y bueno, nosotros nos perdimos… _aunque en realidad creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí._ _– _intento explicar Kanaria con algo de torpeza, diciendo la última parte de manera rápida mientras miraba nerviosamente el suelo.

La rubia, obviamente, no fue capaz de entender lo que había dicho la otra muñeca.

–Esperen…– dijo mientras abría los ojos sorprendida. –Ustedes son de quienes estuvo hablando Garuda! – exclamo.

–Quien? – pregunto el muchacho.

–No puede… ustedes no deberían estar aquí. –

–porque no? –

–Porque no! Ella los matara si se entera! – dijo con miedo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–Quien!? Quien es el que controla este lugar!?–

Pero la muñeca no era capaz de contestar, estaba temblando mientras trataba de controlarse. –A ella no le agradara saber que hay humanos en su mundo…! Ella… ella va a deshacerse de ustedes, deben irse! Ni siquiera le importara que sean humanos… no le importo con Akira…–

Estaba a punto de llorar, estaba tan asustada… Jun supo que habían tocado un nervio allí. Esta muñeca estaba terriblemente asustada de alguien o algo…pero de qué?

–Váyanse… váyanse antes de que sea tarde….– titubeo.

Estaba temblando. Empezó a ver borroso y luego todo se fue nuevamente a negro.

* * *

–Quienes son estas? De donde salieron desu!? – grito Suiseiseki antes de esquivar un golpe dado por la muñeca de negro.

–Suiseiseki! – la jardinera menor trato de acercarse para ayudarla pero entonces se encontró de frente con una guadaña blanca.

Inmediatamente llamo a su espíritu artificial del cual saco sus tijeras. Estas muñecas habían sido enviadas con el claro objetivo de deshacerse de ellas, si querían salir de allí en una sola pieza y seguir con su búsqueda debían de enfrentarlas.

Suiseiseki saco su regadera también pero no veía mucho que hacer enfrentándose a una muñeca más alta y fuerte que ella quien además tiene una maldita guadaña como arma.

Otro golpe, y esta vez le atino.

El cuerpo de Suiseiseki voló unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse con el tronco de un árbol.

Su gemela no pudo auxiliarla, la muñeca blanca no dejaba de atacarla con violencia y lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esquivar y defenderse de todos los golpes que le lanzaban.

Pero con una rápida maniobra seguida de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Souseiseki también fue a parar unos metros más allá. Cayendo fuertemente sobre el suelo y levantando una buena cantidad de tierra.

–!...pero que…son ustedes!? – dijo entre dientes.

Ambas muñecas se pusieron una al lado de la otra y se miraron a los ojos de la otra. Souseiseki quedo boquiabierta. Ahora que las veía así, eran casi exactamente idénticas! Podrían ser gemelas?

Habían muy notables diferencias entre una y la otra, mientras que la muñeca de negro mostraba bastante inocencia a través de sus ojos color avellana, la de blanco tenía una mirada perdida y oscura, sus ojos azules eran tan oscuros que a simple vista parecían negros.

Ambas le sonrieron de una manera que envió escalofríos por la espalda de la cuarta Rozen Maiden.

La muñeca de negro fue la primera en hablar, presentándose con un rostro inocente, dio un paso al frente. –Mi nombre es Kokuyouseki…– dijo mientras daba una leve reverencia. –La tercera muñeca con vida creada por el aprendiz de Rozen; Enju. –

Acaso escucho bien? Esa muñeca acaba de decir "Enju"? oh no…

Souseiseki empezó a tratar de alejarse de ellas, retrocediendo como podía mientras seguía en el suelo. Sin quitarles la mirada de encima a esas dos. Enju de verdad creo a esas muñecas? Si era así, como Padre pudo permitírselo!? Esto no estaba bien… para nada, solo siete jovencitas fueron creadas solo gracias al simple objetivo de devolverle la vida a Alice… si habían más que esas siete, no podría ser posible.

–Porque nos miras así tan de repente? – Pregunto con voz suave "Kokuyouseki". –Hace un rato tenías una mirada tan temeraria en tu rostro… porque ahora reflejas tanto miedo? –

La muñeca de blanco dio un paso hacia adelante, preparando su guadaña.

–Espera, Shiroyouseki. – Dijo mientras se ponía en su camino, deteniéndola. –Quisiera ver que tan bien hechas están las hijas de Rozen…–

Le dio tiempo a Souseiseki a que se ponga de pie e invoque a su espíritu artificial. Pero sin previo aviso, saco a la muñeca de azul de su camino con una fuerte patada, sin darle tiempo a ni siquiera sacar sus tijeras.

La muñeca blanca, ahora conocida como Shiroyouseki, corrió hacia ella rápidamente. Una vez que la alcanzo, levanto su arma, lista para dar el siguiente golpe y posiblemente cortarle un miembro en el proceso. De no ser porque una raíz gigante se enroscó en la cintura de su atacante y la envió hacia el otro extremo del campo, la pelirroja ya le estaría diciendo adiós al mundo, nuevamente.

Kokuyouseki gruño en voz baja y se abalanzó hacia la dueña de dicho ataque, dando un salto y cayendo con su propia guadaña dándole al piso del lugar con una fuerza increíble, mandando pedazos grandes de roca a todas partes. Suiseiseki había logrado salir de allí a tiempo pero no dejo de atacar en ningún momento.

Las raíces la rodearon e inmediatamente cayeron sobre la muñeca de negro con el claro objetivo de aplastarla, ella fue más rápida sin embargo, saltando por encima de ellas y evitando el golpe. Una vez en el aire, Souseiseki vio su oportunidad y rápidamente invoco a sus tijeras. Era la chance perfecta para golpearla con sus tijeras y luego hacer un ataque en conjunto con Suiseiseki para poder terminar con ella.

Al menos ese era el plan hasta que algo pesado aterrizo justo a sus narices, impidiéndole avanzar hacia donde estaban su gemela y la otra. Retrocedió con cautela, le ponía nerviosa la diferencia de altura, esta muñeca le doblaba el tamaño! Como iba a poder luchar contra algo como eso!?

Ataco rápidamente con su guadaña, Souseiseki dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y tratando de no perder de vista a la batalla de su gemela.

**Mientras tanto:**

–Tu poder es muy grande, como es que puedes llegar a manejarlo? – Dijo con desdén desde la altura.

Suiseiseki solo elevo los hombros. –Oh, no lo sé. Solo pienso en lo que quiero hacerles a idiotas como TÚ! – Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba más raíces hacia la despreciable muñeca de negro, por Dios! Casi le recordaba a Suigintou… desde su manera de vestir a su cabello y por supuesto como ignorar la forma exagerada de su cuerpo.

Suiseiseki suspiro, aunque ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no decir algún insulto no podía evitar reírse de sus propios chistes mentales. Era una batalla pero eso no impedía que se divierta, después de todo… ni siquiera son sus hermanas!

Levanto más y más raíces, hasta se estaba preguntando de donde sacaba tanto poder ahora mismo. Oh, pero a quien le importa? Le pateara el trasero a esta tonta y luego ira por la de abajo! Esto solo era cuestión de tiempo para ella.

Kokuyouseki, al verse rodeada, chasqueo los dedos llamando a su espíritu artificial.

–Ágatha! –

Y enseguida apareció en sus manos una nueva guadaña.

La sostuvo fuertemente entre sus manos, mientras las raíces se acercaban a ella con una velocidad peligrosa, no se inmuto. Solo aguardo hasta que estuvieran más cerca. Y una vez que lo hicieron, con un rápido movimiento múltiple, todas quedaron reducidas a trizas. Ninguna de ellas pudo siquiera tocarle un cabello. Eso fue lo que saco de quicio a Suiseiseki.

La jardinera mayor voló directamente hacia donde se encontraba la otra muñeca iba a tener que atacarla de alguna manera para poder hacerla caer al suelo y desde ahí tratar de nuevo con el mismo ataque…

O simplemente podía dejarse perseguir. Si llegaban al suelo, podría pedirle apoyo a Souseiseki y juntas vencer a esas dos raritas.

Enseguida se dirigió cuesta abajo. Por supuesto que la otra la siguió casi de inmediato.

Souseiseki por su parte, logro bloquear un ataque de la muñeca blanca. Shiroyouseki empujaba todo el peso de la hoja de su guadaña contra las tijeras de la menor de las gemelas, esto mantuvo su guardia baja, por lo que Souseiseki solo se deslizo por abajo y le dio una fuerte patada a los pies, lo que hizo que esta perdiera por completo el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con un fuerte y contundente golpe!

Tomo sus tijeras y espero ser capaz de atravesarla con ellas, aunque lamentablemente la otra muñeca fue más rápida y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndole continuar el ataque.

Era una pelea de fuerza, una que Souseiseki perdía por obvias razones.

–Sabes que no lograras convertirte en Alice aun si nos matan a todas? – Dijo, tratando de frenar esta batalla de alguna manera.

Shiroyouseki se mantuvo neutral pero finalmente respondió. –…no lo hacemos por ser Alice, lo hacemos por Keikoutou-Sama! – dijo para luego darle un buen golpe en el pecho a la jardinera que la hizo caer de espaldas.

La muñeca gigante se reincorporo. –Nosotras no tenemos elección… no hay otra opción! –

La cuarta Maiden se movió de lugar rápidamente antes de recibir un pisotón en la cara, el cual dejo un gran cráter en el suelo. Estaba a punto de conseguir otro golpe de no ser porque una rama gigante se puso en el medio de ambas muñecas, separándolas y de paso llevándose puesta a la muñeca de ojos negros.

Souseiseki miraba todo con sorpresa. –Suiseiseki! – Logro decir después, cuando su gemela aterrizo a su lado.

–No quiero perder mi tiempo con esas locas! – Grito antes de darse la vuelta y volver a regar el suelo con su regadera, provocando que saliera otra raíz gigante y golpeara a la muñeca restante. –Y no soportare hacer una búsqueda de dos días! –

Ambas muñecas cayeron al suelo, Shiroyouseki volvió a incorporarse sin problema alguno, era como si esa muñeca no sintiera dolor! En cambio la otra solo levanto la cabeza para mirar a ambas gemelas. Estas se pusieron en posición de ataque, listas para acabar con la primera que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento defensivo.

La muñeca de negro solo sonrió un poco. –Somos dos contra dos… quizá por eso estamos en las mismas condiciones…– insinuó. –Que les parece si llevamos esto a un nivel superior? –

Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, arremetió de seco contra Suiseiseki.

Y cuando Souseiseki pudo reaccionar e intentar atacar a la maldita de ojos avellana, esta solo la enfrento sonriendo con perspicacia. Como si estuviera esperando el golpe con gusto. Eso solo saco de sus cabales a Souseiseki, quien sin más, levanto sus tijeras en el aire, lista para cortarla en dos y deshacerse de ella.

Pero cuando dio el ataque, sus tijeras pasaron de largo. Como si no hubiera nada allí.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, que demonios acababa de pasar?

Todo a su alrededor empezó a desmaterializarse, era como si todo fuera…

–Un sueño? – Se preguntó a si misma mientras veía como todo se volvía blanco.

**_…._**

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, se encontraba sola, flotando en medio de la nada. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, lo cual le recordaba al mundo de los sueños de la esposa de su anterior maestro.

–Qué es esto…?–

–Esto…– Se escuchó detrás de ella. La jardinera se volteó rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz, quien resultaba ser nadie más ni menos que aquella muñeca de cabellos blancos y vestido turquesa, la que se había presentado como su contraparte… la cuarta Enju Maiden!

–Esta… es mi realidad. Y ya que tú estás en ella, deberás ser eliminada. – termino de decir con su vocecita suave. –

* * *

**Tratare de acortar un poco desde aqui. Apurare la pelea entre estas chicas para traerles lo que de verdad importa! (y desaparecerme por otro tiempo largo debido a que no se me ocurre que podrian pasar en los ultimos caps) :v pero hasta eso, algunas preguntas para los que leen el fic...si es que lo siguen leyendo;**

**No extrañan a Shinku? Quieren que vuelva a al menos ser mencionada en los proximos caps?**

**Que creen que le haya pasado a Suigintou? **

Y... **Me extrañaron? Admitanlo, se que lo hicieron. xD**

**Chaito!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AHHH! se me corta el Internet durante una semana y cuando por fin me conecto de nuevo encuentro todos estos lindos reviews! GRACIAS! no los defraudare... a menos que me quede corta de inspiración :v como sea, gracias por el apoyo, los quiero mucho y espero que les guste este capitulo que escribí en medio de un frenesí. **

**CAP.16: "grosser"**

Otro ataque y otro. Por el amor de Dios, ¿Cómo se las arreglaban para manejar un arma más grande que ellas!? Suiseiseki ya estaba cansada, estuvo esquivando ataques desde que su energía propia se agotó y quería mantener las cosas en calma mientras trataba de encontrar a Souseiseki.

Podría jurar que su hermana menor estaba justo detrás de ella hace apenas unos momentos, pero de la divina nada. ¡PUF! ¡Se desvaneció! ¿Qué rayos había pasado con ella?

Apenas apoyo un pie sobre la tierra y tuvo que dar otro salto nuevamente. Pues su compañera gigante de vestido negro parecía incansable. Estuvo literalmente toda la hora atacándola sin parar y en ningún momento mostro algún signo de cansancio, por no hablar de la otra que, a pesar de haber recibido varios golpes de parte suyo y Souseiseki, estaba intacta y sin un solo rasguño. ¿De que estaban hechas estas tipas?

Suiseiseki perdió el equilibrio al intentar esquivar un golpe de la guadaña de Kokuyouseki y se tambaleo en su lugar, justo cuando pudo ser capaz de mantenerse de pie y dar un salto, un fuerte golpe en la cadera la mando a volar por los aires. Provocando que caiga fuertemente en el suelo.

Al levantar la vista del piso pudo ver que su atacante fue ahora la muñeca blanca.

Maldijo por lo bajo al tenerlas a las dos frente suyo. No podría contra ellas, no sola por lo menos… ambas son grandes y poseen armas muy peligrosas, ¿Cómo podría hacerle frente a dos guadañas con solo una mísera regadera? Además la superan en número.

–¡Vamos! Dos contra una… ¿es en serio ~desu!? – Exclamó con tono de berrinche.

La de blanco se le vino encima. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, Suiseiseki brinco hacia un costado, tratando de no perder de vista a su contrincante. Esquivo un ataque de Kokuyouseki, en el cual perdió un mechón de cabello con el roce de la cuchilla y al no poder ya esquivar a la muñeca que tenía detrás fue empujada con fuerza por la misma y volvió a encontrarse de bruces con el suelo.

Rodo rápidamente sin cambiar de posición porque sabía que si no lo hacia su cabeza quedaría aplastada por el par de pies que estaban por caerle encima. Necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para poder ejecutar un ataque y ellas no le dejaban. Tenía que alejarlas un poco de alguna manera.

Se puso de pie, no muy segura de lo que lograría al hacer esto. Las dos muñecas cayeron frente a ella, preparando sus guadañas. Suiseiseki trago saliva y se les quedo mirando. Primero a una, luego a otra, sus ojos bicolor mostraban cansancio, determinación y algo de miedo. Ninguna de las tres movió un musculo durante ese pequeño intervalo de minutos. Ahora que estaba por fin quieta pudo sentir como todo el peso de la pelea le caía encima; le dolía todo, tenía magullones por todo su cuerpo y hasta su ropa estaba sucia e hilachenta. Se dio cuenta de que quizás no podría ganar esta batalla, no sola, ellas eran más grandes, más fuertes y eran dos.

Ella era solo una.

¿Qué puede hacer ahora? las tiene a ambas en frente suyo.

Se enderezo, trato de tranquilizarse mentalmente y luego hizo lo que su conciencia le gritaba que hiciera desde hace rato.

Correr.

Sujetando su falda como pudo de manera que no le causase alguna dificultad mientras cometía su huida, salió disparando como alma a la que se lleva el diablo. Dejando fácilmente a las otras dos detrás, las cuales la miraban con cara de genuina sorpresa y confusión.

–¡He-hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! – grito una, no supo cuál de las dos era, no quería voltearse a mirar de todas formas.

–¿Para que terminen conmigo?¡Ni de loca Desu~!– siguió corriendo.

Escucho un gruñido y supo que era de la de blanco. También sabía que la estaban persiguiendo. El pensamiento de que quizás era mucho más efectivo volar que caminar en ese momento se le vino en mente, pero no, tenía un plan y quería llegar a cumplir al menos parte de él.

* * *

**Con Souseiseki:**

–¡Dímelo! – decía Souseiseki. –¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras? –

–…..–

La pelirroja estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? La salvo aquella vez en el N-Field de Shinku, ¿Por qué justamente ahora había cambiado?

–Dime… por favor, ¿Qué planean hacer con Shinku? ¿Por qué las otras muñecas nos atacan? – dijo al tiempo que dio un paso más cerca. –¿Quién es Keikoutou? – pregunto finalmente.

Pero la muñeca con el cabello plateado simplemente guardo silencio. Sujetando potentemente su espejo de plata.

–….No vas a responderme… ¿verdad? –

–….–

–Bien. – Gruñó. –Que sea así…–

Acto seguido invoco a su espíritu artificial y a sus tijeras. Si bien lo hizo primeramente como una amenaza, la otra muñeca solo abrió su ojo derecho levemente, mostrando apenas el color de su iris. Ella le observo por un largo rato antes de hablar nuevamente.

–¿Porque? – fue lo único que pronuncio.

–¿Eh? – Souseiseki parpadeo, no entendiendo la pregunta.

Aotenjou simplemente suspiro con cansancio. –¿Por qué siquiera te molestas en protegerla? –

–No sé a qué te-…

–A Shinku obviamente. – Dijo tratando de levantar la voz, a pesar de que aun así sonaba de manera suave. –No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué rescatarla? ¿Por qué siquiera molestarse? –

–Ella… ella es mi hermana, no puedo solo ignorar lo que paso con ella.–

La muñeca de plateados cabellos soltó una risita algo actuada. –Sí, es la misma hermana que deberás _matar_ para poder ser Alice ¿no? –

Esto enfureció a Souseiseki. –¡Ella me salvo! ¡Fue ella la que me devolvió a la vida! ¡Fue ella quien se esforzó mucho más que los demás para traernos a Hinaichigo y a mí de regreso! – Grito mientras sostenía con fuerza sus tijeras. –Todo el tiempo que pasó buscando soluciones, todos los sacrificios que hizo… las noches que no durmió, las lágrimas que derramo…– empezó a caminar acercándose a Aotenjou. –No dejare que alguien venga y se burle de ella por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. – espetó seriamente.

Pero Aotenjou soltó una risa más fuerte que la anterior. –¿Y eso que importo al último? ¡Todos la ignoraron como la heroína que era! No me vengas con la historia de que todos le agradecieron apropiadamente por lo que hizo, todos, absolutamente todos la dejaron sola, no hubo nadie a su lado al final.–

La jardinera menor no supo en que momento lo hizo, ella sintió tanta rabia por las palabras en tono burlón de la otra muñeca que no le importo nada en ese momento. Sin dudarlo, es más, sin pensarlo, se le vino encima a la Enju Maiden, con sus tijeras en alto, la otra ni siquiera se movió al momento del impacto, pero con un fuerte golpe lleno de furia de Souseiseki, la rebano en dos.

Bueno, un corte diagonal sería más específico.

Souseiseki quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que había hecho. No tenía en mente matarla pero tampoco quería quedarse allí parada y escuchando todas las palabras hirientes que le soltaba. Frunció el ceño al tratar de recordarlas, pues temía que lo que haya dicho la otra fuera cierto… ¿De verdad nadie agradeció a Shinku como se le debía? ¿Por qué todos la empezaron a ignorar una vez que Hina y ella volvieron a la vida? Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su sistema. Shinku sabía que todos estaban agradecidos con ella… ¿verdad?

Cuando se giró para poder ver lo que había pasado con la otra muñeca… Oh rayos…

Ella seguía allí, de pie. Con un gran corte que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta debajo de su axila. Aotenjou volteo a mirarla con indiferencia, ahora con ambos ojos semi-abiertos. Ella solo dijo con voz monótona:

–No debiste haber hecho eso…–

* * *

**Mientras tanto con los otros:**

Ahora de nuevo en brazos de Jun, la nueva muñeca conocida ahora como Pinku, iba inconsciente de camino a… bueno, nadie sabe exactamente donde se están dirigiendo ahora. Así que siguen caminando los tres, ahora cuatro, hacia donde los lleve este camino silvestre en medio del bosque.

Kanaria iba comiendo unas bayas de color extraño que había encontrado por allí, Jun le advirtió sobre ellas debido a que eran algo que se encontraba en un N-Field y que no parecía buena idea comer algo de allí pero Kana protesto diciendo que estaba hambrienta y que ya habían pasado horas desde que se separaron así que iba al menos alimentarse hasta que encontraran a las otras. Tomoe, por su lado, no hacía mucho, simplemente seguía a Kanaria y a Jun caminando de forma pacífica a su lado.

–¡AAAGGHH! ¡ya les había dicho que no soporto el silencio kashira! Por favor hablemos de algo antes de que pierda los estribos! – Decía histéricamente la muñeca de cabello verde.

–Basta. Estas exagerando, actúas como si fueras una lunática… ni siquiera podemos darnos el lujo de hacer bulla en este lugar. ¿Y si nos descubren y nos atacan? – replico Jun.

Kanaria miro al muchacho y luego a la muñeca que llevaba en brazos, dándole a la última una mirada de desconfianza. –¿Por qué no solo la dejas por ahí? Intento atacarnos y además ya se ve bastante bien en comparación a hace un rato. –

Jun bufó. –Ella es una Enju Maiden, lo que significa que tiene información que puede llegar a ser valiosa para nosotros, de ninguna manera nos estaremos deshaciendo de ella… no ahora por lo menos. –

Antes de que la muñeca amarilla pudiera siquiera protestar, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, y gracias al excelente oído de Tomoe, se pudo saber que provenía de más atrás, casi al otro lado del mapa.

Todos tragaron saliva.

Jun ni de broma volvería de vuelta allí, quien sabe qué cosa fue la que provoco tal golpe. La muñeca y el muchacho ya estaban de regreso a su camino sin siquiera querer mirar atrás, no querían saber nada de nada y solo querían continuar su viaje en paz. Eso, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Tomoe se había quedado mirando hacia la lejanía, al lugar en donde se produjo el ruido.

–Ehh… ¿Tomoe? ¿Podemos por favor seguir avanzando? El solo hecho de estar en este lugar me pone los pelos de punta. – Dijo Kanaria, tomando a la adolescente del brazo y jalándola, tratando de hacerla volver al camino.

Pero la chica se veía preocupada. –Kanaria, Sakurada-kun… ¿Acaso no fue ese el lugar al donde se dirigieron las gemelas…?–

Los dos mencionados intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas.

De un momento a otro, Jun siseó de dolor y debido a la reacción casi deja caer a Pinku. Las chicas lo miraron alarmadas mientras este trataba de aguantar como podía la quemadura del anillo de la rosa de su dedo anular que ahora irradiaba una luz verde brillante.

* * *

**De vuelta con Sui:**

Todo era una nube de polvo… en medio de la persecución, Shiroyouseki se le había aparecido por el costado y a golpeo con su guadaña como si de una pelota de pin-pon se tratase! Suiseiseki impacto con fuerza en la base de una especie de monumento hecho de piedra causando que este se viniera abajo casi enseguida. Lo cual creó un tremendo ruido.

Se quejó en voz baja, lo cual sonó como una especie de lloriqueo. Ya estaba muy cansada y no quería seguir luchando, pero ya no podía huir más eso era claro. Se sentó en el suelo y trato de utilizar un poco de la energía de Jun… no quería hacerlo debido a que quería que este la guardara para sí mismo y para Shinku si es que esta lo necesitaba pero ahora mismo estaba en una emergencia.

Agacho la cabeza al ver como la otra muñeca se acercaba a ella.

–Que patética te veías corriendo… tuve que golpearte. – dijo sin más. –Supongo que ya se acabó para ti. –

Shiroyouseki levanto su arma en alto y calculo la fuerza que necesitaría y la velocidad con la que le arrancaría a esa muñeca de verde su cabeza en un perfecto corte limpio. Sonrió con maldad al imaginárselo y bajo la cuchilla.

Solo que no contaba con que una planta tipo enredadera le quitara su arma antes de poder lograr lo que se proponía y antes de siquiera saber qué demonios estaba pasando una raíz mucho más grande la atrapo aplastándola fuertemente contra el suelo.

La jardinera antes de ponerse de pie, tomo su regadera e hizo aparecer a más raíces a su alrededor como una especie de escudo, anteponiéndose a lo que pasaría.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando una cuchilla de tamaño considerable corto de un solo tajo a todas las gruesas raíces que había allí hace un momento. Kokuyouseki empezó a atacar con su arma rápidamente casi sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de veces en que la castaña le esquivaba con la misma rapidez. En un momento Suiseiseki salió corriendo nuevamente.

La Pelinegra (o castaña?) sonrió amargamente –¿huyendo otra vez? ¡Me asegurare de cortarte las piernas! – y se lanzó a la persecución.

La siguió hasta que esta doblo repentinamente por un camino entre los árboles, al dar vuelta ella también por el mismo lugar, se encontró de frente con una gran pared de piedra… miro rápidamente para todas las direcciones pero la maldita Rozen no estaba en ningún lugar para ser vista. Apretó con fuerza su guadaña, estaba tan frustrada… si no era capaz de derrotarla, ¿Qué diría Keikoutou-Sama sobre ella…?

–Sinceramente pensé que las Rozen Maiden serían mucho mejor que esto…– dijo en voz alta, queriéndose escuchar, al no recibir ninguna respuesta o señal por parte de su enemiga se impaciento y una furia ciega la lleno. –¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? ¡SAL Y PELEA, COBARDE! –

–Hey, no tienes por qué gritar desu. Estoy aquí. –

Esta se giró casi de inmediato al escuchar esa voz pero lo único que encontró y que, lamentablemente no pudo ni siquiera distinguir en esos segundos, fue una enorme raíz que se la llevo puesta y la golpeó brutalmente contra la pared de piedra que se encontraba ahí.

Al contemplar lo que había hecho se sintió finalmente libre. Ya está. Ganó. Suiseiseki miro a la muñeca que ahora se encontraba siendo aplastada por su raíz, quien estaba tan sorprendida por cómo había terminado el encuentro.

–No…no es posible…– decía de manera débil, con un hilillo de voz. –Como…como pudo ganarme…a-alguien como…tú? –

La jardinera rió altaneramente ante esto. –¡Soy una Rozen Maiden! Así de simple ~desuuu. – Termino dando una pose ganadora.

En cuanto la otra muñeca cayó inconsciente, Suiseiseki volvió por sus pasos para llegar nuevamente a la casa con apariencia de templo, en el camino se encontró con Shiroyouseki, quien también inconsciente simplemente se evaporo como si hubiera sido hecha de humo. Lo cual dejo gravemente consternada a Suiseiseki.

–…Pero que mier…–

* * *

**Me pregunto si alguien sabe lo que dicen los títulos de los capítulos…alguien alguna vez se molesto en traducirlos? xD **

**Sip, ahora tratare de actualizar esta historia mas seguido, hasta por lo menos llegar hasta el arco final del cual no me decido como sera :v **

**Las preguntas del chapter! **

**Porque nadie extraña a Shinku? D': (ok,no. esta no cuenta)**

**Que les pareció la pelea? fue mucho? fue poco? termino muy random?**

**Les molesta que les haga tantas preguntas? xD Ok, ya termine. Byee! los amoo**


	17. Chapter 17

**TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ES NO TENER INTERNET POR UN MES!? UN MALDITO MES!? he sufrido señores, he sufrido. Pero dejando de lado mi exageración, Capitulo nuevo! para las ya pocas personas que me tienen en mente ya que las demás me abandonaron por culpa de que nunca actualizo xD En mi defensa; es dificil describir una batalla e intentar hacerla epica :'( **

**Nota: Toda esta batalla transcurre al mismo tiempo que la del capitulo anterior.**

**CAP.17: Brechen/ Romper**

Ver el proceso fue algo sorprendente, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de agua o alguna sustancia liquida. Volvió a unirse y fue como si nunca la hubieran herido en primer lugar. Los escalofríos invadieron el cuerpo de la cuarta Rozen Maiden, y ya que es el miedo el que te hace reaccionar ante cualquier tipo de peligro, Souseiseki no volvió a pensárselo dos veces antes de atacarla de estaba en un shock total. Desde la repentina facilidad que le tomo cortar a la otra muñeca a la mitad, a ver como esta mágicamente se regeneraba hasta quedar sin ningún rasguño, como nueva. Sin lugar a dudas le había tomado desprevenida.

Pero esta vez la otra muñeca no se quedó en su lugar, sino que esquivo el ataque con toda la gracia del mundo. Dando un salto elegante en el aire y cayendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la muñeca de azul.

–Sería un poco difícil deshacerte de mí, sabes? –hablo con tranquilidad. –Solo… date por vencida y retírate de este mundo en paz, vuelve a tu vida junto con esos ancianos por los que tanto te preocupas…– Sou se tensó, ¿Cómo sabia acerca de ellos? Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle algo, la albina le interrumpió.

–Se lo que estás pensando, los pensamientos resuenan en este lugar después de todo… pero si, sabemos todo de cada una de ustedes. Las estuvimos vigilando durante un buen tiempo…–

–¿Cómo dices? –

–Pues claro, a Keikoutou le pareció tonta la idea de usarlas a ustedes las Rozen Maiden en un principio. Pero luego vio lo que Shinku hizo… y su perspectiva cambio razonablemente. – abriendo ambos ojos levemente, le dedico una sonrisa algo siniestra a la otra. –Al ver que Shinku descubrió la forma de traerlas de vuelta a la vida a la sexta y a _Ti. _Se dio cuenta de que ustedes de verdad valían la pena. –

Hasta este punto, Souseiseki estaba enfurecida, apretando su agarre en sus tijeras, logro clavarlas en el suelo blanco, causando que una pequeña grieta se expanda por el mismo. Esta reacción solo le causo más gracia a Aotenjou.

–Hey, no te pongas así. – dijo de manera burlona. –No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia... –

Y anticipando el golpe de Souseiseki, quien no se dejó intimidar esta vez, enseguida lo esquivo, vio por el rabillo del ojo una luz que se acercaba a ella de manera violenta. Retrocediendo como pudo, llamo a su espíritu artificial también.

–¡CERES! –

Una motita de luz de un pálido color celeste fue invocada, enseguida se puso en medio de su ama y del otro espíritu, y una vez que evito el golpe empezó a perseguir a Lempika por todo el N-field.

Aotenjou no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo ilesa tampoco, Souseiseki se le acerco por detrás y trato de darle otro golpe pero ella desapareció allí mismo y en menos tiempo que un parpadeo, en lo que le tomo a la jardinera darse cuenta de su error, volvió a aparecerse y esta vez por detrás, Sou giro para enfrentarla pero la otra fue mucho más rápida y de un simple pero poderoso empujón, la pobre muñeca de azul termino cayendo en el suelo, a varios metros de ahí.

Demonios, no estaba logrando entender nada, el cuerpo de aquella muñeca era como una ilusión. No podía atacarla físicamente. ¿Pero porque Aotenjou a ella sí?

–Todas presumen ser fuertes en batalla. Tú, tus hermanas… y quizás así sea. – dijo mientras se acercaba.

Tomando una cuidadosa distancia entre ambas, Aotenjou soltó un suspiro y miro a la muñeca del suelo con una expresión indescifrable, ella hiso aparecer un espejo de plata entre sus manos y este empezó a brillar, algo que puso en alerta a Souseiseki. Todavía no sabía lo que esta muñeca extraña era capaz, y sus poderes parecían ser algo realmente raro. La cuasi pelirroja intento ponerse de pie pero noto que había algo así como una fuerza invisible atando una parte de su cuerpo al suelo. Pero logro de alguna manera levantarse y quedar de rodillas.

Se sentía pesada, era como tener a alguien ejerciendo presión sobre sus hombros y brazos.

Y eso la asustaba más de lo que hubiera deseado imaginar.

Le dio una mirada desesperada a la muñeca albina. ¿Ella estaba haciendo esto? ¿Iba a matarla? ¿Y si todo terminaba aquí? Entonces, en lo que empezaba a entrar en una especie de pánico interno, fue que la vio detrás de ella. Viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, Aotenjou se encontraba detrás aunque sin el espejo.

Pero, aquí viene la parte más confusa. Si Aotenjou se encontraba justo ahora detrás de ella, ¿Cómo es posible que también este delante suyo?

Bueno, la respuesta llego cuando la tercera Aotenjou apareció a su lado. Y luego la cuarta, y la quinta, y la sexta…

Perdió la cuenta después de eso, aunque podría asegurarse de que ahora mismo había más de veinte copias de ella alrededor suyo. Cada una de ellas parecía estar lista para atacarla ante al más mínimo movimiento.

–¿Pero qué…?– no pudo terminar su pregunta pues sintió como todas dieron un paso adelante casi de inmediato. La original, bueno, todavía era fácil distinguirla entre todas las otras ya que aún seguía sosteniendo ese extraño espejo de plata, habló con un tono severo;

–Antes de que te derrote quiero que sepas….. _Ninguna de nosotras es feliz haciendo todo esto_. –

Dos de sus clones se le vinieron encima, le tomo un gran esfuerzo a Souseiseki el simple hecho de levantar su brazo y tomar sus tijeras, pero cuando las ataco… ¡las tijeras pasaron justo a través de sus cuerpos! Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse tampoco, de un poderoso golpe en el pecho, fue a chocar con otro par de pies devolviéndole el golpe en la espalda y luego impactar de lleno en el suelo.

Retorciéndose de dolor por la repentina paliza, pudo escuchar una voz débil resonando dentro de su cabeza.

_Por favor… por favor… solo ríndete y te dejaran tranquila…._

Apretó los dientes, ¿rendirse? ¿Ahora? ni de chiste.

Shinku no se rindió cuando se trató de revivirlas a ella y a Hinaichigo. ¿Por qué renunciaría… Después de todo lo que sacrifico ella?

_Por favor..._

Bajo la mirada de todos esos clones y de la propia Aotenjou, quien portaba un semblante oscuro e insensible, la cuarta Rozen Maiden empezó lentamente a ponerse de pie.

_No lo hagas…_

Hiso oídos sordos a la voz y volvió a invocar a sus tijeras.

_Solo conseguirás que los maten a todos._

–Yo…– dijo decidida. –Luchare contigo… ¡Luchare con todos los clones que me lances encima, que importa! – Exclamo para luego apuntarla con sus tijeras. –Pero no me rendiré… no aquí. Ni mucho menos contigo. –

Casi se sorprendió ella misma al ver que, con sus palabras, logro hacer que la muñeca de cabello plateado abriera los ojos en total asombro. Dos orbes de un perfecto y bello color ámbar le devolvían la mirada en un completo estado de shock. Esta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajo la cabeza, provocando que su cabello cayera por sus hombros y, en consecuencia, le cubriera el rostro.

–… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en traerla de vuelta? ¿Porque? – dijo en un tono susurrante. –Ella ya no… ¿o acaso eres tu quien no lo entiende? – soltando un suspiro resignado y temblando ligeramente, sostuvo mejor el espejo de plata en sus manos y retrocedió hasta quedar en medio de todos sus clones.

–Bueno, creo que es aburrido y triste esperar por algo que nunca volverá…– añadió sin más, finalmente perdiéndose entre todas las otras.

_D.E.T.E.N.T.E._

Ignorando otra vez a la voz, Souseiseki se lanzó en contra de la primera línea de clones que estaba delante de ella. Atacando y defendiéndose lo mejor que podía, era casi increíble ver lo fuerte que podían llegar a golpear estas cosas, ni siquiera necesitaban armas o algo más que sus puños limpios para dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera.

Bloqueando otro ataque de un clon random, logro tomar el brazo de este y traerlo hacia ella, cortándola en dos con las tijeras. Fue como cortar una almohada, las cuchillas pasaron fácilmente a través de su cuerpo y este luego simplemente exploto en aire dejando absolutamente nada.

Quizás matar a estas cosas sea mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Y lo era, solo tenía que cazarlas con la guardia baja y darles un golpe. No había que darles tiempo a que se desmaterialicen y sean como fantasmas a los que no puedes tocar sin que tu mano pase de largo a través de ellos. El problema era, que cuando mataba a una, aparecían dos nuevas y así sucesivamente hasta que se volvieron demasiadas para combatir de a una. Respirando pesadamente debido al cansancio, les dio una mirada a todas las muñecas que la rodeaban. No había manera de derrotarlas en su estado. Souseiseki estaba empezando a cansarse, su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa y estas tipas seguían llegando.

Tres clones avanzaron hacia ella, los perdió dando un salto en el aire, un cuarto salto sobre ella listo para darle otro golpe, el cual bloqueo exitosamente antes de darle una patada en el estómago y mandarlo a volar lejos de ahí.

Cuando atacaban, lo mejor era esquivarlos y luego atacarlos. Así era mucho más fácil derrotarlos antes de que aparecieran más de la nada y volvieran a hacer lo mismo. Al menos, Souseiseki agradecía que no atacaran en grupos más grandes que cinco.

En lo que se enfrentaba a unos cuantos más, pudo distinguir a la única de todas que no parecía tener intención de moverse de su lugar.

"–_¡AOTENJOU! –" pensó_.

Derrotándola a ella era la única manera de acabar con todos los clones al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo más y sin perder de vista a la única que no demostraba intención alguna de luchar, avanzo ignorando a todos los demás clones. Mala idea. Un grupo de ellos se le metió en el medio y no fue mucho tiempo antes de que su espalda volviera a impactar contra el suelo dolorosamente. Provocando que un corto grito de dolor resonara por todo el lugar.

Y lo que paso al segundo siguiente también le sorprendió; absolutamente todos los clones empezaron a ponerse transparentes, no completamente pero si un poco. Algunos empezaron a perder su imagen, como una televisión sin señal o algo por el estilo… acaso… ¿Habían reaccionado de esa manera con su grito? Sin perder más tiempo rápidamente busco entre todos esos a Aotenjou.

Y ahí estaba. Abrazándose a sí misma y temblando ligeramente, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

Poniéndose de pie con una velocidad que le hizo sisear del dolor por lo brusco de sus movimientos, aprovecho la pequeña distracción y enseguida se abrió paso hacia Aotenjou.

La Enju Maiden levanto la cabeza en cuanto la vio venir, dándose cuenta enseguida de que era un ataque. Vio las tijeras llegar hacia ella… pero no hiso nada.

Simplemente abrió los brazos, lista para recibir el golpe.

Hasta este punto, Souseiseki no podía detenerse, no podía dirigir el golpe a otra dirección o pensar siquiera. Las tijeras atravesaron el cuerpo de la otra muñeca sin ninguna dificultad, la rozen maiden lo sintió como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta sin embargo. Los clones intentaron atacarla también, pero se desvanecieron en medio camino. Hasta las mismas tijeras del jardinero desaparecieron una vez que el cuerpo de la cuarta Enju Maiden cayó al suelo. Bueno, casi.

Souseiseki la sostuvo cuando esta se desmorono.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera siquiera pensar en decir algo, todo el lugar empezó a temblar violentamente. Eso alerto a la cuasi pelirroja pensando que se trataba de un ataque más. Aotenjou hiso una mueca de dolor pero se las arregló para parecer lo más tranquila posible y tomo la mano de Souseiseki para llamar su atención.

–Tranquila… me has derrotado… e-el N-field comenzara a destruirse de a poco…– Explico. –Te abriré una salida, para que vuelvas al lugar en donde estaba tu gemela…– débilmente ella levanto su brazo y con un simple movimiento de su mano una puerta de los sueños fue abierta. –No durara mucho así que date prisa…–

Souseiseki frunció el ceño. ¿Será esto una trampa? Sacudiendo las dudas fuera de su cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió hacia dicha puerta, estaba a punto de traspasarla en cuanto noto que Aotenjou no parecía tener intenciones de seguirla.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, observando al mismo tiempo como todo a su alrededor empezaba a resquebrajarse, se arrodillo cerca de Aotenjou y la cargo, como pudo, en sus brazos.

Acción que tomo completamente desprevenida a la cuarta Enju Maiden. Sin siquiera esperar una reacción de su parte, Souseiseki corrió hacia la puerta con la otra muñeca en brazos y juntas le atravesaron, su caída levanto un poco de polvo, puesto que cayeron en la tierra. En este punto Aotenjou empezaba a respirar con dificultad llevándose una mano al vientre (justo donde Souseiseki le había apuñalado), claramente demostrando que le dolía.

La jardinera menor no podía hacer más que preocuparse, ¿Y si moría en sus brazos? ¿Qué se suponía que haría con su rosa mystica? Era casi tonto, sentirse de esa manera con esta muñeca. El Alice Game no era muy diferente de esto, algún día, sus hermanas quizás morirían de la misma manera frente a sus ojos. Se supone que tiene que estar lista para ese momento… pero entonces… ¿Por qué le asusta tanto lo que pueda pasar con ella?

Una risita proveniente de la muñeca moribunda le saco de sus pensamientos. –Lo lamento…– se excusó, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Pero toda esta situación me causa algo de gracia…–

–¿Q-que? – Souseiseki estaba pasmada, ¿Cómo podía reírse estando en ese estado? Su herida era muy grave, ¡Va a morir!

–Es que no lo entiendo… me has hecho esto y ¡ahora te preocupas por mí! – exclamo, pero como su voz era muy débil, apenas sonó como si la hubiera levantado un poco. –Me ganaste en tiempo record… bueno, supongo que es mi culpa por ser tan débil…– esta vez se mordió el labio inferior para no maldecir por culpa de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

un adormecimiento comenzó a sentir en sus piernas, no podía verlas debido a que estaban cubiertas por sus medias pero aun así sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo… y, dándole una mirada rápida a la muñeca que le estaba sosteniendo todavía en sus brazos, supo que tendría que explicarlo rápido.

Ahora el adormecimiento se extendió hacia sus brazos y empezaba a subir por su pecho…

La jardinera de los sueños abrió sus ojos como platos a la vez que veía con horror como las manos de Aotenjou comenzaban a agrietarse… ¿¡Iba a romperse!?

–S-Souseiseki…quiero que me e-escuches con mucha atención. –

Sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su única acompañante siguió hablando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–Y-yo…–

**Continuara el próximo mes... (LOL, por favor no xD)**

* * *

**Durante todo el mes sin internet, me he puesto a escribir el siguiente capitulo, así que ya veremos. También me he dado cuenta de que Fanfiction me esta borrando algunas palabras de los capitulos... si ven algo confuso por favor, sepan que no es culpa mía. **

**Preguntas!: Que piensan que va a pasarle a Aotenjou? Quieren que viva? Quieren q la mate? (MUAHAHAHA)**

**Y ya que casi nadie extraña a Shinku, a ver, quien extraña a Suigintou?**

Nombre y traducción de los capítulos anteriores**;(esto va para largo)**

_**2: Mañana/3:Solitario/4:Enfermo/5:A medias/6:Abortado/7:Abrazo/8 y 9:-**(perdi la traduccion!) D:_

_**10:Adiós (**nombre largo, significado corto**) 11:Culpable/ 12:Mundo de los espejos/ 13:Nucleo/ 14:jardin/ 15:Animal/ 16:Gigante...**_

_**esos son todos... creo. A partir de ahora traduciré los nombres xD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap.18 "zwei" /dos**

Souseiseki estaba horrorizada.

Esta muñeca en sus brazos estaba sufriendo de dolor, al tiempo que se rompía en pedazos.

En medio de la desesperación por ganar la batalla y salir de ese mundo totalmente blanco, le había atacado con sus tijeras pensando tontamente que esta las esquivaría una vez más. Y no fue así. Aotenjou se dejó atravesar por las tijeras, lo cual la dejo con una fea herida en su abdomen y ahora se está rompiendo. Similar a lo que paso con Barasuishou en su tiempo.

–E-exagerada…– dijo intentando sonreír. –No es como si me estuviera muriendo. –

–¿Q-que?... ¿a qué te refieres? –

–Como he dicho… No voy a morir. – recalco, no quería preocupar más a su contraparte. Qué ironía, y eso que fue ella quien le hiso esto en primer lugar, pero no le molestaba aquello. Es más, se lo agradecía. Ahora por fin tenía una excusa para poder ayudarla sin que Keikoutou se entere. –Mira, esto… esto será temporal. Mi cuerpo… este cuerpo, será destruido. Pero a mí no me pasara nada. –

Sin quitar la vista de la mano izquierda casi destrozada de Aotenjou, Souseiseki no conseguía entender a lo que se refería la otra muñeca. –No creo estar entendiendo…–

Soltando un suspiro mesclado con una risa, la muñeca de celeste volvió a explicar. –Este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, solo una ilusión creada en este mundo. Mi verdadero cuerpo yace en cierto lugar X y se encuentra dormido… ¿es… esto un poco más fácil de comprender?... – ante el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la jardinera ella continuo. –Pero eso no es lo que importa aquí… este cuerpo ya debería haber explotado en miles de pedazos en el mismo momento en el que me heriste…– hizo una pausa. –La verdadera razón por la cual estoy aguantando tanto… es porque quiero advertirte… sobre Keikoutou, sobre mis otras hermanas… Sobre Shinku. –

Parpadeando un par de veces, Souseiseki le presto total atención a lo que Aotenjou estaba a punto de contarle. Al fin y al cabo, al parecer, ella nunca había sido su enemiga. Asintiendo con decisión, le indico a la muñeca que prosiga con su explicación.

–Keikoutou es nuestra hermana mayor… la primera muñeca hecha por nuestro padre y también… la primera en caer en la desesperación. Cambio bastante a lo que solía ser, ¿Cómo puede la muñeca más débil adquirir tanto poder de un día para otro?... nadie lo sabe y nadie lo quiere saber. Keikoutou es demasiado poderosa, se deshará de todas ustedes con un simple tronar de sus dedos… solo puedo recomendarles que la eviten lo más que puedan. –

–Pero… no hay manera en que pueda hacerles daño a Jun-kun o a Tomoe-san ¿verdad? – Pregunto, temiendo por la vida de los dos humanos que decidieron acompañarlas en esto.

La mirada cansada que le dio Aotenjou fue suficiente para anticipar la respuesta. –Va a matarlos sin pensárselo dos veces… ella desprecia a los humanos… raro considerando que nunca se acercó a uno. –

La cuasi pelirroja sintió una gran ansiedad, preocupada de que eso fuera verdad… si ese fuera el caso ¡habían dejado a los dos humanos solos completamente! Bueno, kanaria estaba con ellos, pero era lo mismo que nada.

Pero su preocupación pronto se trasladó nuevamente a Aotenjou, cuyo rostro pronto comenzó a llenarse de grietas. La misma se llevó una mano a su rostro, con todo el miedo que podía mostrar en su inexpresivo rostro blanquecino… rápidamente tomo la mano de Souseiseki. –Escucha… no puedo permanecer aguantando por más tiempo… Tu hermana, Shinku, Ella… puede que ya no sea ella misma cuando la encuentren… pero, no pierdas las esperanzas… Yo te ayudare, te guiare hacia la mansión de Keikoutou. No dejes que Shink-!

No pudo continuar, su cuerpo exploto en miles de partículas brillantes quedando reducido a absolutamente nada.

Sorprendida por el repentino suceso, Souseiseki no hiso nada por levantarse del lugar en donde estaba, quedando arrodillada mirando sus propias manos aun preguntándose cómo habría terminado esa última oración.

Sino fuera porque una motita de luz celeste le dio un suave golpe en la frente, no habría reaccionado. Miro con curiosidad a este espíritu artificial que daba vueltas y vueltas esperando captar su atención, levanto una ceja al intentar recordar… ¿Cómo lo invoco Aotenjou?

–¿Ceres…?– musito. El nombrado acudió a esta y empezó a empujarla suavemente para que se levante del suelo. Aun así, Souseiseki no duro mucho tiempo de pie, puesto a que cuando se levantó, otra fuerza mucho mayor se la llevo puesta y provoco que cayera duramente de bruces contra el suelo.

–¡SOUSEISEKIIII! Desu~–

Oh, genial.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido, pero a la muñeca de verde eso no le afecto en absoluto. ¡Estaba tan feliz de volver a encontrar a su gemela sana y salva!

–¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Te desapareciste de la nada y me dejaste a merced de esos dos titanes locos desu! –

Eso basto para encender todas las alarmas mentales de Souseiseki, ¡Lo había olvidado con todo lo que paso! Enseguida tomo del rostro a su gemela y comenzó a inspeccionarla para encontrar algún tipo de rasguño o golpe grave en ella.

–¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde están ellas ahora? –

La mayor carraspeo con orgullo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y sacando pecho. Muy orgullosa de ella misma, hasta casi creía que merecía una medalla. –Bueno pues, solo digamos que ya me hice cargo de ambas. –

Observándola mejor, noto que tenía golpes severos por todo el cuerpo. No mucha diferencia, pensó casi al mismo tiempo. Pero a Souseiseki se enfrentó con alguien que no quería luchar en un principio… a Suiseiseki le toco quedarse sola a enfrentar a dos muñecas con armas y con claras intenciones de despedazarla.

–La próxima vez… por favor, no me dejes sola con dos titanes de dos metros…– comento para luego abrazar a su gemela con cariño.

Esta rio ante la actitud de su hermana mayor. –Suiseiseki, no tenían dos metros…–

* * *

**Con los otros; (tiempo actual)**

–¿¡Como estamos seguros de que no están muertas ya!? ¿Y si la cosa que provoco el ruido fue un enemigo? ¿Y si quiere que nos acerquemos a ese lugar para solo acabar con nosotros? Nunca volveremos a casa, Mii-chan llegara y vera que no estoy ahí, y luego se pondrá triste y…!–

–¿¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!? – espeto Jun, harto de los balbuceos de la muñeca de amarillo.

Luego de haber escuchado ese estruendo, todos se largaron a la carrera tratando de recordar sus pasos para volver al punto de encuentro que habían acordado con las gemelas y desde ahí guiarse hacia el lugar de donde provino dicho sonido.

El problema: se perdieron a medio camino.

Kanaria se había largado a llorar, diciendo que fue una mala idea venir y que no quería morir mientras que Jun intentaba usar todo su poder de autocontrol para no patearla. En resumen; estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero gracias a todo lo que es bueno, al menos tenían a una persona en su misma situación que todavía conservaba gran parte de su sanidad mental. Tomoe. Quien actualmente era la que estaba guiando al grupo en medio de toda esa arboleada, tratando de imaginarse un camino que los guiara hacia las gemelas. No era fácil por supuesto, tener que decidir entre miles de senderos opcionales que se le presentaban en medio y hacer oídos sordos de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas no impedía que perdiera la concentración.

Para ella era raro estar en un lugar como este, ya había estado en un N-Field antes cuando todavía era médium de Hinaichigo y habría muerto de no haber sido por la intervención de Shinku, pero en ese entonces ella todavía no era muy consciente de lo que eran esas "Rozen Maidens", ahora que tenía una idea más o menos clara creía que esta misión sería fácil; estaba acompañada, estaría protegida y no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Pero no todo es lo que uno piensa, lo de las Enju Maiden y la nueva muñeca que ahora Jun traía en sus brazos eran algo nuevo y probablemente peligroso. Shinku sigue desaparecida y ahora las gemelas se perdieron en un territorio desconocido, posiblemente estén en medio de una pelea ahora mismo, un campo de batalla y ellos dirigiéndose justo allí.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Jun grito su nombre con cierto tono de alerta, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando Kanaria salto frente a ella para bloquear y recibir el ataque del nuevo enemigo.

Solo se sintió caer de espaldas al suelo y que Jun corrió a su lado poco después para preguntarle si estaba bien, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse al mismo tiempo que evitaba que la Enju Maiden se le cayera, la muchacha humana busco rápidamente con la mirada al agresor. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo pudo saber que ellos estaban aquí?

—¡Kanaria! ¿Estás bien?– pregunto el peli negro, al no obtener respuesta por parte de la muñeca, la cual tampoco estaba en algún lugar a la vista, este casi estaba a punto de correr para buscarla.

Aunque no fue necesario; la muñeca de amarillo salió de entre un par de arbustos, –¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien… solo… fui a parar en los arbustos espinosos…– dijo antes de caer al suelo debido a su poco balance, se le veía muy mareada. –¡Pero no pasa nada! Fue, solo un susto…–

No duraron mucho tiempo tranquilos, pues otro ataque se les vino encima, no era tan fuerte como el anterior pero de seguro se deshizo de algunas gruesas ramas de los árboles que les rodeaban.

–¡Muéstrate y deja de atacar desde las sombras kashira! – grito Kanaria para luego tirarse al suelo, evitando que otro ataque le saque la cabeza.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Jun histérico, se sentía un inútil por no poder aportar más a la situación.

–Correr, pues, ¡OBVIO! – y así la segunda Rozen Maiden valientemente gano velocidad superando a la pareja de humanos que se le quedo mirando con expresiones estupefactas.

Sin más tiempo que perder, optaron por hacerle caso a la que más (menos?) sabia de peleas entre muñecas y seguirle por detrás.

–¡¿Al menos tienes alguna idea de donde estas yendo?! –

–¡Por supuesto que no! –

Tomoe miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, si quien les estaba atacando buscaba más que solo alejarlos de allí entonces no dudaría en seguirlos y aprovechando el grueso tronco de un gran árbol, entre muchos más, Tomoe logro frenar a Jun de golpe, tomándolo del brazo. Lamentablemente Kanaria fue mucho más rápida y paso de largo deteniéndose a varios metros de ambos chicos luego de darse cuenta de que ya no corrían a la par.

–¿!Pero que hacen!? ¡No es el momento de—! –

Fue callada abruptamente cuando de repente todos los árboles que la rodeaban quedaron sin hojas. Y no porque cayeron solas, sino porque algo tan afilado como una cuchilla paso y se llevó consigo la parte superior de varios árboles, dejando solo los troncos.

Jun quiso saber que pasaba pero Tomoe llamo su atención y se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que haga silencio. –Si nos quedamos aquí no nos vera. –

–Pero… ¿Y Kanaria? – pregunto con preocupación Jun mientras observaba desde su escondite improvisado a la pobre muñeca que temblaba visiblemente en su lugar, mirando con miedo a lo que sea que tenga en frente ahora mismo.

Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder a la pregunta de su compañero, otra voz, totalmente nueva para todos hablo más rápido. –Miren eso, una Rozen Maiden en nuestro N-Field… con razón Keikoutou estaba fuera de sí. –Soltó un suspiro, –¿Y los humanos? Pensé que eran ellos los que hablaban contigo hace un momento…–

Kanaria ni siquiera se movió cuando una nueva muñeca con ondulados cabellos castaños claros descendió suavemente y se le puso al frente. Estaba tan aterrada de lo que esta nueva muñeca podría llegar a hacer que simplemente se quedó estática, usando cada fuerza de voluntad que tenía para simplemente no salir corriendo.

La otra le observo por un rato más. –¿No vas a responderme? Te repetiré la pregunta: ¿Dónde están los humanos?–

Kanaria miro detrás de la muñeca, justo en donde, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraban ambos chicos devolviéndole la misma mirada de preocupación. y eso, sin querer hiso que la otra muñeca se girara para ver qué era lo que tenía toda la atención de la Rozen Maiden.

–Ya veo… ¿Son esos? – dijo con una media sonrisa, acto seguido saco un abanico y apunto con este a los humanos.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de la nada y se llevó con ella a los dos adolescentes, Jun tuvo que proteger con su cuerpo a Pinku para que esta no sufra más daño también.

–¡No, espera! ¡No les hagas daño! – Kanaria intento detener a la otra muñeca de avanzar hacia su objetivo pero esta fue mas rápida y de un solo movimiento con su abanico, la pobre rozen Maiden había ido a parar contra el tronco de un árbol.

–Sal del medio– dijo con simpleza.

Quejándose del dolor, Kanaria se levantó como pudo del suelo, observo como la distancia entre su nueva enemiga y la de ambos humanos se achicaba alarmantemente cada vez mas… no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, tenía que obtener la atención de la otra muñeca de cualquier forma y la única que se le ocurría hasta ahora es…

–¡TE RETO A UN ALICE GAME KASHIRA! –

Al momento de gritar esas palabras la otra muñeca se volteo a mirarla con una expresión desconcertada que luego cambio a un semblante más divertido. –De acuerdo…– dijo con perversa diversión. –Que sea un Alice game memorable…–

Y ante las últimas palabras de su contrincante, la segunda Rozen Maiden no podía dejar que repetirse en su cabeza con terror absoluto;

_"¿¡Y AHORA EN QUE ME METI!?"_

* * *

**1/3**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAP.19: sprechen /hablar**

Había comenzado un Alice Game, un duelo, y estaba más que segura de que le estaban pateando el trasero.

Si bien ella siempre se creyó a si misma mejor que los demás, la más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden, y siempre que un plan para conseguir las rosas mysticas de sus hermanas salía mal, se auto convencía de que siempre estaba preparada para un plan B…o Z en la mayoría de sus casos.

Pero había ocasiones en las que a veces ella misma dudaba de su inteligencia.

Y un buen ejemplo seria ahora mismo, cuando volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo por tercera vez.

Una buena nube de polvo se levantó con su caída, ella se levantó rápidamente y enseguida salto hacia un lado para esquivar a tiempo otro ataque dirigido donde se encontraba.

La maldita Enju Maiden no le daba ni un segundo para poder invocar su violín, había llamado a Pizzicato pero lamentablemente la otra también tenía a su espíritu artificial cerca a sí que ahora ambos estaban ocupados. Sin arma y a su suerte en el campo de batalla… era más que obvio que no tenía manera de ganar.

Y Jun lo sabía, lamentablemente él no podía hacer nada, hace tiempo le habían explicado que los medium solo eran simples espectadores, no tenían derecho de intervenir entre las batallas de sus muñecas, pero ver a Kanaria enfrentarse a esa muñeca sola y sin poder defenderse era algo muy injusto, sabía que la peli verde lo había hecho para que ellos pudieran escapar, pero no podía simplemente correr lejos de allí sabiendo que la matarían tarde o temprano.

Lanzándole una mirada que decía claramente _¨Lo siento¨_ ambos chicos corrieron lejos de allí, con la esperanza de que quizás Kanaria dure un poco más de tiempo hasta que ellos encuentren a las gemelas para que le ayuden a luchar. No podían hacer mucho más que eso, eran simples humanos después de todo.

Tan enfocados estaban en sus respectivos pensamientos, que ninguno de los dos noto que la muñeca rubia en los brazos de Jun ya estaba despierta.

* * *

–Mírate nada más… me retaste a este Alice Game y ni siquiera puedes pelear dignamente. – se burló. –Pudiste haber escapado y dejar a los humanos aquí. –

Había hecho un alto al fuego por ahora, su contraparte estaba actualmente tirada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido. No estaba interesada en su rosa mystica, si la mataba simplemente la dejaría allí, pero por ahora quería ver que tanto tiempo podía durar por su cuenta.

Kanaria estaba exhausta y adolorida, no podía encontrar la fuerza para poder levantar su cuerpo del suelo, aun así trataba de mantenerse firme. –¿Por qué atacan a los humanos? –

La falta de respuesta de la otra muñeca no le molesto, así que continúo hablando. –No…no les entiendo kashira… ¿Por qué atacar humanos? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con nuestro juego? –

Todavía sin responder, la otra muñeca descendió y volvió a colocarse en frente de la Rozen, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. –Yo no tengo nada con los humanos…– dijo al fin.

–¿¡Entonces porque—!?–

–Pero Keikoutou sí. – termino la frase dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con este duelo.

Solo que un fuerte dolor en su mano hizo que suelte el abanico.

El objeto que utilizaba como arma cayó al suelo al tiempo que su dueña pegó un grito de dolor debido al daño de su mano.

Kanaria, asustada, miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con otra muñeca, la que había atacado a la de cabello castaño… Pinku.

Esta sostenía en una de sus manos lo que parecía ser… ¡¿un revólver?!

Enseguida se puso de pie, lista para correr por su vida, pero su propio cuerpo la traiciono dejándola caer nuevamente al suelo, a merced de la muñeca de vestido rojo que ahora se estaba acercando a ella.

"_Es el fin ¡es el fin!" _Pensó ella. _"fue una muy mala idea venir aquí, maldigo a Shinku y a todas las demás por meterme en esto!" _temblando visiblemente ahora, trato de retroceder desde su posición en el suelo, alejándose como pudiese del peligro pero era inútil, no llegaría muy lejos arrastrándose y de solo presionar ese gatillo esa muñeca terminara con ella!

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando la tuvo parada frente suyo, esperando que esta le dispare o algo.

Solo que el ataque nunca llego, confundida, abrió levemente y con miedo uno de sus ojos, solo para encontrarse, en vez de la punta del revólver, una mano extendida, ofreciéndole ayuda.

–¿Estas bien? – pregunto Pinku, ayudándole a levantarse.

–S-si… eh yo… umm.. ¿Cómo…?– titubeo la Rozen Maiden, ¿Por qué esta muñeca le estaba ayudando?

–¿¡PINKU!? –

Ambas se giraron a mirar a la muñeca restante, la cual sostenía su mano herida con algunas lágrimas queriéndose escapar de sus ojos, debido al dolor. La nombrada la miro con un poco de culpa al principio pero se esforzó por mantener una postura indiferente.

–No quería dispararte, pero tenía que detenerte de alguna manera, Garuda… –

–¡Malagradecida!¡Yo planeaba rescatarte! – grito histéricamente, perdiendo toda la imagen amenazante que tenía hacia unos instantes.

Pinku la miro con reproche. –¿Rescatarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Atacando al humano que me sostenía? –

–¡Pensé que querían hacerte daño! – dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar, quejándose todavía de su mano.

La rubia rodo los ojos, restándole todo tipo de importancia al berrinche de su hermana. –¿Y ahora se preocupa? – se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro que solo ella, y Kanaria, logro escuchar.

Antes de que la una Rozen en ese lugar pudiera incluirse en la conversación, los dos adolescentes aparecieron a la vista, ambos parecieron haber corrido mucho pues estaban terriblemente agitados. Jun se tuvo que apoyar en un árbol para poder recuperar el aliento.

–Por Dios… estas muñecas… van… a matarme. – hablo entre jadeos. Tomoe estaba igual pero a ella no se le notaba tanto.

Cuando ambos habían escapado a seguir con su camino de buscar a las gemelas dejando a Kanaria atrás, se dieron con que Pinku estaba despierta y esta exigió casi inmediatamente que la dejen en el suelo. Cuando sus pequeños pies llegaron a tierra firme, no tardo ni medio segundo en salir corriendo… pero en la dirección contraria. Justo donde se encontraban Kanaria y Garuda luchando.

Los chicos intentaron detenerla pero la muñequita de rojo fue mucho más rápida, esquivando con facilidad varios obstáculos y árboles que se le metían en el camino, no tardaron mucho en perderla de vista.

Cuando por fin lograron seguirle el paso, se dieron con esta escena; Kanaria escondiéndose detrás de Pinku y la nueva muñeca (la cual tenía unos ojos turquesa y una gema que colgaba en su frente, Jun notó) que tenía una expresión bastante aniñada en el rostro, haciéndola ver mucho menos amenazante de lo que parecía ser.

Pinku le sonrió al verlo. –No hay nada de qué preocuparse… he aclarado las cosas con Garuda. – informo contenta pero al final dándole una pequeña mirada de desaprobación a su hermana.

La tal "Garuda" hizo un puchero y se sonrojo molestamente al momento de dar un paso adelante, mirando a ambos humanos. –Lamento haberles atacado, solo buscaba proteger a mi hermana, no pensé que esta estaría de vuestro lado. –

Jun y Tomoe no supieron cómo reaccionar a la disculpa, así que simplemente asintieron sin decir nada más.

–¡Hey! ¿¡Dónde está mi _"Disculpa por haberte atacado"_ eh!? – salto Kanaria. –¡Me revolcaste como un viejo trapo de piso kashira! –

–¡OH, tu eres una muñeca creada para luchar! ¡Aguántatelo! – grito al sentirse todavía avergonzada.

Dejando a las dos discutir solas, Pinku las ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Jun y Tomoe, ambos chicos parecían no entender la situación del todo aun y el cansancio y estrés del muchacho se le notaba en la cara.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Aparecen cada vez más muñecas locas…–

–Yo les sugiero que descansen – hablo la Enju Maiden. –Creo saber en dónde están aquellas dos a las que buscan y déjenme decirles que todavía estamos muy lejos de llegar allí. –

Dudando sobre la opción, miro a su compañera por algo de apoyo pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre las raíces del árbol que tenía detrás. Aceptando la oferta de algo de descanso.

Gruñendo, Jun también se sentó en el suelo, descansando su cuerpo sobre el tronco de otro árbol. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado en ese lugar? Se había planteado la idea de volver a casa y descansar como era debido y luego volver a continuar la exploración teniendo sus energías al máximo pero después recordó que nada de eso sería posible ya que las únicas que podían abrir y cerrar portales eran las gemelas las cuales, desgraciadamente, no estaban en ningún lugar a ser vistas.

La misión se estaba complicando a diez niveles más. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos, molesto por la cantidad de problemas en los que se metían. _–¿Dónde estás, Shinku? – _se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro que esperaba que nadie más oyera. Pero la Enju Maiden logro escucharlo, y bajo la mirada al suelo tratando de ocultar la expresión de culpa que ocupo lugar en su rostro.

* * *

**Horas más tarde (tal vez)**

Todo se había puesto oscuro de repente. Fue como si le hubieran bajado el brillo a una pantalla; estaban allí todos tranquilos debajo del resplandeciente sol y de repente toda luz empezó a desvanecerse hasta quedar a oscuras.

La muñeca de la gema (nadie recordaba su nombre), les explico a ambos humanos y a la rozen maiden que esos cambios ocurren cada tantas horas, son simplemente parte del ciclo del Campo.

Lo único que proveía de luz a todos en estos momentos era la luz plateada de lo que parecía ser la luna… y unas cuantas motitas de luz pequeñitas que flotaban constantemente por todo el lugar y a pesar de su tamaño, eran una gran fuente de luz. No, no eran luciérnagas, Kanaria lo había comprobado al intentar agarrar una y que esta atravesara completamente su mano. Cuando les preguntaron a las que vivían aquí que eran esas cosas, Pinku solo respondió:

–A Aotenjou le gustan mucho las cosas brillantes. –

Nadie supo a lo que se refería con eso así que solamente dejaron pasar ese comentario.

Tiempo después Tomoe y Kanaria habían caído dormidas la una al lado de la otra debido al cansancio, la muñeca de la gema en la frente también se había acurrucado en el suelo entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Jun había intentado dormir también, ahora que tenía algo de oscuridad en el ambiente, esa debería ser una oportunidad perfecta para descansar. Solo que… sus pensamientos no le dejaban tranquilo.

Teniendo tantas cosas en la mente por las que preocuparse, a pesar de estar muerto del cansancio, no dormiría hasta despejar su mente de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Pensando que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería dando una caminata (nocturna?) por el lugar, se levantó y emprendió camino hacia ningún lado.

Pensó en que la posibilidad de que lo atacaran sería muy grande. Y si lo hacían seguramente él no tendría a nadie quien lo proteja del ataque enemigo… pero no podía quedarse quieto y sufrir en silencio. Necesitaba caminar y despejar su mente a como dé lugar.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose detrás suyo le asusto de sobremanera.

–¡!... Oh… solo eras tú– se tranquilizó cuando reconocido el cabello rubio y el vestido rojo, lo cual le daba un extraño dolor en el pecho al recordar de _quien_ más eran esas características.

–Te vi levantarte e irte, así que te seguí–. Dijo Pinku, la burla todavía presente en su rostro, parecía como si hubiera querido escucharlo gritar.

Sin importarle las palabras de la muñeca, el médium solo le dio la espalda y siguió caminando hacia adelante. Al cabo de un rato se detuvo pero no porque había llegado al lugar donde quería, sino porque las pequeñas pisadas que venían detrás de él le molestaban demasiado.

–¿Por qué me sigues? –

–¿A dónde vas? –

–Solo estoy caminando ¿ok? Volveré con las otras después– respondió. –No es como si fuera a perderme. – añadió luego.

–Yo creo que sí. ¿Acaso tienes algún destino en mente o solo caminas porque si? –

–Mi idea era caminar para relajarme y contigo aquí creo que solo estoy perdiendo valiosas horas de reposo. – dijo secamente dándose la vuelta para volver por donde vino, esquivando a la muñeca y volviendo con las demás.

Pinku le miro sin más, para luego poner una expresión pensativa. –Entonces… ¿solo quieres relajarte? –

Dándole poca importancia al comentario de la Enju Maiden, Jun continúa con su camino al responder. –Sí, ese era el plan antes de qu-HEEE!? –

Pinku le había jalado fuertemente de la mano, hasta el punto de casi hacerle caer al suelo. De hecho, cayó. Pero no en el suelo del bosque lleno de hojas o pequeños arbustos silvestres sino en uno completamente liso que solo levanto un poco de polvo cuando su cuerpo impacto.

–¿Qué DEMONI…os? – se levantó con prisa totalmente preso del pánico pero se calló un poco al ver la nueva vista que tenía al frente.

Estaban en algún lugar alto, un precipicio parecía ser, y desde ahí se podía ver una vista general de prácticamente todo el lugar; el interminable bosque en donde ahora mismo estaban perdidos, hasta un par de lugares que no se encontrarían simplemente caminando.

–Wow…– fue lo único inteligente que pudo soltar en ese momento para describir la sensación del momento.

A su lado, Pinku parecía contenta con lo que había hecho. –¿Te gusta? Tiene una buena vista y creí que- –

–Espera. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿¡A dónde me trajiste!? – grito histérico.

–Primero: Nos tele-transporté, segundo: estamos en un precipicio, pensé que era obvio y tercero: creo que eso se responde también con lo segundo. –

–¡No! Pero! ¿Porque? ¡Yo no pedí que me trajeras hasta aquí! –

La muñeca sonrió casi culpable. –Dijiste que querías relajarte y pensé _"¿Que mejor lugar para relajarse que con una buena vista?"_ Así que solo nos traje aquí para ya sabes, relajarte._– _explico, pero ante la falta de respuesta del muchacho humano ella comenzó a balbucear. –Ummm… s-si no te agrada todavía podemos volver así que… ehmm…–

Ante el notable nerviosismo de la muñeca, el solo suspiro. Dándole un vistazo más al lugar, decidió que quedarse al menos un rato sería lo mejor, ya que la Enju Maiden se había tomado el trabajo de traerlo sería bastante malo de su parte, ella estaba claramente buscando la manera de pagarle todo lo que hicieron por ella desde que la encontraron.

–De acuerdo… me quedare. – dijo al último, luego pretendió ignorar la expresión contenta de su acompañante.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, observando lo que les rodeaba. Con tanta paz, era fácil olvidar que estaban en medio de un gigantesco N-Field lleno de muñecas dispuestas a asesinar a cada uno de ellos. Jun casi lograba que se lo lleve el sueño, pero el hecho de que si caía dormido ahora posiblemente haga que caiga de un precipicio a su muerte y el hecho de que ahora, teniendo a una de esas Enju Maiden a su lado, una pregunta con una necesidad gigante de ser contestada debía de preguntarse.

–Hey…– dijo, llamando la atención de su pequeña acompañante.

–Dime Pinku, demonios, no es tan difícil ¿sabes? – respondió irritada.

Ignorándola, siguió con el resto de la oración. –Solo quería saber algo. Y sé que tú puedes responderme. –

Encogiéndose de hombros ella le sonrió. –¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber? –

–¿Dónde está Shinku? –

Jun pregunto con un semblante neutro, sus ojos oscuros clavados fijamente con los marrones-rojizos de la muñeca que lo miraba con pánico y temor.

–Y-yo no...

* * *

**2/3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Y pensar que me tarde un maldito año y medio en actualizar esto. Pero bue, le daré una larga nota de autora al final. **

**Cap.20 "knopfschuss" /disparo a la cabeza**

–¿Dónde está Shinku? – cuestiono él.

–Y-yo…–

Todo se le vino debajo de repente, las imágenes aparecieron delante de sus ojos como si de una película se tratase; las voces, los gritos y las risas hicieron eco en su cabeza, las conversaciones a veces se mezclaban entre ellas haciendo que todo se vuelva confuso e insoportable.

Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que quizás de esa manera podría detener las alucinaciones.

Se puso de pie agarrándose la cabeza, tratando de mantener todos sus pensamientos en orden, pero las cosas solo parecían empeorar, todo daba vueltas, era un verdadero lio.

De tanto forcejear con ella misma, no escuchaba lo que decía su compañero humano, ni tampoco se daba cuenta de que se dirigía directamente hacia el final del precipicio…

Unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente de los hombros, obligándole a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

–¡OYE! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – el muchacho humano exclamo, mirándola con una mezcla de molestia-preocupación.

Tomándose unos minutos para calmarse del todo, ella tomo las manos del chico, quien la miro extrañado por su actitud, y visiblemente temblando –No sé dónde está Shinku, tampoco sé que fue de ella…– Jun estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero ella lo callo. –Pero, puedo hacerme una idea…– Le dijo con la mayor seguridad que pudo adquirir en aquel momento.

Quitando suavemente las manos de Jun de encima, ella camino hacia el borde del precipicio, Jun temía que fuera a tirarse del mismo pero no fue así, Pinku simplemente se sentó en el borde y volteo a mirarlo, con una cortés sonrisa le invito a que el haga lo mismo. Dudando, y con un poco de miedo de tropezar y arrojarse a sí mismo al vacío, Jun se sentó al lado de la rubia con extremado cuidado.

Ella rio. –¡No te preocupes! Si te caes, yo te sostendré. – Pero luego añadió –Aunque la última vez que me caí de aquí no pude hacer nada para amortiguar mi caída. –

–Si lo dices solo para asustarme, voy a irme. –

–¡No! ¡no! – rio. –¡Es verdad! Me he caído de aquí y termine allí abajo… justo donde me encontraron! – De hecho, al mirar más atentamente a lo que había debajo, pudo observar un gran campo de lavandas.

Abriendo los ojos como platos por la repentina comprensión, miro alarmado a Pinku. Recordando cómo, hace un buen par de horas, esta había sido encontrada hecha un desastre, inconsciente, en medio del mismo campo.

Y sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico en este momento, ella soltó un suspiro pesado, recordando los eventos que la trajeron hasta aquí.

–No fue un accidente. – dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Notando el evidente cambio de actitud de la Enju Maiden, opto por preguntar lo sucedido. Y prediciendo su pregunta ella se le adelanto. –A Keikoutou hace tiempo que le dejo de importar otra cosa que no sea ella misma, antes, hace mucho tiempo, era muy diferente… –

–¿Y qué de tus otras hermanas ? – pregunto con curiosidad. –Ninguna de ellas tiene porque escucharla si lo único que ella quiere es alcanzar sus propios objetivos…–

Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de todo tipo de emoción. En su rostro de porcelana solo se podía ver un semblante aburrido, oscurecido por el repentino peso de los recuerdos. –No es tan fácil…– habló. –Sabíamos que la salud mental de Keikoutou no estaba en buen estado pero siempre y cuando ella actuara como si nada nosotras podríamos estar tranquilas… cuando nos enteramos de todo lo que tenía planeado hacer… solo hubo una de nosotras que inmediatamente se opuso a ella. –

–¿Q-quien…?

–Yo.

* * *

**(FlashBack) **

Cuando Keikoutou termino de hablar, todo el lugar que en un silencio sepulcral, ninguna de las presentes de digno a hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar con miedo hacia adelante, donde la rubia de pelo corto y vestimentas negras las miraba a todas con sorna. Sabiendo bien que nadie diría nada en su contra…

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco por todos lados y todas las muñecas se voltearon para ver a la causante de brusco movimiento. Pinku no se hizo de esperar y en menos de un segundo corrió y quedo cara a cara con su hermana mayor, incredulidad mezclada con furia en su rostro. Tomo de la camisa a Keikoutou y hablo entre dientes.

–¿De que estas hablando…? _¡¿Acaso terminaste de perder la cabeza?!_ –

Todas las demás miraban la escena horrorizadas.

La quinta muñeca creada por Enju, cuya belleza se supone que tiene que hacer competencia con la quinta creación de Rozen, siempre tan tranquila, bromista, algo grosera para decir cosas que una señorita no debería decir a veces… el enfado nunca había sido visto proviniendo de ella. Levantarle la voz a una de las hermanas con las que mejor se llevaba tampoco era algo que alguien esperaba.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, gritándole a Keikoutou, mostrándose violenta.

La mayor de las presentes, a pesar de todo, la miraba sin más, esperando que su hermanita termine de sacar todo de su sistema antes de intentar hacer otro movimiento.

–Pinku… suéltala, estas actuando como una salvaje. – Intervino Garuda, caminando hacia ellas y separando a Pinku de Keikoutou.

–Keikoutou-sama, disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿Qué pretende lograr con esto? – pregunto Kokuyouseki, siendo seguida de cerca por Shiroyouseki. Aotenjou hace rato que había abandonado la conversación debido a que busco el primer lugar cómodo que encontró y se echó allí para tomar una siesta.

Pero antes de que Keiko pudiera responder, Pinku intervino nuevamente. –¡Pide lo imposible! – Grito. –Dices que quieres vengar a Padre con tus actos pero la verdad es otra ¿o me equivoco acaso, Keikoutou? –

Garuda tomo a Pinku del brazo, acomodando su cabello rubio mientras hablaba. –Vamos a verle el lado positivo ahora ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesitamos sus rosas mysticas para ser Alice y- –

–¡NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS PUEDE SER ALICE! – Se soltó del agarre de Garuda dándole un golpe y se giró a enfrentar a sus otras hermanas. –¿¡Acaso no se dan cuenta!? ¡Somos Enju Maidens! ¡Aunque ganemos el Alice Game, ninguna de nosotras realmente será vencedora! ¿Con que propósito nos volveríamos Alice? ¿De qué vale la pena matarlas a _ellas_ si nuestro destino puede ser igual al de Barasuishou? –

Cuando la duda e incertidumbre ocupo gran parte del rostro de las presentes, Keikoutou sonrió de lado a lado.

–¡Bueno! Parece que les he planteado un tema difícil! – caminando hacia una alterada Pinku, Keikoutou solo volvió a hablar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –No se preocupen, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo bien y decidir, pero permítanme convencerlas de que no se arrepentirán… ahora mismo, lo que todas ustedes necesitan es descansar un poco y dormir bien. Mañana hablaremos más sobre el tema, cuando algunas de nosotras no estemos tan… trastornadas–

Y con un movimiento de manos, abrió un gran agujero de conejo para que sus hermanas pasen por él y vuelvan al mundo real. Todas se fueron excepto una.

Pinku.

–¿A qué esperas, cariño? – su voz sonaba dulce pero sus ojos eran exactamente lo contrario. Mostrándose traviesos ante la otra rubia del lugar. Pinku enseguida entendió el mensaje y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, desconfiando de la otra muñeca.

Chasqueando los dedos, el agujero de conejo, y la única salida del lugar, se cerró. Dejándolas a ellas dos completamente aisladas del resto.

–Aunque lo hagas, seguiré teniendo la razón… ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Pinku invoco silenciosamente a su espíritu artificial, el cual enseguida apareció y empezó a girar alrededor de su ama.

Keiko volvió a sonreír, su espíritu artificial haciendo aparecer su espada. –Tu puedes tener razón… pero yo tengo poder sobre cada una de ellas e incluso sobre ti! Podríamos ambas hacernos cargo de las nuevas reglas del Alice Game, Pinku, así que te doy una oportunidad más… ¿Me escogerás a mi…o a las Rozen Maidens..? –

Sin tomarse el tiempo que le dio su hermana mayor para responder, la quinta Enju Maiden simplemente se esfumo de la habitación dejando sola a Keikoutou, la mayor se quedó mirando a la nada durante un par de minutos antes de bajar la mirada al suelo.

La decisión había sido tomada. No había vuelta atrás.

–Sera de la manera difícil, supongo… – dijo en voz alta.

Y Laplace, mirándolo todo a su lado, asintió.

* * *

Ella corrió, corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Huyendo de Keikoutou y del destino que ahora le esperaba por haber negado la oferta de su hermana, sabía que iba a pagar caro el precio de semejante rebeldía, pero ella no podía solo pararse al lado de Keiko y ver como el caos se esparcía a su alrededor. No, no podría, ella no era mala… a pesar de que su padre le enseño durante todo el tiempo que estuvo viva a no sentir nada por los que te rodean, ella no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza ser alguien muy sentimental y afectuosa.

Se encariñaba con la primera persona con la que intercambiara dos palabras, no había manera de hacerle ver el mal en algo o alguien porque para ella todos eran buenos incluso después de que se demuestre lo contrario. Pensaba eso de Keikoutou, _SABÍA_ eso de Keikoutou porque sabía todo lo que le había pasado a su querida hermana mayor para que su sanidad mental quedara por los suelos.

Llego hasta un lugar conocido, así que freno lo más antes posible que pudo para no caer de cabeza hacia el fondo del precipicio. No pudo pensar en algún otro lugar para huir ya que en ese mismo instante al darse vuelta se dio de frente con quien más temía.

Sin perder el tiempo, invoco sus pistolas y apunto ambas a la cabeza de la otra muñeca rubia que se encontraba allí. No iba a dudar, si tenía que hacerlo jalaría el gatillo y terminaría con ella. Keikoutou la miro con una expresión indescifrable; se mostraba firme y dispuesta pero al mismo tiempo parecía desamparada.

Ninguna de las dos se movió o dijo nada por unos minutos, no sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Keiko en aquellos momentos pero Pinku estaba aterrorizada. Sabía luchar pero nunca antes había tenido que demostrar sus habilidades contra alguna de sus hermanas, o de alguien alguna vez.

–Todavía puedes retractarte Pinku…– Rompió el silencio.

–¡No! ¡No estaré de tu lado, nunca! No si es a consta del dolor de otros…–

–Por favor Pinku, no me hagas hacer esto… eres la única de todas nuestras hermanas que realmente me entiende… no puedes simplemente abandonarme por aquellas muñecas a las que ni siquiera conoces. – Rogó, mirando con ojos suplicantes a su hermana. Sin embargo, ella no cedió, negando levemente con la cabeza, Pinku le dijo las palabras que nunca hubiera quería escuchar salir de su boca.

Adoptando la pose más seria y firme, hablo. –Keikoutou… te reto a un Alice Game. – y sin titubear, dio el primer disparo.

Solo le basto mover un poco la cabeza para esquivarlo de todas formas.

La muñeca de rojo no cabía en su sorpresa, su primer ataque y fue un completo fracaso. No se dejó intimidar y volvió a dar otro disparo, esta vez con la certeza de que la otra muñeca no pudiera esquivarlo tan fácilmente como al anterior.

La otra rubia desapareció justo a tiempo para evitar que la bala le diera en medio de los ojos.

–Acepto. – fue lo que dijo Keikoutou antes de lanzarse encima de Pinku.

Entre golpes y ataques, ambas se hundieron en la batalla. La velocidad de Pinku y la tele transportación de Keikoutou solo lo volvía más interesante. Ninguna de las dos podía acertar un solo golpe con su contraria, siempre esquivando a una vivacidad que hacía imposible que la pelea se llevara alguna ganadora. Si alguna perdería en este punto seria del cansancio.

Y la rubia de pelo corto sabía que si seguía usando la tele transportación como escape, su energía comenzaría a flaquear y sus ataques no tendrían el impacto deseado. Pinku era más suertuda en ese ámbito, ella tenía médium y bastaría más que simples movimientos para hacer que esta se cansara del todo.

Anticipándose a los movimientos de su contrincante, en un punto de la pelea, Keikoutou fue capaz de tomar del cuello de la camisa a Pinku, dejándola quieta la suficiente cantidad de tiempo para poder acertarle un golpe mortal. En medio del pánico, Pinku intento dispararle, pero sus pistolas terminaron cortadas en dos gracias a algún movimiento invisible de su hermana mayor.

Creyendo que ya estaba a su merced, _Lupica_ su espíritu artificial ya estaba listo para invocar a su espada. Solo que no conto con que cientos de pequeños puntos verdes aparecieran a su alrededor y acto seguido arremetieran contra ella. Soltando un grito de dolor, soltó a Pinku, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Y dándole una patada certera, también hizo que la muñeca de negro cayera al suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe.

Invocando rápidamente otro revólver, apunto al cuerpo y disparo.

Pensó que la pelea había acabado y que resulto victoriosa al ver que el cuerpo de quien alguna vez fue su hermana se encontró inmóvil. Pero definitivamente no conto con que la tan conocida funda de Keikoutou se le pusiera bruscamente en el cuello hasta el punto de casi ahorcarla, intentando zafarse del agarre apenas pudo prestar atención a la desquiciada risa que desconocía totalmente que su hermana poseía.

–Eres rápida con esas pistolas ¿eh? – dijo Keiko. –Ahora veo cuál es tu verdadera cara mi querida hermanita~ parece que no te importa mucho acabar con mi vida ¿verdad? Bueno, ahora que acabo de ver cómo eres en realidad… – haciendo una pequeña pausa, Pinku se podía imaginar la macabra sonrisa que ahora estaba tomando lugar en la cara de su hermana. –_**No me importara en lo más mínimo acabar con la tuya.**_ _**–**_

Sintiendo una parálisis en todo su cuerpo, la pobre muñeca de rojo no pudo ni siquiera darse el tiempo para asustarse ya que un terrible dolor en su espalda se hizo presente.

Luego otro dolor se esparció por su costado, y después sus piernas hasta llegar finalmente a un fuertísimo golpe en la nuca. Cuando cayó de bruces al suelo debido a ese último, apenas tuvo la movilidad suficiente como para poder levantar la vista y ver sobre ella a Keikoutou. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y su sonrisa solo le daba escalofríos. Una patada justo debajo de la quijada y luego una en medio del pecho fueron los mas dolorosos. Los golpes no cesaron allí, puesto que luego Keikoutou desenfundo su espada y el brillo fluorescente de la misma fue lo último que logro ver antes de cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto del golpe.

Y cuando este llego. Sintió como todo su torso empezó a quemar hasta el punto de volverlo un dolor agonizante.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar. Se sintió caer al vacío…

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

**(Fin del flashback)**

* * *

Cuando termino de relatarlo, estaba temblando ligeramente, abrazándose a sí misma. Incluso podía sentir que un par de lágrimas le mojaron las mejillas.

Jun poso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia, mirándola con tristeza. Quería ser capaz de decir algo pero en esos momentos el shock no lo dejaba con muchas opciones. Esa muñeca Keikoutou de verdad está loca y el solo hecho de pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado a Shinku solo hacía que se sintiera peor con toda esta situación y con él mismo.

–T-tengo miedo…– gimoteo Pinku. –Si mis sospechas son ciertas y K-Keiko tiene a Shinku… tengo miedo que la utilice a ella…–

El médium solo pudo preguntar con ira –¿Para qué…? ¿Para qué a Shinku? –

–Para traer a la vida a Alice…–

* * *

3/3

**De los tres putos años que tuve este fanfic en mente solo deseaba llegar hasta la parte de la pelea entre Keikoutou y Pinku ya que yo me la imaginaba de puta madre y ahora que por fin llegue les doy esta mierda. Lo lamento, pero no estoy orgullosa de como quedo… supongo que no les puedo traer el AMV que me imagine de esta pelea mientras escuchaba **_**Hit &amp; Run**_** XD**

**Como sabrán mi computadora se rompió a principio de año y recién hace un par de semanas fue que convencí a mis Padres para que me la lleven a arreglar, y sin contar con todo el lió que se armo en mi casa por razones personales y todo eso... COMO SEA, he vuelto a las andadas y me había prometido a mi misma que publicaría tres capítulos seguidos para compensar toda la espera. Sin embargo, la escuela tenia otros planes para mi y solo me limite a escribir dos caps seguidos y deje a medio escribir este. Pero aqui lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (porque yo no lo hice) y me digan que es lo que esperan o imaginan que pasara en el siguiente cap. **

**PREGUNTAS! **

**Que opinan de la relación amistosa entre Jun y Pinku? **

**Les pareció buena la primera impresión de Garuda?**

**Que se imaginan que pueden estar haciendo las gemelas ahora mismo?**

_**SPOILER: en los proximos capitulos Suigintou volvera!**_

_**Y un AVISO: Dividiré la historia en dos partes ya que se suponía que solamente tendría menos de 15 capítulos y viendo que no he avanzado nada todavía pues... prefiero que solo sean 25 capitulos o quizas un poco más pero sin llegar al 30. Asi que si... la historia llega a su final :)**_

_**Saludos**_


End file.
